Shonen Force
by AfterStories
Summary: Shonen Force is a reimagining of the game Jump Force with some third party shonen characters and a completely fresh new story that is different from the original game. However instead of our world, this takes place in a ulternate world of Death Note.
1. Chapter 1

Shonen Force

Shonen Force is a reimagining of Jump Force, meaning this is completely different story from the game. After playing the story mode for jump force I was really disappointed with it's mediocre and buggy story, So I decided to make a reimagining of the story with some non-weakly shonen jump characters as it deserves better. Note: not all Shonen Jump characters will show up here (mostly because I don't know anything about some of them) but there's going to be some third party names and a lot of characters in this FanFiction. However don't expect a crazy amount of characters, after all we don't want this to be too crazy. There will be some sound tracks from each series in some parts of the story, I'll give you the name of a specific sound track in a random scene if you want to play while reading (totally optional). But for any new readers I will give you a heads up. This won't be finished for a while as I'm already working on a different story at the moment, but I'll be working on both as mush as I can... Anyway enjoy this story.

Chapter 1: Goku.

A few weeks since the events of Broly, Goku was doing what he does best... Training. As he and Vegeta were going at it near Bulma's island. Bulma along with Piccolo, Gohan, Krillen, and their families 18 and Videl were having a little get together while both Beerus and Whis are having their normal feast.

"Oh my bulma!" said Whis. "This new dish you made for us is even better then the last!"

"I'm glade you like it" said Bulma. "But you always say that every time I make you a new meal"

"I don't care, you earthlings make the best foods!" shouted Beerus as he shoves more food into his mouth. "Even if you guys annoy me sometimes"

Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta continue delivering punches as they fly around causing shockwaves in the air.

"Wow Vegeta! Your really upped your game haven't you" said Goku as he tries to land a punch.

Suddenly Vegeta dodges and punches Goku into the ocean water below. After about 10 seconds, Goku comes up from the water as he laughs to himself.

"You should've paid more attention Kakarot" said Vegeta. "stop slacking!"

Goku laughs again as he flies up to him.

"Sorry Vegeta, I guess I should really bring my A game next time" said Goku.

"Boys! Lunch is ready!" Shouted Bulma as both Goku and Vegeta fly down to meet with the others.

"Oh boy! Lunch time!" said Goku as he and Vegeta sat down and started eating. "Man, I wished Tien, Yamcha, and Master Roshi were here"

"It's too bad they had other things to do" said Krillen. "It would have been great to have the whole gang back together again"

"It hasn't been that long since the tournament of power" said Piccolo. "But it would've been nice to see how Tien is doing back at his dojo"

"I'm just glade that old pervert isn't here and is doing god knows what somewhere else" said 18 while holding Marron.

"Come on 18, Master Roshi isn't that bad" said Krillen.

As everyone was laughing and having a good time, Gohan looks over and sees dark clouds in the distance.

"Hey Guys" said Gohan. "I think there's a storm coming this way"

Bulma then looks over to see it herself.

"Oh your right" said Bulma. "That doesn't look good"

Beerus then stands up and walks over to where the clouds are coming from.

"I'm not going to let some storm get in my way of a good feast" said Beerus as he lifts up his hand and fires a small energy ball at the clouds... however the energy ball didn't budge the dark clouds.

"What the!?!?" said Beerus.

"Oh my" said Whis. "Don't tell me you've gotten soft"

"I have not!" Shouted Beerus.

Whis then gets up and points his staff towards the clouds.

"Well that is one tough storm, I suppose I'll get rid of those clouds for you my lord" said Whis as he fires off a more powerful energy ball.

However his energy ball didn't do much against the clouds either.

"Oh dear..." said Whis.

"Is something wrong Whis?" said Bulma.

"This is no ordinary storm" said Whis. "I think this storm is created by a powerful entity, but I don't sense anyone nearby... I think this is a good time for you guys to get out of here before the storm hits this island. My lord, it's time we should be going"

"Ok fine" said Beerus as he walks up to Whis. "But bring the food with you"

"Hey! you can't just leave us!" said Bulma as Whis used his staff to gather up all the food and packed it all into a small energy capsule.

"Oh don't worry, you still got time before it hits" said Whis. "I'm gonna have to talk with supreme Ki about this storm and what's causing it"

"You mortals better get out of here before that blasted storm hits" said Beerus. "Especially Goku and Vegeta! I don't want anything to happened to you two!"

Both Whis and Beerus leave as Whis used his staff to fly away at light speed.

"I guess we have no choice" said Bulma. "Let's pack up and get out of here"

"I don't know about you Bulma, but that storm seems pretty tough" said Goku. "I kinda wanna test it out!"

"Don't be an idiot Kakarot" said Vegeta. "Didn't you hear what Whis and Beerus just said"

"Vegeta's right Goku" said Piccolo. "Whatever is making that storm is not from around here"

All of a sudden Pam started crying as she can sense something is wrong.

"Come on Videl, let's get out of here" said Gohan.

"Right" said Videl carrying Pam as they head to Bulma's aircraft.

"You too 18" said Krillen. "take Marron and head to inside Bulma's aircraft"

"Right" said 18.

As people were heading to the aircraft, Trunk's time machine suddenly shows up and lands near the gang.

"Wait!" Shouted Trunks as he opens the hatch from his ship.

"Trunks!" said Bulma with confusion as Trunks jumps out from his ship. "What are you doing here!"

"I've came from the future to tell Goku and Vegeta about the storm" said Trunks.

"Thanks for the warning, but we're already going so you didn't have to tell us" said Goku.

"No! That's not why I'm here" said Trunks. "I'm here to make sure you get into that storm!"

"What! Are you out of your mind!" said Bulma. "That storm is coming this way! Not only that but Beerus and Whis couldn't destroy it, if we don't leave soon we'll..." but before Bulma can finished her sentence the storm gets closer to the point of crazy winds started blowing.

"Oh crap! The winds are getting stronger!" said Piccolo.

All of a sudden both Krillen and Piccolo were lifted off the ground as the wind was sending them into the heart of the storm.

"I-I can't escape!!!" shouted Piccolo.

"G-Guys! help!!!" Shouted Krillen as he was flying away into the storm.

"KRILLEN!!! PICCOLO!!!" Shouted Goku.

"Everyone hurry! Get inside the ship before it..." However Bulma was suddenly lifted off from the ground as she was screaming.

"BULMA!!!" Shouted Vegeta as he flew up and tried to grab her.

However Vegeta losses control of his flying and is sucked into the storm along with Bulma.

"BULMA!!! VEGETA!!!" Shouted Goku.

"Goku it's fine!" Shouted Trunks. "That storm won't kill them"

"I still need to save them!" said Goku as he was about to fly towards them.

"Hold on!" Shouted Trunks as he grabbed Goku. "I'll explain! But for now everyone else should get out of here before we go in!"

As everyone else headed inside, 18 sat down in the drivers set and started the aircraft. As they begin to take off the storm was trying to pull in the aircraft carrying 18, Gohan, Videl, Marron, and Pam inside.

"We need to save them" said Goku. "I'll go destroy that storm and save everyone!"

"Hold on! Let me explain before you jump in" said Trunks.

"But I need to stop this storm!" Shouted Goku.

However both Goku and Trunks started to lift off the ground.

Trunks let's go of Goku as he flys closer to the storm.

"Goku wait!" Shouted Trunks as Goku flys towards the storm by himself.

"HOLD ON GUYS! IM COMING!!!" Shouted Goku as he heads straight towards the heart of the storm as Trunks follows Goku as fast as he can.

Then... the storm stops. The dark clouds disappear as the winds died down, leaving everyone in the aircraft safe and sound... however Goku and the others were nowhere to be found.

"Is it... over?" said Videl.

"But... where's daddy!?!" said Marron as she begins to cry.

"I... don't know..." said 18 as she puts her head down on the steering wheel, feeling defeated that she couldn't save the love of her life.

"Dad... please be ok..." Gohan thought to himself.

Meanwhile somewhere completely different... Goku slowly opens his eyes as he was laying on a busy street.

"Ouch!" said Goku as he slowly gets up and rubs the back of his head. "That smarts... what happened"

Goku then looks up and sees that random people were staring at him with confusing.

"Um... hello" said Goku as he springs up while the people backed away from shocked. "Hey um... were am I?"

People were whispering to each other as they were still confused as to where this strange man in a orange jumpsuit came from. After all it wasn't normal for someone like that to be laying unconscious in the middle of a busy street of New York City.

"Oh! I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Goku" said Goku as he smiles and giggles back at the crowd of people.

"Goku? What kind of name is that?" said a random citizen. "I think it sounds foreign"

"Wait, I think I've heard of that name before" said another citizen.

"Your right! I think my son watches a show with a guy name goku in it" said another random citizen.

"Oh! Could he be a cosplayer or something?" said a female citizen.

"Um excuse me, but has anyone seen my friends" said Goku. "I really need to find them to see if they're alright"

Just then a huge explosions hits some of the buildings as everyone in the crowd started screaming and running away from goku.

Goku turns around to see that more buildings Irrupt into explosives.

"What's going on here!" said Goku as he flew up to see what was going on.

Goku couldn't believe his eyes as he sees more of this unknown city was being attacked by groups of bad guys. some appeared to be Frieza's soldiers flying around shooting laser beams from their hands. Others where demons and monsters flaying around and picking up random people. There was groups of white figures with green hair and giant insects attacking people while others carrying swords and waving flags with skulls on them as they were running around in the streets.

"This is nuts!" Shouted Goku. "Who are those guys!!! Are they with Frieza!?!?"

"SMASH!!!" Goku then looks at the direction from where the sound was coming from and sees none other then Frieza fighting some large man wearing what seems to be a superhero costume.

"So your the one causing this Chaos you monster!" Shouted the strong looking man with blonde hair as he and Frieza continues to give each other rapid punches.

"HOHOHOHO my you are pretty strong for a human" said Frieza. "But I've fought much tougher enemies then you"

"Who's that guy fighting Frieza!?!?" Goku thought to himself.

Just then Frieza kicks the blonde man and sends him flying into a nearby building.

"Oh no! That guy is in trouble!" said Goku as he charges up and launches at Frieza.

"FRIEZA!!!" Frieza then turns around and sees Goku flying towards him.

"Well well, if it isn't my favorite monkey" said Frieza. "Are you here to die along with that human"

Frieza then blocks the high speed punch as they begin to fight.

"What's going on here! And who are these monsters attacking innocent people!!!" Shouted Goku as he continues to fight Frieza.

"Poor Goku" said Frieza as he continues block his punches with his own. "Times are changing, this is more then just another universe. This is a dimension invasion"

Goku backs off for a moment.

"Dimension invasion!?!?" said Goku with confusion in his voice.

"That's right" said Frieza. "Me and a few others from different dimensions have teamed up with a demon lord so he can take over this planet. Once this planet belongs to Him, he will grant us more power to take over our dimensions. In other words I'll be stronger then all of the gods in our dimension and rule all of the universes"

"So you teamed up with a villain in this dimension" said Goku. "That doesn't seem like you of all people would be someone's underlining"

"I am not someone's underlining!" shouted Frieza. "Im only helping him so he gives me something in return. Basically I scratch his back, he scratches mine"

"Oh ya! And what if he lies to you!" said Goku.

"Oh he's proven my worth" said Frieza. "In fact, don't you feel a little different then usual"

"What are you talking about!" said Goku.

Just then the strong man with blonde hair jumps out and tries to attack Frieza, However he dodges and flies up above them as the blonde man lands down below.

"You'll see soon" said Frieza as a dark portal above him opens. "I would stay and play but my time here is up, so long monkey"

"Get back here!!!" Shouted Goku as he flies up after him.

However Frieza enters the portal and disappears before Goku can reach him in time.

"Damn it!" Shouted Goku. "What the hell is going on!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Luffy.

(Play One Piece OST Gomu Gomu Bazooka! By LuffyThePirateKing93)

Somewhere on the ocean sea in the new world. The Thousand Sunny Ship sails along the calm and small waves as the straw hat crew gets ready to embark on another adventure.

"Yaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Shouted Luffy while sitting on the sunny's head. "This is gonna be fun!!!!!!"

"Luffy we still got a whole day before we reach the next island" said Nani.

"Let him have his fun" said Zoro while trying to take a nap. "He's too excited to even pay attention to anything right now"

"Hey Nami!" Shouted Luffy. "How long is it gonna take to the next island"

"I LITERALLY JUST TOLD YOU 10 SECONDS AGO!!!" Shouted Nami with a pissed off face.

As Nami was yelling at Luffy, Robin was relaxing in a chair wearing sunglasses and reading a book.

"Robin my dear! I made you a delicious cup of tea!!!" said Sanji with heart coming out of his eyes as he brings her a cup of tea.

"Oh why thank you" said Robin.

"YOHOHOHO!" Shouted Brook. "It's time to play my new song that I've been writing"

"Yay!" Shouted Chopper "I can't wait to hear it!"

"Ya! Me too!" Shouted Usopp.

"Will you guys keep it down! I'm trying to steer the ship here!" said Franky

"Oh come on Franky" said Usopp. "The water is calm right now, come here and have some fun"

"I know it's calm" said Franky. "But it's too calm, who knows what kind of stormy weather we might get into if we're not careful"

"Franky's right" said Nami after finally stopped yelling at Luffy. "We don't know what could happen here, however that doesn't mean the guys can't have fun. Right Franky"

"I guess so..." said Franky.

(0:43)

Luffy then stands up on the head and stretches.

"The sooner we get to the next island! The sooner I become King of The Pirates!!!" Shouted Luffy. "I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL WHAT'S UP HEAD FOR US!!!!"

Nami then looks over and sees a dark storm clouds ahead.

(End of soundtrack 0:57)

"Oh great" said Nami. "Now there's a storm coming this way"

"I told you didn't I!!!" Shouted Franky. "But you guys didn't listen"

"Wake me up when this is over" said Zoro while his eyes were shut as he begins to fall asleep.

"Typical Zoro" said Nami. "Always sleeping in the weirdest of times"

"Oh well, so much for my tan" said Robin as she gets up from her chair. "I guess I'll finish this book inside"

"Wait for me dear Robin!" said Sanji as he follows her inside.

Just then cannons shots were fired as the cannon balls crashed nexts to the thousand sunny, barley missing it.

"Are we being attacked!?!?" said Luffy as he gets back on the main deck.

Usopp screams as he looks at his telescope.

"IT'S THE MARINES!!!" Shouted Usopp as 5 marine ships were headed towards them.

"You got to be kidding me!" said Nami. "How did they find us!!!"

Back on one of the marine ships leading the charge. Smoker was looking though his telescope to see if the cannons hit their mark.

"Aw Damn it" said Smoker. "Why is it every time the marines shoot the cannons at these pirates it always misses their mark"

"Vice Admiral!" said Tashigi. "We're heading into a storm! I think we should turn around"

"What!?!?" said Smoker. "Don't tell me your giving up"

"It's not like that" said Tashigi. "I want to catch the straw hats as much as you do but that storm looks pretty dangerous, in fact I never seen a storm like that before"

"I don't care" said Smoker. "The straw hats have gotten away too many times already, we can't afford to lose them again"

"B-But..." said Tashigi.

"No buts! Follow them as if your life depends on it!" said Smoker.

Tashigi then sighs.

"Understood" said Tashigi.

Meanwhile back on the sunny.

"They're catching up to us!!!" Shouted Usopp.

"Crap! I guess we have no choice but to sail towards the storm" said Nami.

"Are you nuts!!!" Shouted Usopp. "Are you trying to get us killed!"

"We don't have much of a choice!" said Nami.

Luffy starts laughing.

"ALRIGHT!!!" Shouted Luffy. "LET'S HEAD STRAIGHT INTO THE STORM!!!!"

As the thousand sunny and five marine battle ships head straight into a storm. Strong winds starts to pick up speed.

"EVERYONE HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!!!" Shouted Nami as everyone was hanging on for dear life.

However Zoro was still sleeping as he starts to float away due to the strong winds.

"Oh no! Zoro!!!" Shouted Chopper.

"THAT MORON!!!" Shouted Nami.

"DON'T WORRY I'LL SAVE HIM" Shouted Luffy as he begins to stretches his arm to try and reach him.

But Zoro was flying away fast and Luffy couldn't reach him.

"Damnit He's too far away!" Shouted Luffy.

Zoro was still asleep as he flew straight towards the heart of the storm.

"I'm not abandoning Zoro!!!" Shouted Luffy as he lets go and starts flying after him into the storm thanks to the winds.

"LUFFY WAIT!!!!" shouted Nami.

Just then the thousand sunny and the five marine battle ships begin to lift up from the ocean water and head straight towards the heart of the storm with luffy, every was screaming for their lives while Luffy was screaming to save Zoro.

"ZORO!!!!!" Shouted Luffy.

Then... everything was quiet... no sign of the ships anywhere. It was like they vanished from the face of the earth.

Meanwhile somewhere completely different. Smoker slowly opens his eyes as he was on the ground.

He then gets up and looks around as he sees that his ship had crashed on land nearby. Tashigi and the other marines slowly got up from the ground as they didn't know where they are.

"W-what is this place!?!?" asked Tashigi as she adjusted her glasses.

"I don't know" said Smoker. "I know we're on land, but I never seen this place before"

Smoker looks around and sees that there's a big green statue of a lady. He then looks around again and sees there's a city across the ocean from their location.

"I think we're on a island" said Smoker.

"Vice Admiral Smoker look!" Shouted a marine. "It's straw hat!"

Smoker and Tashigi looked over to see an unconscious Luffy nearby.

All of the other marines gathered around Luffy as they were about to reprehended him.

"Hold on, don't touch him! He could be faking it!" Shouted Smoker as he runs towards them while Tashigi was looking around the area.

"No he's pretty much out" said one of the marines as he was poking at him by the back end of his rifle.

"Let me get a hold on him" said Smoker as he puts down his sea prison Jitte down against him so Luffy wouldn't move if he wakes up.

Smoker then grabs his mini transponder snail and tries to call headquarters.

"This is Vice Admiral Smoker, we have captured and reprehended straw hat Luffy" said Smoker.

No response...

"This is Vice Admiral Smoker! we have captured and reprehended straw hat Luffy!" said Smoker.

No response...

"Why isn't nobody picking up!?!?" said Smoker.

As Tashigi continues to look around she begins to notice something odd around her.

"This looks like some kind of tourists island, there's food stands and gift shops everywhere. But... where are the tourists?" Questioned Tashigi.

She then looks near the corner of her eye and sees something horrible.

"Smoker!" Shouted Tashigi as Smoker got up and look at the direction she was pointing at.

"W-What is this!!!" said Smoker as he looks at the pile of dead bodies one the grassy field nearby the giant green statue.

"W-Who... would do such a thing!" said Tashigi.

"It was fear..." both Smoker and Tashigi quickly looked over to see two figures standing near the dock entrance.

One of the figures has long black hair, dark eyes with visibly light pupils and pale white skin. His attire is a white uniform and hooded cloak, an ankle-length trench coat with many buttons on it's front and sleeves. He also wears a dark mask, which obscures the lower half of his face and features five spikes running down it's center. The other figure is a very tall man, standing easily over nine feet. With a stereotypical military crewcut hairstyle and wears a olive green trench coat with a green tank top underneath, dark gray pants, and sharp black sunglasses.

"Who are you!" Shouted Tashigi as marines around her and Smoker grabbed their rifles and aimed at the two figures.

"You were asking, if something happened to those people did you not... it was fear" said the man with the mask and a creepy voice.

"Actually I killed them" said the very tall man with sunglasses.

"Who are those guys" said a random marine.

"Are they pirates!?!?" said another random marine.

"Pirates... is that what you think of us" said the very tall man.

"Answer me again!" Shouted Tashigi. "Who are you!"

"I see, you're not used to this world yet... that's understandable" said the man with the mask and creepy voice. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sternritter F, But you may call me Äs Nödt"

"And I'm Toguro" said the very tall man

"I don't care if your pirates or not" said Smoker as he lifts up his sea prison weapon from the unconscious Luffy. "Your both criminals who killed innocent people, as the Vice Admiral of the Marines you two are under arrest"

"Is that so..." said Äs Nödt. "Toguro... show them what you can do"

"I don't take orders from you" said Toguro as he stakes off his jacket. "But I'll be happy to show them the strength of my power"

Toguro begins to transform into what looks like a grey monster as the marines watch in horror.

"They have devil fruit powers!!!" Shouted one of the marines.

Toguro begins to suck all of the weak marines souls with small tubes coming from his shoulders, killing them instantly while Tashigi, Smoker and Luffy (who was still unconscious) survived his attack.

Smoker turns around to see that Tashigi barely survived the attack as she falls to her knees.

"What did you do!!!" Shouted Smoker as he turns back around to face them.

"Isn't it obvious" said Toguro. "I took their souls"

"I'm a bit surprised that you guys survived" said Äs Nödt. "You all must be very strong in your own right... however..."

Äs Nödt then summons Reishi Thorns around him.

"Can you survived fear?" said Äs Nödt.

Äs Nödt fires his Reishi Thorns at Smoker, Smoker then uses his devil fruit ability to avoid getting hit by them.

"He can turn into smoke?" said Toguro. "Interesting..."

"Your not the only one who has devil fruit abilities" said Smoker.

"Devil... Fruit?" said Äs Nödt.

Just then, Smoker runs up to Äs Nödt and tries to landed a punch while his hand and part of his arm turned completely black thanks to Armament Haki. However Äs Nödt then uses his arm to counter it.

"What kind of Haki is this!!!" said Smoker.

"It's called Blut Vene" said Äs Nödt as he pushes Smoker, sending him flying as he crashes into an abandon hot dog stand nearby.

"Even though we're from different worlds" said Äs Nödt. "We have very similar abilities"

Smoker slowly gets up.

"Damn it" Smoker thought to himself. "These guys are strong, if I don't do something quick we might get killed"

Toguro then walks up to Smoker and grabs his Nanashaku Jitte.

"I'm sorry" said Toguro. "But I have my reasons..."

Toguro then puts Smoker's Jitte against him, nullifying Smoker's devil fruit abilities.

"Y-You know how devil fruits work!?!?" said Smoker.

"A ally from your world told me about sea prison stones and how they work against these powers" said Toguro. "He goes by the name of Black Beard"

"W-What!!!" said Smoker. "H-He's here too!!!"

"I'm only killing you to see a good friend again, I have nothing against you" said Toguro as he lifts up his arm to deliver a fatal punch to Smoker.

Suddenly a loud stomach noise comes out of nowhere.

"..." Toguro stops as he looks at Smoker.

"T-That... wasn't me" said Smoker.

Meanwhile Luffy's nose begins twitching as he smells the hotdogs that were out in the open after Smoker crashed into the hotdog stand a few seconds ago, but to Luffy... he smells meat.

"SMOKER!!!" Shouted Tashigi as Smoker and Toguro look over to see Luffy jumps back on his feet.

(Play One Piece OST Gomu Gomu Bazooka! By LuffyThePirateKing93 at 2:00)

Luffy inhales.

"I! SMELL!!! MEAT!!!!!!" Shouted Luffy as everyone looks over at him screaming at the top of his lungs.

(2:08)

"Who's that..." said Äs Nödt.

Luffy runs towards Toguro while activating second gear.

"Gum Gum..." Shouted Luffy as his fist ignites into flames. "RED HAWK!!!!!"

Luffy Punches Toguro with his Red Hawk, sending him flying across liberty island.

Äs Nödt was surprised about what he just witnessed.

(2:21)

"GIVE ME BACK MY MEAT!!!" Shouted Luffy as he then runs at incredible speed towards Äs Nödt. "Gum Gum..."

Äs Nödt quickly crosses his arms and activates Blut Vene to block his attack.

"GATLING GUN!!!!!!" Shouted Luffy as he rapidly punches Äs Nödt, causing him to be push back a little from the pressure.

"He's pushing me back while Blut Vene is active!?!?!?" Äs Nödt Thought to himself.

Luffy continues screaming until Äs Nödt was pushed all the way back against the wall, causing it to break in the process.

(2:39)

"Straw hat is kicking their butts without any problems!" said Tashigi. "How strong did this guy get since the last time we saw him!"

(2:46)

Then out of nowhere Toguro recovered from the last attack and was running straight towards Luffy while screaming as well. However Luffy then jumps up into the air, dogging Toguro just in time.

"Gear third!" said Luffy as he pumps air through both his arms simultaneously while using Armament Haki. "Gum Gum..."

He then retracts his arms and launches his attack with a great destructive power at Toguro.

"GRIZZLY MAGNUM!!!!!" Shouted Luffy as he destroys most of the ground below Toguro, causing a crater while Liberty island shakes in the process.

Toguro was still alive but in serious pain as he almost faints from the shock.

"Damn Straw hat" Smoker thought to himself while smirking. "I can't believe you just save my ass"

Luffy's arms go back to normal as he lands back down to the ground. However Äs Nödt uses flash step to get near Toguro and grabbed him. Then uses it again to get to the dock.

(3:29)

"This is not fear..." said Äs Nödt while carrying Toguro as a dark portal shows up behind them. "You'll all know true fear soon enough!"

Both Äs Nödt and Toguro disappears into the portal as it closes.

Luffy then puts his straw hat on his hand.

"Ya that's right! run away!" Shouted Luffy. "That's what you get for trying to steal my meat!"

"Hold on!?!?!" Tashigi Thought to herself. "He thought that they stole his meat? That's why he attacked them!?!?"

Luffy laughs to himself, believing he just saved his meat.

(End of soundtrack 3:58)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Naruto.

Naruto slowly opens his eyes. The cloudy sky stares back at him with trees around it.

"Where... am I" said Naruto as he gets up.

He looks around and sees a open field with people in the distance.

"W-What is this place?" said Naruto.

"Excuse me sir" Naruto turns around to see a man wearing some strange clothes and riding on a horse.

"I saw you passed out on the ground just a moment ago and I thought you may needed some help" said the man as he gets off the horse.

"Oh, thanks" said Naruto. "You see, I'm lost and I don't know where I am"

"Ya you do seem lost, I mean what's with the Orange outfit and that weird headband" said the man.

"Oh this" said Naruto. "I'm a ninja from the hidden leaf village, Naruto Uzumaki"

"Uz-om-eki?" said the man.

"No Uzumaki!" said Naruto. "I was on my way to Valley of the End and face Sasuke, but I ran into a storm and got sucked in. After that I woke up here"

"You were trying to find this Sa-suke?" said the man.

"Well not really find him but more like batting... hey wait a minute!" said Naruto. "How come you got Sasuke's name right but not my last name!"

"Look I don't know much about these Japanese names ok" said the man. "I'm just trying to do my job"

"Japanese?" said Naruto. "Never mind about that! I need to find a way out of here!"

Just then the the horse was freaking out and runs away as the man looks up to see a giant weird looking insect walking on two legs.

"What the hell is that!!!" shouted the man as the giant insect lunges out and attacks the man.

"What the!" said Naruto as the man was screaming while the giant insect was eating him alive. "Hang on! I'll save you!"

Naruto quickly activate his rasengan and runs towards the insect.

"Rasengan!" Shouted Naruto as he hits the insect with his attack, sending it flaying as it crashes to a nearby tree. Killing it instantly.

Naruto then turns back and quickly tries to help the man.

"Are you ok!" said Naruto.

The man was bleeding badly from a huge bite on his neck that the insect made, he reached out his arm to Naruto and dies from trauma and blood lose.

"Dammit!" said Naruto as he slowly lays him down to the ground.

He then noticed a patch on the man's uniform. It reads "New York City's Central Park Ranger" on it.

"I never seen this writing before, but I can read it somehow... " said Naruto. "Not only that but that weird bug creature came out of nowhere... something isn't right here"

Naruto begins to hear screams as he turns around and sees more giant insects and monsters attacking people in the park.

"Those people are in trouble!" said Naruto as he starts running towards the direction.

Suddenly Naruto hears explosions from a distance while more screams were heard. Soon the whole area around him was in chaos as he stops in place to look around.

"Something is definitely not right here" said Naruto.

Just then Naruto sees a man with a glowing book riding on what appears to be wind in a ark-like vessel as he lands down and begins attacking with the same green book.

"Wind Magic: Crescent Kamaitachi!" Shouted the young man as he extends his arms outward and forms a thin crescent-shaped blade of wind, which is sent towards the giant insects. Killing most of them to save some people.

"Is that a wind style attack?" said Naruto. "I better take a look closer"

Naruto runs again as he heads to meet him.

The young man has messy black hair, a pitch-black shirt with a high collar, long sleeves and a light yellow robe with a emblem of a sun on it. He also wears light brown pants, a pair of brown belts that cross each other, and pair of boots. Additionally, pouch strapped at his right-hand side of his waist where he keeps that glowing green book of his.

"Hey!" The young man looks over to see a yellow haired young man wearing a orange and black clothing running up to him with his arms behind him as he stops.

"That's an awesome wind jutsu you got there!" said Naruto.

"Wind jutsu?" The young man thought to himself.

"I can do wind jutsu too" said Naruto. "We should team up and figure out what's going on"

"..." the young man with the messy black hair just stared at him for a little bit with a blank look on his face.

"Um hello! Why are you staring!" said Naruto with a annoyed look on his face.

"He doesn't have a Grimoire..." the young man thought to himself. "But I can sense some strange strong Mana inside of him, he doesn't look like he's from this world either. Maybe I should team up with him... even though he sounds annoying"

"My name is Yuno" said Yuno. "I'm from the Golden Dawn"

"Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto. "I'm from the hidden leaf village. I never heard of a village named golden dawn before"

"..." Yuno continues to stare at him.

"Anyway, do you know what's going on here?" said Naruto.

"Not a clue" said Yuno.

"I see, you too huh" said Naruto. "Well come on! We got to save some more people, they need our help!"

Just then a tiny green haired girl with wings comes out of nowhere and begins talking with Yuno.

"Yuno! We got to find a way back!" said the tiny girl. "I don't want to be in this world anymore!"

"What the!" said Naruto in confusion. "Who's that! And why is she flying around you!"

"Yuno who's this loser!" said the tiny girl.

"Loser!" Shouted Naruto In frustration. "I'm not a loser! If anything I'm a war hero!"

"That's Naruto, he's from a different world I guess" said Yuno.

"And why did you answer her when she called me a loser!" said Naruto.

"Wait... did he say... different world?" Naruto thought to himself.

"DIE YOU STUPID BUGS!!!" Naruto and Yuno heard a loud scream as they turned towards the direction of where the screaming was coming from.

Suddenly a big explosion hits a group of giant insects, killing them one by one as a very angry young man was going around and causing smaller explosions to kill more insects.

"If somebody doesn't tell me where I am, I'm gonna be pissed!!!!" Shouted the young man with blonde spiky hair and wearing a weird outfit.

"He sounds pissed already..." said Naruto.

"We should go aid him" said Yuno as he summoned another windy vessel. "Jump on Naruto"

"Right!" said Naruto as he jump on a ark-like vessel made of wind and heads out to meet the very angry young man.

Yuno and Naruto caught up with him as they landed and proceeded to walk up to the angry young man.

"Who the hell are you guys!" said the angry young man.

"I'm Yuno and this is Sylph" said Yuno as he introduced himself and his spirit.

"Hey! You forgot me!" said Naruto as he runs over to them.

"And who the hell is this loser!" said the angry young man.

"I'm not a loser! I'm Naruto" said Naruto.

"Sounds like a loser name to me" said the angry young man.

"It's not a loser name!!!" Shouted Naruto while Sylph was laughing to herself.

Just then more insects and other monsters started showing up as they surround them.

"Oh great, more of these bugs and other stupid monsters" said the angry young man.

"We're not stupid monsters you useless humans, we're demons!" said one of the demons.

"That's right and these bugs are our allies" said another demon.

"Wait! They can talk!" said Naruto.

"I think only these demons can talk" said Yuno as he opens his Grimoire.

The young man makes tiny explosions from his palms.

"Demons or not, your pissing me off!" said the young man. "And every single one of you is gonna die by my hands! King Explosion Murder! Katsuki Bakugo!"

"King Explosion Murder..." said Yuno with a blank face.

"And he says I have a stupid name..." said Naruto with annoyed look one his face.

"SHUT UP LOSERS!!!" Shouted Bakugou.

"It doesn't matter what your names are, you're all gonna die anyway" said a tall, slender demon male as he walks in front of the group of demons and insects.

The tall demon resembles a young, Japanese adult male, having very long straight jet-black hair and violet eyes with pointy eyelids. he wears a long, wavy black coat with a red inside. On the bottom half of his face lies a metallic mask, with a couple strands of tape to help keep the mask on, eight breathing holes and a pair of horizontal triangular lenses akin to tiny reading glasses.

"Hey! Karasu Is here!" said one of the demons.

"You humans are in deep trouble now" said another demon.

"Karasu?" said Naruto. "You don't look like Kankurō's puppet"

"Are you calling Karasu a puppet! How dare you call him such trash!" said one of the demons.

"It's fine, I'm not offended by such words" said Karasu. "But yes my name is Karasu, like you 3 I'm from a different world then the one we're currently on now. In fact It's thanks to him that we're all here, plus he gave me life and the privilege to lead these groups of demons and ants"

"And who is this guy you speak of" said Yuno.

"That's a secret..." said Karasu as he then points at Naruto, Yuno, and Bakugou while more demons and insects gathering around them. "Now attack these fools"

"Ya! Let's get them!" said another demon.

(Play J Stars Victory Vs. Soundtrack, Burning Sword)

Both demons and giant insects started running at them for an attack.

"Bring it on you bastards!" Shouted Bakugou as he throws his hands back and uses the explosions to propel himself towards them. He then jumps on one the demons and puts his hand on the demon's face.

(0:13)

Bakugou's explosion goes off killing the demon and sending the others around him flying while Bakugou jumps back from the impact.

Naruto then makes a hand sign.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Shouted Naruto as multiple versions of him pop out of nowhere and begin attacking the demons and Insects.

"Yuno!" Shouted Sylph.

"I know" said Yuno as he opens his grimoire while Sylph inhales in air in her mouth. "Wind Creation Magic: Wind Spirit Magic: Sylph's Breath!"

Sylph then launches an enormous bullet of concentrated wind streams, killing some of the demons and insects.

"I see, they're not just push overs" said Karasu. "No matter..."

Karasu then lifts up his hand and throws something at one of Naruto's shadow clones as it suddenly explodes and disappears.

"I'll just use my ability" said Karasu.

"He can use explosions too!?!?" Bakugou thought to himself.

"He attacked one of my clones by throwing that weird looking object!" said Naruto.

"Deleterious Bomb" said Karasu as he then makes another three sticks of green organic dynamite that are bound together with a timer attached to it and throws it at Bakugou.

"Look out!" Shouted Naruto.

Bakugou uses his large grenade-like gauntlets to block himself as he gets hit barely by the attack while grunts in pain.

"Dammit!" Shouted Bakugou.

(0:56)

"It's over for you 3" said Karasu as he summons flying balls of explosives outfitted with traditional string fuses, bat wings, and a single orange eye. "Trace-Eyes"

Yuno then manifests dozens of blades composed solely of compressed solid wind.

"Wind Creation Magic: Wind Blades Shower" said Yuno as the blades of wind attack all of the flying explosions balls, setting them off in the process.

However without Karasu knowing, the real Naruto jump up in the air from behind while carrying a weird shuriken shape attack.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" Shouted Naruto as he trows the Rasenshuriken at Karasu.

(1:17)

It collides with Karasu as he's hit with the attack. the central sphere of the Rasenshuriken detonates, producing a vortex of wind in the immediate area.

"W-What... is that!" said Bakugou in shock.

"Impressive..." said Yuno.

"Wow!" said Sylph. "I can't lie, but that loser is actually pretty good"

Naruto lands down and looks back a smirk on his face.

(1:38 skip to 2:42)

Karasu is hit with countless microscopic wind blades as it damage his body. He screams in pain as his body suddenly begins to glow red.

"No! I can't die! Not again!!!!" Shouted Karasu as he about to disintegrate. "I'm not ready! Give me another chance! Please Lucifer!!!!"

Karasu's body explodes as the wind vortex disappears, leaving nothing behind but a small crater.

"Wait... did the Rasenshuriken cause him to explode... or was it something else" Naruto thought to himself as everything died down.

(3:11 end of soundtrack)

Naruto and the others look at the remaining demons and insects.

"T-They killed Karasu!!!" Shouted a surviving demon. "Retreat!!!"

"Let's get out of here!" Shouted another demon as the remaining demons and insects begin to flee.

"Ya! Get out of here you monsters! Believe it!!!" Shouted Naruto as they run away.

Yuno and Bakugou walked up to Naruto.

"That was some impressive magic you got there" said Yuno.

"Magic!?!?" said Bakugou in confusion. "That was his Quirk... I think... wait how did you managed to make clones of yourself and make that mini wind nuke!"

"Magic!?!? Quirk!?!? no it's my Jutsu!" said Naruto. "I used my chakra to make those Jutsus... well I actually more then one source of chakra but that's for another story"

"Quirks, Chakra, who the heck cares at this point!" Shouted Sylph. "We're obviously not from around here! We need to get back to our worlds and end this nightmare!"

"I wonder if Asta is here too" said Yuno.

"Oh come on! Your really wondering about that fool right now at a time like this!" Shouted Sylph.

"That fairy bitch is right" said Bakugou. "This definitely isn't the world I know and I'm not spending another second on this useless world"

"Who are you calling a bitch you meanie!" Shouted Sylph.

"Man she's annoying..." Naruto thought to himself.

"From the looks of it, this is New York City" said Bakugou. "However some of the buildings here look off and there's no heroes in sight. not only that, but it seems like everyone here doesn't have a quirk. It's almost like we're in another version of my world, like another dimension"

"Wait hold on, another dimension! You mean there's worlds that look like this one but different" said Naruto.

"If what Bakugou says is true then that means there's more people from other worlds here as well... not only that but someone very dangerous and powerful is behind all of this" said Yuno.

"Someone even more powerful then Kaguya..." Naruto thought to himself.

"If what I'm thinking is true... then that said person is planning something bad" said Yuno.

"Sounds like that's quite the dilemma..."

Everyone froze in place as they heard someone speaking to them with some strange and sinister aura.

Naruto then turns around and looks up to see two strange figures hovering in the sky.

"it would be a shame..." said a strange man with purple skin and red lines around his eyes while wearing a black suit with gold armor pieces over his body. "If that theory happens to be true..."

"What the!" Shouted Bakugou. "Who the hell are you guys!"

"Oh, look at them squirm with fear" said a strange woman with green skin and wings on her back while wearing a red leotard with gloves and high thin boots. "It's pathetic and sad... it almost seems cute"

"We won't ask again" said Yuno. "Who are you guys"

"Our names are not important right now" said the strange purple man. "But our lord Lucifer's plan to take over this world must continue"

"Take over... the world?!?!?" said Naruto. "So you guys are behind this! And who is this Lucifer jerk!"

"Why, he is the ruler of the underworld of course" said the strange green woman. "Lately he's been pretty mad about what's happening with his paradise. apparently too many sinners have been getting killed and being sent straight to hell, in other words somebody is going around and killing all the evil in this world for their selfish gain and that's a bad thing"

"And since so many sinners have been killed over the years, it causes a dimensional unbalance" said the strange purple man. "As a result of this unbalance, our dimension was ripped open to many worlds. Our lord took advantage of this and gathered some of the most evil and powerful foes from different dimensions and brought some back to life to work for him"

"So this Lucifer guy is gathering villains from different worlds to kill innocent people to then take over this world" said Bakugou.

The strange green woman chuckles for a bit.

"Correct" said the strange green woman.

"Our lords's has made a deal with these foes to help take over this world" said the strange purple man. "Once that's done, our lord will grant them any wish they want as a reward for helping him take over this world"

"Let me ask you something... what person from my world is working with your leader" said Naruto.

"Let's see... I believe he goes by the name of Madara Uchiha" said the strange green woman.

Naruto looks down

"I see... well I'm sorry!" said Naruto as he looks back up at them. "But I'm not let you guys take over this world! Especially let those guys like Madara get what they want!"

"Well then, I guess we will have to stop you then" said the strange purple man as he lifts up his hand for an attack.

"Buster Cannon!"

Just then two large energy balls attack and hit the strange purple man before he can attack Naruto and the others.

"Who did that!" said the strange green woman.

"Rose Whip!"

Suddenly a long thorny whip attacks the green woman as it wraps around her as she falls down to the ground, unable to fly.

"Who's attacking us!" Shouted The strange green woman.

"Lighting Blade!" The strange green woman looks over to see a man with spiky silver hair and a mask in strange green jacket as he attacks her with a bolt of lightning on his arm.

The strange green woman screams as she finally breaks free and fly back up after being hit with that attack.

"Kakashi sensei!" Shouted Naruto as he looks over to see Kakashi with a strange man with long red hair while wearing a pink slacks and jacket with gold trim on it.

As the smoke clears above, the strange purple man only has a few scratches on him as he turns around and see a yelling man with a sword flying straight towards him.

"I got you now Kane!" Shouted the man with a sword.

Kane blocks the attack and backs away with the strange green woman.

"Are you alright Galena" said Kane.

"I'm fine! It's just that attack stings!" said Galena.

Suddenly a dark portal opens behind them.

"Let's go, he's calling for us" said Kane as he and Galena leave and disappear with the portal.

"Come back!" Shouted Naruto.

But it was too late, Kane and Galena were already gone.

"Dammit" said Naruto.

"It's alright" said the man with the sword as he hovers down. "Trust me, we're not ready to fight them just yet"

"Who are you" said Naruto.

"I'm Trunks, and I have a lot of explaining to do" said Trunks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Light Yagami.

Two years earlier.

As everyone was patiently waiting in the yellow box warehouse. Light Yagami and Near were waiting for Teru Mikami to come inside as the big warehouse fan slowly spins in the background.

"You there outside..." said Light. "Have you finished writing down the names in the notebook"

The room was silent for a moment.

"Yes, I've written them" said Mikami.

everyone except for Light and Near were shocked. However Light's left eye was twitching a little as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"No... I can't laugh yet" Light thought to himself. "I got to hold it in, they're all gonna die! 40 seconds after he writes down their names! 35 seconds... I'll claim my victory"

"Don't you think it's odd..." said Near as Light looks back at him. "Why would he answer you so quickly, calmly, and honestly when you asked if he written down our names on the notebook"

"Who knows?" said Light. "Maybe he's just honest or confident... or maybe he's seen through your brilliant plan"

"Huh?!?! Then that means we're in big trouble!" said Matsuda.

Near looks over.

"Teru Mikami" said Near. "If it's not too trouble for you, won't you please come in and join us? I already know you've been doing the killings for Kira... then there shouldn't be anything to worry about since you written our names in the notebook... you can come right on in"

"Teru Mikami is it?" said Light. "He's correct, there's no reason to hid from us... you can come in"

Teru Mikami then opens the sliding door carrying the note book.

"You've done well Mikami..." Light thought to himself.

"How many seconds has it been since you wrote down the first name?" said Light casually.

Mikami looks down at his watch.

(Play Death Note OST 23 Low Of Solipsism)

"30 seconds..." said Mikami. "31... 32... 33..."

Everyone is so quiet as they waiting to see what was going to happen.

"34... 35... 36" continued Mikami. "37... 38... 39..."

Light smiles sinisterly as his eyes looked over at Near.

"Well Near... it looks like I won" said Light.

"40!!!" Shouted Mikami as time it self had stoped.

The room was frozen as the the big fan spinning in the room suddenly stopped...

(0:36)

Suddenly Near felt a sharp pain in his chest as he was having a heart attack, he fell over as everyone but Lightwatched in horror.

"Nate!" Shouted Anthohy.

Suddenly Anthohy too felt a sharp pain as he fell over as Light continued to watch while given a sinister smile.

"OH GOD!" Shouted Matsuda as Steven Loud and Halle Bullook dropped like flies. "THE PLAN DIDN'T WORK!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

(0:50)

Shuichi Aizawa quickly looks at Light.

"IT WAS YOU!" Shouted Shuichi. "Your Kir..."

However Shuichi just got a heart attack as he tries to stand up as Light begins to chuckle.

"What's wrong?" said Light with a sinister look as he knew he won. "Is something bothering you?"

"Bastard!" Shouted Hideki as he tries to pull out his gun... However Hideki felt a sharp pain as well and fell to the ground.

While everyone was dying around Light, Matsuda was shocked and scared at was about to happen to him.

"N-No! T-This can't be happening!?!?" said Matsuda. "L-Light... you were..."

(1:11)

Matsuda heart stoped as he slowly fell on his back... Light looks over at Matsuda for a moment.

"I'm sorry Matsuda" said Light. "I had no choice... even if you were my favorite... it was nice knowing you while it lasted"

Matsuda slowly took his last breath as Light was surrounded by dead bodies of his "former" comrades.

(1:30)

"G-GOD!" Shouted Mikami "W-We did it! We deleted them!"

Suddenly Light begins to laughs uncontrollably.

"WE DID IT! I WON!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Shouted Light as he continues to laugh uncontrollably. "NO ONE CAN STOP KIRA! NO ONE CAN'T DEFEAT JUSTICE!!! I AM GOD OF THIS NEW WORLD!!!"

(1:43)

As Light continues to celebrate his victory, Ryuk casually sits on the tower with his notebook open.

"Well... it looks like he managed to kill him after all" said Ryuk as he closes the death note. "I wonder what's next in store for us in the future"

(1:56)

Ryuk starts laughing as the sun sets in the distance, a new dawn of humanity begins.

(2:08)

Two years later, present time...

(2:18 / End Of Soundtrack)

Tokyo Japan, 2015. 9:00 pm.

"Hello Tokyo! I'm your host Maeko Kataoka and today we have a very special gust on our show!" said Maeko as her program is being broadcast on tv and the radio. "Please give a warm welcome to our great Detective, Light Yagami!"

As everyone in the audience gives an applause to Light as he walks in and sits down next to Kataoka.

"Light Yagami is one of Japan's finest Detectives and a lone survivor after Kira spared his life as long as he promised our god to no longer try and go after his justice" said Maeko. "So tell us Mr Yagami, what was it like to go face to face with the legendary Kira"

"Well miss Kataoka it's a long story, as you may know I was once the head of the Japanese task force in order to stop Kira" said Light. "at first I didn't believe Kira was a god and thought he was a murderous psychopath. however we failed to capture him because it turns out that he really was a god and he showed us the way of justice"

Everyone in the audience clapped in response.

"Unfortunately my good friends at the force still didn't believe in him and tried to stop justice, however it was too late as they all died from heart attacks" said Light. "Kira really didn't want to kill them, but he had no choice"

"Mr Yagami, how do you feel about your book on the Kira investigation having sold millions around the world" said Maeko.

"Well Miss Kataoka, it was quite a surprise" said Light. "But I shouldn't be too surprised seeing how Kira is pretty popular"

"Oh! Which that reminds me" said Maeko. "Everyone here is getting a copy of Mr Yagami's book for free! All signed by Light Yagami himself!"

Everyone in the audience claps and cheers as Ryuk was watching tv and eating a fresh apple.

"And for those watching at home, you can order your coby of Shinigami's Apple today!" said Maeko.

Suddenly the television showing the rerun of Light's interview goes off.

"Hey!" said Ryuk as he quickly finishes his apple. "I was watching that"

"I'm sorry Ryuk, but I'm having my mother and sister come over tonight" said Light. "I can't have you sitting around eating apples while watching reruns, they can't see you remember"

"Ya Ya, I get the picture" said Ryuk as he gets up from the couch and hovers in the air.

Two years ago Light had successfully killed Near, as a result crime has dropped 99.5 percent around the world. Light then went on and retired from the task force, but is still a detective in the Japanese police department. he then published a book about the investigation (completely edited of course) as it sold millions and made him billions for his success. However Misa Amane died not too long after due to cutting her life twice with the Shinigami's eyes and Teru Mikami was killed after Light had no use of him anymore. Now Light Yagami lives out a very rich life with Ryuk in his fancy apartment building while killing some criminals in his spare time.

"Hey Light, I'm really bored... is anything exciting going to happen soon, I hope" said Ryuk.

"Well as you know Ryuk, I am god of this new world" said Light. "And as a result of the death note, I basically ended all crimes in general. So of course there's less criminals running around the world. not only that but anyone who has ever challenge me has ended up dead... in other words..."

Light as a sinister look on his face.

"I am unstoppable" said Light.

"I don't want to rain on your parade or anything" said Ryuk. "But there's something I need to tell you"

"If it's about the new FBI Director then I don't want to hear it" said Light. "Glover is a lost cause trying to go after Kira, everyone knows it. Besides he's no Ryuzaki or Nate that's for sure... in fact it would have been fun if he was, but I don't want to risk getting caught a third time"

"Actually I wasn't talking about him" said Ryuk. "A friend of mine from the Shinigami realm has gotten some interesting news lately. it turns out that Lucifer, the lord of the underworld is pretty pissed off about the insane amount of sinners that are coming to his world thanks to you writing all those names in the death note"

(Author's note: I know that in the death note manga there's no heaven or hell, however I'm basing this off the anime for story convenience, sorry for confusing anyone with this. Anyway back to the story)

"I see... so basically I pissed of satan, is that correct" said Light with a smirk on his face.

"That's right, However I wouldn't be celebrating if I were you" said Ryuk. "Lucifer isn't the sort of guy to messed with"

"Why? I'm not going to hell, besides there's nothing he can do to stop me unless he has a death note of his own and knows my real name" said Light.

"Even if he had his own death note, Lucifer is not allowed to kill anyone on his own" said Ryuk. "He maybe the ruler of the underworld but he can't decide the fate of human beings... the same goes to god as well"

"Ok, and why should I be afraid of him if he's not gonna do anything to me" said Light.

"That's true he can't... but he can send his army to do his work for him..." said Ryuk.

Light was a little taken back by what Ryuk was saying.

"Are you saying that he might send his army of demons to earth" said Light.

"It's a possibility... besides I kinda want to see what happens, it's been quite boring around here" said Ryuk as he begins to chuckle.

"I'm not scared of some false God, there's only one ruler" said Light. "And that's me"

"Yikes, it's a good thing he can't hear you" said Ryuk. "Otherwise he might break his rule and kill you himself if he can"

Suddenly the door bell rings.

"That must be Mom and Sayu" said Light as he walks up to the door. "Please don't do anything that will expose you Ryuk"

"Don't say I didn't warn you" said Ryuk. "You'll be sorry if something happens"

Light ignores Ryuk as he opens the door while Sayu and his mother step inside.

Sayu had recovered and is no longer in a wheelchair, she doesn't remember much of anything after recovering.

"Something smells good!" said Sayu as she walks inside.

"Sorry we're a little late, but It's good to see you again Light" said Sachiko.

"Ya, it's good to see you too" said Light.

Meanwhile in New York City, 7:05 am.

"I will not rest until Kira is behind bars in the name of justice" said FBI Director Glover.

Director Glover is a bald African-American man wearing glasses with thick black frames. His outfit consists of a black military jacket with blue straps and a black twin tailed cape with red trimmings, blue gloves, yellow pants with a blue sash and boots.

"Some people may call me a fool for going after this so called god, but he's still a mass murderer and needs to be arrested for his crimes" said Glover. "Sure he has killed criminals and crime rates have gotten down... but he also has killed men and women in the force and I can't allow that. Kira if your watching, please understand that this is for your own good. even if killing criminals made the world a better place, you can't go around playing god and decide peoples facts... I can't allow such behavior"

"What you just saw was the newly appointed FBI Director Glover as he was addressing Kira yesterday" said the news woman. "Although he has a good record and worked his way up to become a director of the FBI, he's approval rating have gone down to 1%, making him the most hated FBI Director in U.S. history in the public eye"

The news woman turns over to her coanchor.

"So tell me John, do you think it was a good idea for the president to appoint such a man for this job" said the news woman.

"Well Sherry it's most likely that the president is regretting that decision right about now" said John as the tv was still going while a young man was getting ready to go out. "However I don't want the newly appointed Director to lose his job, but I do want him to retract his message if he wants to gain some support again. If I was him I would try everything I can do regain trust in the American people and stop going after such nonsense"

"Aw man, I forgot to turn off the tv again" said the young man as he walks over and turns it off. "My Electric bills is gonna go through the roof"

Male Protagonist:

Name: Seth Jacobs

Age: 23

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 167 lbs

Race: Caucasian

Home: New York, New York

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Blue (wears glasses)

Build: medium

Likes: anime, manga, video games, bugs (but not spiders), interested in forensic science and entomology.

Dislikes: being bored, half-assed part time job, spiders, people killing bugs for no real reason, sports (finds it boring).

His outfit consists a white shirt with a striped jacket and dark blue jeans with shoes.

My is Seth Jacobs, and I'm currently 23 years old. Even though it's my day off today from my crappy part time job, I still need to head down to the comic book store and pick up the newest issue of the dragon ball super manga.

(Author's Note: As you may know this is set in a alternate universe in the world of death note, so some rules can be broken, for example manga arcs that are currently going on now in real life are happening here in this world even though it's 2015)

Seth walks down and out of his apartment as the morning mailman had just arrived.

"Hey Seth, your up pretty early" said the mailman. "Isn't this your day off"

"Ya, but I'm gonna get something from the store" said Seth. "It's really important"

"Ok then, take care and watch out for cars" said the mailman.

"Thanks! you take care as well!" said Seth as he run down and almost gets hit by a taxi.

"Watch it pal!" Shouted the taxi driver with a brooklyn accent before driving away.

"Sorry!" Shouted Seth as he continues to head out.

"Man... that boy never learns" said the mailman.

Why am I taking to myself you may ask... well I don't have much friends and I basically live alone, plus I don't have a girlfriend... which kinda sucks. I'm just your typical Nerd that reads Japanese manga on his spare time. Honestly life has been pretty boring ever since Kira basically took over the world with his creepy powers, but it's actually quite nice. Crime's gone down, no gang thugs in the streets, city's much safer, nobody locks their doors at night, and wars have completely stopped around the world. In fact some countries are deciding whether or not they should keep their military forces anymore. Cops still roam the streets but they're just watch guards if anything else, if they see some strange behavior or a criminal they take action. But 9 times out of 10, the criminal dies from a heart attack before the police can take him back to prison as his information goes out to the public.

Seth continues walking in down town New York City as he tries to get to the comic store. He then turns a corner and sees two guys talking to each other.

"Check this baby out" said the man holding a gun in public.

"Man that's a pretty looking gun you got there" said another man.

"Ya, I can't wait too take her out for a spin in the woods later today" said the man with the gun. "You should come too and bring your gun as well"

"Ya, That would be fun" said another man.

Oh right, did I mention that gun restriction laws have been lifted. it's much easier to buy a gun off the store now because no one even dares to comment crimes anymore.

"Nice I made it in time" Seth thought to himself as he enters the comic store.

"Well well well, if it isn't my favorite customer" said the comic book store owner.

"Hey Albert" said Seth. "Do you have the latest issue"

"I sure do, in fact it just came in not too long ago" said Albert as he bulls out a box of dragon ball super manga and hands a coby to Seth.

"Thanks" said Seth as he walks over and looks around the store. "I think I'll get some more issues from other series while I'm here"

Like i said before, it's actually pretty boring. Nothing ever happens in this world anymore... I'm not saying I want crimes again or anything, but I wished something amazing would happen. Maybe I'll run into a pretty girl and she finds me attractive or something, like some kinda romance manga... or maybe I'll die and get reincarnated to another world... or maybe I'm really a alien from a different world with amazing powers so I can train and become a hero!!! Yeah that's never going to happen... But it would be interesting to see if my life gets any better... probably not...

Seth finds a copy of my hero academia and jojo's bizarre adventure: star dust crusaders manga that he doesn't own yet.

"I've already read these issues online but I like to have the physical copies to read again in the future" Seth thought to himself as he goes up the Albert and buys the manga.

"Take care man and come again" said Albert.

"You too Albert" said Seth as he leaves the store and heads out. "I can't wait to read this new issue!"

Even if nothing happens in my life, that's fine by me. But... getting a girlfriend would be nice...

"Now calm down sir, What's seems to be the problem" Seth walks to a corner and sees two cops talking to a old man in a alleyway.

"You need to tell me where I can get to a paid phone so I can call help to look for my grand son!" shouted the old man.

The man was wearing a Indiana jones style of clothing with a fedora, a light short-sleeved buttonless shirt, khaki pants, dress shoes, and white gloves with dark wristbands on his arms.

"It's very important that I need to get to a paid phone! We were on a plane heading back from Egypt to Japan to see how my daughter was doing when suddenly we hit a storm and I lost consciousness" said the old man. "When I woke up I ended up here! Please I need to find out where Jotaro is!"

"Jotaro?" Seth thought to himself. "A plane heading back from Egypt to Japan? Call me crazy but that's sounds awfully like the ending to stardust crusaders. Wow talk about a jojo reference, but it's probably just a coincidence that some old man would be complaining about..."

But before Seth realized it, something completely unrealistic came to his ears.

"Now sir" said the cop. "I'll ask you one more time, what is your name"

"Ok fine I'll tell you, since you won't listen to me!" said the old man. "My name is Joseph Jostar and I'm looking for my grandson Jotaro!"

Seth stops and slowly turns around to get a better look of the man... he realizes that the old man is Joseph Jostar in the flesh!

"Wait! Is this some kind of joke!?!?" Seth thought to himself. "Why am I seeing and hearing some crazy shit!"

"Now point me to a damn phone so I can call the speed wagon foundation to help me find him!" said Joseph.

"Speed Wagon Foundation!?!?!?" Seth thought to himself. "Now I've really lost it!"

"Calm down sir!!!" said the cop as he and the other police man grabbed Joseph.

"No! Get off of me!" Shouted Joseph. "What the hell are you doing!"

"What the hell is going on here!?!?" Seth thought to himself as he watches the police man handled Joseph. "It's got to be some kind of a mistake! It must be some very delusional old man but... he looks so real to Joseph in the manga! Not only that but he named Jotaro and the speed wagon foundation without hesitation! I should probably help him!"

Just when Seth was about to save Joseph from the police, a large humanoid Ant came out of no where and begin to attack one of the cops.

"OH! MY! GOD!!!" Shouted Joseph.

Seth was completely frozen with confusion and fear as he saw a giant humanoid Ant attacking one of the cops. The police man was screaming while the giant human like Ant was eating him

"HOLLY! SHIT!!!!" Shouted Joseph as one of the cops grabs a gun and shoot the ant multiple times.

Suddenly a white person with green hair and one yellow eye comes out from the ground and impales the other cop from the back, Seth watched in horror as he knew what that thing was.

"Is that!?!?" said Seth. "A white zetsu!?!?!?"

The white zetsu and the giant humanoid Ant turn their attention towards Joseph.

"OH! NO!" Shouted Joseph as he make a shocked facial expression with his hands on his cheeks.

"I got to do something!" said Seth as he runs up to Joseph and grabs his arm. "This way Mr Joestar!"

Seth pulls Joseph away as they run away from the white zetsu and the humanoid Ant.

"Who are you and do you know what's going on young man!?!?" said Joseph as Seth let's go of his while they run away from the monsters.

"I have no clue!" said Seth. "But I think that was a white Zetsu clone and some sort of giant ant!"

"Wait! You saw them!" said Joseph.

"Of course i saw them... and no I don't have a stand if that's what your gonna say" said Seth.

"How do you know about them and how do you know what stands are!" said Joseph.

"Simple! I read about it from a manga" said Seth. "in fact, I read about you in a manga as well!"

"What did you just say!" said Joseph as they continue to run. "You know about me in some Japanese comic book!?!?"

"Well technically yeah! but more importantly why are you and those things out in the real world!?!?" said Seth.

"Real world!?!? What are you talking about!" said Joseph

Just then a huge explosion hits one of the buildings as people start to panic. Seth looks around to see other monsters and bad guys from different manga series as they attack random people.

"This is bad! What is going on around here!" Seth thought to himself.

Just then Seth and Joseph turned left as they stumble near time square... Seth stops completely and sees something he never thought he would see in his entire life...

"Hohohoho" said the white alien lizard creature with purple spots on his body. "I never thought there was another dimension full of complete and utter weaklings with a powerful god who rules the underworld"

"Th-That's!?!?" said Seth as the white alien lizard uses his finger to destroy buildings. "THAT'S FRIEZA!?!?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Seth Jacobs.

Meanwhile back in Tokyo, Light was having dinner with his mother and sister while Ryuk quietly watches.

"So Sayu" said Light. "I heard that your about to finish college soon"

"Ya... ever since I was bond to a wheelchair I missed a lot of classes and fell behind as a result" said Sayu. "But now that I'm back to normal, I'm gonna finally finish college"

"I'm just so glade that it wasn't serious" said Sachiko. "Ever since your father died I was stuck and had no where to go. But now that Light is a billionaire, we don't have to worry about money anymore"

"Mom!" said Sayu.

"It's fine Sayu really" said Light. "But mother is right, she would be in trouble if I didn't become so successful"

"I know, but I don't want you to think we're leaching off of you or anything" said Sayu.

"Nonsense your family, in fact I bought you something special for your graduation present... it's nothing special but..." said Light as he reach into his pocket and pulls out new car keys. "Maybe a brand new Ferrari would be something you like"

Sayu gasp with excitement.

"OH MY GOSH! NO WAY!!!" said Sayu as Light hands her the keys. "YOU DIDN'T!!!"

"Your present is in the garage as we speak, be sure you take good care of it sis" said Light.

"Oh my goodness Light" said Sachiko. "You didn't have to do that, your so kind"

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! YOUR THE BEST BROTHER EVER!!!" said Sayu as she gets up from her chair and hugs him.

"Don't mention it" said Light as Ryuk laughs to himself in the corner.

Just then the door bell rings.

"I'll get that" said Light as he gets up and heads to the door.

Light opens the door as a woman with a huge basket of fresh apples was on the other side.

"Here's your order of apples Mr. Yagami" said the woman.

"Oh thank you, I forgot I ordered these" said Light as he grabs the basket and gives the tip to the woman.

"Thank you for your service" said the woman as Light closes the door.

"Wow that's a lot of apples" said Sayu. "Don't tell me your gonna eat all of that"

"Nonsense, it's for a friend" said Light as he sets the basket down. "I'm making a big apple pie for someone"

"Must... Resist... Temptation!!!!" Ryuk thought to himself as he stares at the apples.

"Is it for a girlfriend" said Sayu with a smirk on her face.

"Maybe..." said Light.

"I knew it!" said Sayu.

"It's too bad Misa died" said Sachiko. "I really liked her"

"Ya, life can be unexpected sometimes... well unless your a criminal of course" said Light as he sits back down.

"It's kinda weird that you like Kira now" said Sayu. "You did used to hate him after all"

"Well that was before he showed me that he really is a god Sayu" said Light. "Father would've understand if he was still alive"

"I see..." said Sachiko. "I'm just glad that Kira didn't kill him"

"Of course not, Father isn't a criminal" said Light. "He would have sided with him just like me if he saw the truth"

Suddenly Sayu cell phone started going off.

"Sorry, a friend of mine is calling me" said Sayu as she leaves the table. "I'll be right back"

"Sayu..." said Sachiko.

"It's fine mother let her be for a moment, besides I want to talk to you about the house" said Light.

"Light I already told you I don't need a new place" said Sachiko.

"But you deserve the best of the best" said Light. "Besides your retired now so it's good to have a nice retirement home"

"Ya but a mansion?" said Sachiko. "You know I don't need one, I had some many memories with the house I'm living in now... I'm sorry"

Just then Sayu came back from her call.

"Um guys..." said Sayu. "Something strange is going on in New York City"

"What do you mean?" said Light.

"Well how should i put it... It's... under attack" said Sayu.

"Oh... this is gonna be good" said Ryuk.

Meanwhile back in New York City.

Seth stares hopelessly in the sky as he watches Frieza continue to destroy most of time square.

"Th-That's!?!?" said Seth as Frieza uses his finger to destroy more buildings. "THAT'S FRIEZA!?!?!"

"Freezer? Dose he have a stand?" said Joseph.

Seth turns back to look at old man Joseph with a expressionless look on his face for a moment as he couldn't believe he just said that...

"No... He's an alien emperor" said Seth. "He's not from your world!"

"Is he from this world then?" said Joseph.

"No! He's from another manga!" said Seth. "But I can't explain everything now, we need to get out of here before he sees us!"

Just then Frieza looks over and sees a young man talking to an older man with a hat.

"Oh what do we have here" said Frieza. "They aren't running away, this is a perfect chance to kill those weaklings"

Frieza then aims his hand out and targets Seth and Joseph.

"Oh shit!" said Joseph. "He's aiming right at us!"

"Crap!" said Seth as he quickly looks back.

"Die weaklings!!" Shouted Frieza as he charges up his attack while laughing.

Just then out of nowhere, a large man with short blonde hair and a hero looking suit leaps into the air while pulling back his right arm for a powerful punch.

"Texas Smash!!!" Shouted the large man as he punches Frieza in the face, causing him to crash into a nearby building.

"N-No way!" Shouted Seth as the large man lands down to the ground across from Seth and Joseph. "That's All Might!"

All Might then jumps up again while Frieza charges out from the building he crashed into as they began to fight one another.

"SMASH!" Shouted All Might as they both delivered a punch that cases a small shock wave.

"This is nuts! But awesome at the same time!!!" Shouted Seth as All Might and Frieza began to deliver rapid punches to each other.

"So your the one causing this chaos you monster!" Shouted All Might as he and Frieza continue to give each other rapid punches.

"HOHOHOHO my you are pretty strong for a human" said Frieza. "But I've fought much tougher enemies then you"

"HOLY! SHIT!" Shouted Joseph as he and Seth continue to watch the fight go on. "THEY'RE FIGHTING WITHOUT STANDS!!!

"Of course they are!" said Seth. "both of them are not from your world, however these two are not from the same world!"

Just then Frieza kicks All Might and sends him flying into a nearby building.

"Shit!" Shouted Joseph. "That White alien freak just kicked that large muscle dude's ass!!!"

Seth then looks over and sees a familiar face heading straight towards Frieza.

"FRIEZA!!!" Frieza then turns around and sees Goku flying towards him.

"Goku!!!" Shouted Seth.

"Well well, if it isn't my favorite monkey" said Frieza. "Are you here to die along with that human"

Frieza then blocks the high speed punch and they begin to fight.

"Come on! We need to find a safe place to hide" said Joseph.

"R-Right!" said Seth as they both hide from danger.

"What's going on here! And who are these monsters attacking innocent people!!!" Shouted Goku as he continues to fight Frieza.

"Poor Goku" said Frieza as he continues block his punches with his own. "Times are changing, this is more then just another universe. This is a dimension invasion"

Goku backs off for a moment.

"Dimension invasion!?!?" said Goku with confusion in his voice.

"That's right" said Frieza. "Me and a few others from different dimensions have teamed up and are going around this planet for ourselves. Once this planet belongs to Lucifer, he will grant us more power to take over our dimensions. In other words I'll be stronger then all of the gods of destruction in our dimension and rule all of the universes"

"Lucifer?" Seth thought to himself.

"So you teamed up with a villain in this dimension" said Goku. "That doesn't seem like you of all people would be someone's underlining"

"I am not someone's underlining!" shouted Frieza. "Im only helping him so he gives me something in return. Basically If I scratch his back, he scratches mine"

"Oh ya! And what if he lies to you!" said Goku.

"Oh he's proven my worth" said Frieza. "In fact, don't you feel a little different then usual"

"What are you talking about!" said Goku.

Just then All Might jumps out and tries to attack Frieza, However he dodges and flies down above them.

All Might then lands near Seth and Joseph as steam was coming out of his body.

"Damn it!" said All Might.

"W-What's happing to him!" said Joseph.

"Come on, let's help him out" said Seth as they both run up towards All Might as he begins to shrink.

"You'll see soon monkey" said Frieza as a dark portal above him opens. "I would stay and play with you but my time here is up, so long Goku"

"Get back here!!!" Shouted Goku as he flies up after him.

However Frieza enters the portal and disappears before goku can reach him in time.

"Damn it!" Shouted Goku. "What the hell is going on!!!!"

As Seth and Joseph helped All Might get back on his feet, Goku looks down to see what was going on when multiple portals showed up while freezes man and other monsters entered into the portals to leave as everything was still in ruins and calming down a bit.

"Crap they're getting away" said Goku. "Well at lest their not attacking anymore"

Goku then spots the strong guy with two others as he didn't look so good.

"Oh no! that strong guy might need my help!" said Goku as he flies back down and lands on the ground near them.

"Goku!" said Seth. "Can you come here for a moment"

"Wait? You know my name!?!?" said Goku as he points to himself with a surprise look on his face.

"Yea I know all about you" said Seth. "But I'll explain in a bit, do you have any senzu beans on you"

"Actually no I don't" said Goku. "If I knew I was going to be in another dimension then I would have brought some"

"Another dimension!" said the skinny All Might as he begins to cough up a little bit of blood.

"Oh no!" said Goku as he walks over to them. "Are you ok?"

"It's fine" said All Might. "It's part of my side effect after using my quirk for too long in my current condition"

"Quirk?" said Goku with confusion in his voice.

"I have no idea either" said Joseph.

"I do, I know everything from each and everyone else's worlds" said Seth.

"You do?" said Goku. "Well that's helpful I guess"

"Ya, but we need to find a safe place before something really bad happ..."

Just before Seth can finish, the ground begins to shake as it was triggered by each foot step from something big.

"What's going on!?!?" said Joseph.

"It sounds like something big is coming" said Goku.

Just then Seth looks up and sees a huge monster standing at least 2-6 stories tall wearing a white mask with an elongated nose. It's body are covered from it's head to it's feet with a black covering reminiscent of a cloak and around it's neck is a row of thin white spikes.

(Play Bleach OST: Enemy Unseen)

The large monster make a horrifying sound as it sets it's eyes on Seth and the others.

"OH! MY! GOD!" Shouted Joseph as he puts his hands on his face. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!!!"

"I-It's a Gillian!!!" said Seth. "I knew they were big but looking at it this close, it's freakin Huge!"

(0:12)

Goku makes a fighting stance as he gets ready to fight.

"Hey blonde guy" said Goku. "Can you fight again?"

"I'm afraid I used up my Energy for today" said All Might while still sitting on the ground.

"Never mind him Goku!" said Seth. "Use your kamehameha! That will kill it easily"

"Oh right!" said Goku as he begins to perform it.

(0:25)

"Ka..." However goku noticed something was wrong.

"Wait! Why can't I use it!?!" said Goku.

"YOU CAN'T USE IT!!!" Shouted Seth. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T USE IT!!!!!"

The Gillian then begins to charge up a giant red energy ball.

(0:41)

"Oh crap! It's firing off a Cero!" Shouted Seth.

"I don't know what it is but we're all gonna die!!!" Shouted Joseph as he tries to cover himself.

(0:49)

Just then out in the distance, another familiar face with orange hair jumps off from the top of a building.

"Who's..." All Might thought to himself.

"Getsuga... Jūjishō!!!"

(0:57 skip to 1:45)

The large cross-shaped blast of energy hits the Gillian as it disintegrates in the blast, causing some damage in the nearby area.

"Wow! who is this guy!" said Goku.

As the dust settles from the intense blast, Everyone looks over to see a tall guy with orange hair and wearing a black shihakushō standing in front of them with his back facing them.

(2:03/ End of Soundtrack)

He also has two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape that holds his Shikai blades in place. the first plate on his left shoulder having three sections adorned with red scales, the second plate having three sections adorned with red scales on his right waist, and a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist.

"It's really him..." Seth thought to himself "it's Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Hey!" said Goku. "Thanks for stopping that thing just now"

Ichigo turns around quickly after catching off guard from someone seeing him.

"Wait! You can see me?" said Ichigo.

"Of course we can you young man" said Joseph. "Why wouldn't we"

"Because he's a soul reaper" said Seth. "We're not supposed to see him in that form"

"Wait how the hell do you know I'm a soul reaper! And how in the hell do you know about soul reapers in the first place!?!?" said Ichigo.

"I guess you haven't noticed... have you..." said Seth.

"If your talking about the hollows, monsters and random weirdos running around then yes! I've noticed!" said Ichigo. "But you didn't answer my question! Who do you know about soul reapers!?!?"

"Well it's hard to explain without freakin out..." said Seth. "But your not from this world"

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Ichigo. "This is earth isn't it"

"Yes, but's it's not your earth" said All Might as he slowly gets up. "Apparently all of us are from different worlds"

"Except for... um... what's your name?" said Joseph.

"Oh right!" said Seth. "I'm Seth, Seth Jacobs. You don't have to introduce yourselves, I already know all about you guys... well, from your respected mangas of course"

"Wait? what did you just say?" said Ichigo.

"Apparently in this world, our lives are from Japanese comic books" said Joseph.

"Seriously!?!?" said Ichigo. "People read my life!"

"Kinda..." said Seth as he pulls out a volume of dragon ball super from his bag. "Not every is illustrated but most of your fights and adventures are, take a look"

Seth shows everyone the cover of the newest issue of dragon ball super.

"Hey that's me with Krillin!" said Goku as he looks at the cover of volume 8 of dragon ball super.

"Well, I'll be damned" said All Might. "It is true"

"Creepy..." said Ichigo.

"Oh by the way Goku" said Seth. "Why couldn't you used your kamehameha back there, you almost got us killed if it wasn't for Ichigo"

"ka-me-ha- what?" said Ichigo.

"Honestly I don't know..." said Goku as he looks at his hands. "I don't know what my attack didn't work"

Goku then remembers what Frieza said to him.

(Flashback)

"Oh he's proven my worth" said Frieza. "In fact, don't you feel a little different then usual"

(End of flashback)

"So that's what he meant by 'feeling different'..." said Goku. "Damn you Frieza"

"Wait, Frieza did this!?!?" said Seth.

"Who the hell is Frieza!" said Ichigo. "Why aren't you people answering me!"

"Well no, but from what it looks like he asked some guy name Lucifer to take away my powers" said Goku.

"Lucifer? You mean like... satan?" said Seth.

"I'm confused?" said Joseph.

"What the hell are you guys ignoring me!" said Ichigo.

Goku then remembered another important thing.

"Oh crap! I need to find the others!!!" said Goku.

"That's right! I need to find Jotaro!" said Joseph.

"I wonder if Midoriya is here, I hope he's ok" said All Might.

"Hold on, we still don't know how you guys got here first place" said Seth.

"Sorry Seth, but I need to find out if my friends made it here as well" said Goku as Ichigo begins to walk away.

"Hey! where are you going!" said Seth.

"I'm not gonna sit around playing with my thumbs while you guys ignore me, I need to find a way back to the soul society" said Ichigo. "Besides I need to find where Aizen escaped to"

"Aizen's gone?" Seth thought to himself.

Just then helicopters and police jeeps showed up. as the cops got out of their cars, they begin to aim their guns at Seth and the gang.

"Oh great more company" said Ichigo as everyone is surrounded.

"W-Wait! We're not the enemy!" said Seth.

Just then Seth sees Director Glover coming through the crowd of cops.

"It's the FBI Director from tv!" Seth thought to himself. "What's he doing here?"

"Hold your fire men" said Glover. "These guys don't seem like the enemy"

"So your not gonna shot us?" said Goku. "Thank goodness, I didn't want my new friends getting hurt"

"Is he implying that he can stop bullets..." Ichigo thought to himself.

"Ya! We're not the bad guys" said Joseph.

"Especially me, I'm a pro hero" said All Might.

Glover looks at Seth.

"Young man" said Glover. "How do you know these guys"

"Um... I know them from reading hundreds of pages of... manga..." said Seth as he nervously laughs...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Aya Sato.

Meanwhile in Waianae Hawaii, 2:15 am. A small summer house near the mountain behind the city late at night as a girl was still awake form the small thunder storm that was in the area.

Female Protagonist.

Name: Aya Sato

Age: 22

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 115 lbs

Race: East Asian

Home: Pearl City, Hawaii (Oahu island)

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Build: Athletic, but slim

Likes: her grandpa, the ocean, horror/mystery novels, shooting guns (favors her pistol), aikido, interested in criminal justice

Dislikes: Kira (not vocal about it), flying, spiders, bugs, rude people, disrespectful people, mainstream pop music.

She had lived with her grandpa in Pearl City ever since she was 10. Her parents used to go on trips around the world as they were both business workers for a very wealthy company. however one day after leaving her with her grandpa in Pearl City, there was a nasty storm and the plane crashed into the ocean... killing everyone on board. Before they boarded the plane, her parents had given her a blue stuff rabbit as a present for her 10th birthday. To this day she still has the stuff rabbit as a reminder to not be scared of the storm. But it wasn't so bad for her, her grandpa had taken care of her for most of her life so she never really got to know her parents. He would always take her out a few times a year and drive all the way from Pearl city to Waianae so they can go shooting in the mountains alone. Ever since she was 14 she and the other neighbor kid would go out and shot food cans with their B.B. guns, however unlike the neighbors kids she would was a great sharp shooter that really impressed her grandpa.

"12 years..." Aya talked to herself quietly as she was still in bed while in her pink pajamas.

She was still awake thanks to the small thunderstorm outside. even though it wasn't raining, the storm was still making small thunder noises outside. She then looks over at the old blue stuff rabbit that was worn out throughout the years.

"At lest your here, right Leon" said Aya.

The stuff blue rabbit named Leon sat on the table next to her room.

"Man... I can't believe I'm talking to a stuffed animal..." said Aya as she leans back in bed. "I wish this stupid storm would just go away so I can sleep"

Just then a loud lightning strike hits the ground next to the house, followed by a loud crashing noise nearby. Aya freaks out and jumps from her bed as she runs straight towards closet to hide herself... after what seems like a minute, she slowly peaks out of the closet and looks out the window.

"What was that" Aya thought to herself as she looks out and sees that the storm clouds are completely gone now. "What happened to the clouds?"

Just then her grandpa comes running into her room.

"Are you ok!" asks her grandpa.

"Y-Ya " said Aya. "I-I'm fine"

"I heard something crashed outside, I'm gonna go outside and check it out" said her grandpa.

"Wait, your not going by yourself are you?" said Aya.

"Well, you can come with me if you want to" said her Grandpa. "But bring your gun just Incase"

"Right!" said Aya as walks over and grabs a shoulder holster from the closet.

She then walks to the big stuff blue rabbit and bulls out a Beretta 92FS pistol (Named Jill) as she keeps it inside the stuff rabbit.

"I really hope I don't have to use this" said Aya as she leaves the room.

As Aya and her grandpa walked out of the house and started heading towards the area from where her grandpa heard the crash from, Aya begins to hear what sounds like a argument between a man and woman in the distance.

"Who's making such noice this late?" said Aya.

"Must be the new neighbors, they must've heard the loud noise as well" said her grandpa.

After waking further into the dark woods they found something unreal.

"Um... grandpa..." said Aya. "Is that a ship?"

As they got closer, they stubble upon what seems to be a large ship with a pirate flag that had skull wearing a straw hat and a large cartoon like lion figure head on the front.

"What is such a weird looking ship doing all the way out here?" said her grandpa.

"I don't know... but it looks familiar somehow" said Aya. "I can't put my finger on it"

"YOHOHOHO! I think we're on land"

Just then a skeleton with a black Afro pops his head out and sees Aya and her grandpa as they stare at each other for a moment.

(Few minutes later/Play One Piece OST: Escaped. By Koraz X on YouTube)

After the Thousand Sunny crash landed in the woods, the straw hats (minus Luffy and Zoro) were just recovering as one by one they slowly got up.

"Is everyone... alright" said Nami.

(0:09)

"Ouch... ya... I think I'm fine" said chopper as he slowly gets up while Usopp was still recovering. "But I hurt my head a little"

"Damn that's smarts" said Frankly. "That was sure a nasty storm, also why is it so dark out"

(0:22)

Usopp gets up after recovering for a bit.

"I told you guys that we shouldn't go straight towards that storm!" Shouted Usopp. "But you didn't listen!"

"We were being chase by the Marines Usopp!" said Nami. "We didn't have much of a choice"

"Speaking of the marines" said Frankly. "I think we lost them, I don't see any sign of them"

"See!" said Nami. "We got rid of the marines didn't we"

"Ya, but now we're in the middle of nowhere" Shouted Usopp. "And incase you didn't notice, we're on land! So how are we supposed to get out of here without any water to sail on!"

Suddenly Chopper begins to hear what appears to be a argument between a man and a woman in the distance.

"I wonder who's out there making noise" said Chopper.

Suddenly Brook gets up and begins to walk over to the edge of the ship.

"YOHOHOHO! I think we're on land" said Brook as he pops his head out.

(1:06)

He then sees a girl in her in pajamas and an old man looking up at him.

(Stop at 1:11)

There was a long moment of silence as both Aya and her grandpa were completely shocked to see a skeleton on the ship.

"Oh we have visitors!" Brook thought to himself. "And there's a pretty girl here too!"

Brook then breaks the awkward silence.

"Excuse me young lady..." said Brook casually. "Could you perhaps... show me... your panties?"

(Resume/skip to 2:18)

Suddenly Aya begins to blush red as she starts screaming really loud.

"Wait? Is someone out there!" said Nami in confusion as she and the others heard a loud scream

"WHY IS THERE A WALKING TALKING PERVERTED SKELETON!?!?" Shouted Aya as she suddenly points her gun up and begins firing at the skeleton with the black afro. "DIE YOU CREAPY PERVERT!!!!!"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! IM ALREADY DEAD!!!!" Shouted Brook as he side steps back and forth while dodging the bullet.

"Aya! be careful at what your shooting at!" said her grandpa.

Chopper starts running around screaming as well.

"SOMEBODY IS SHOOTING AT US!!!" Shouted Chopper as Nami ducks down while avoiding getting hit.

"What the hell Brook! Why is someone shooting at us!" Shouted Nami while Usopp and Frankly tried to hide as well.

"I WAS JUST ASKING FOR PANTIES!!!!" Shouted Brook as he continues to dodge more bullets.

Just then Sanji comes out from inside the ship.

(2:53)

"Don't worry Nami!" Shouted Sanji as he jumps out from the Thousand Sunny and lands on the ground. "I'll protect you!!!"

Sanji runs up to her and kicks the gun out of her hand. He then looks at her and noticed that she was beautiful as his eyes suddenly turned into hearts.

"Oh my goodness! It's a beautiful goddess!!!" Shouted Sanji.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WERIDO!!!" Shouted Aya as she slaps him multiple times in the face.

"Aya! Calm down sweetie!" Shouted her grandpa.

Suddenly multiple arms popped out of nowhere and begin to wrap around both Aya and her grandpa.

"That's enough down there" said robin as she uses her devil fruit powers to contain them while looking down from the ship.

"Robin! My dear! You come to rescue me!" said Sanji as his eyes were still heart shaped.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a blue haired woman and and man in strange armor and spiky hair showed up to the since.

(3:20)

"What's going on here!" said the blue haired woman. "And why is there a huge ship here!"

The man looks completely confused what he's seeing.

"Are those... hands!?!?!?" Shouted the spiky haired man in confusion.

(3:29/End of Soundtrack)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Navi.

After everything had settled down, Aya, her grandpa, Bulma, Vegeta, and the rest of the straw hat pirates were now starting to talk to each other.

"I'm so sorry that idiot scared you like that" said Nami. "He seriously needs to stop doing that stupid habit"

"I was just curious, you can't blame me for that" said Brook until Nami hit him in the skull.

"And you need to stop pulling that crap! It's getting old!" Shouted Nami.

"Thanks... sorry I got creeped out and shot up your ship" said Aya.

"Don't worry about it" said Franky. "The Sunny survived more dangerous attacks then a few bullet holes, I just need to make a few small maintenance and she'll be fine"

"I'm just surprised there's another android here..." said the blue haired woman. "Not only that, but there's a talking skeleton and a raccoon dog as well"

"I'm not a raccoon dog! I'm a raider!" Shouted Chopper.

"Either way... this is definitely not normal" said the blue haired woman.

"Ya... no kidding..." Aya thought to herself.

"Again, We're truly sorry to scare you all like that" said her grandpa. "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Isamu Sato and this is my granddaughter Aya Sato"

Aya nods politely in response.

"Oh Aya! Your are a true angel of this whole island!" said Sanji with hearts for eyes.

Nami suddenly hits him on the head.

"Will you knock it off!" said Nami.

Nami then looks over at Aya.

"Anyway, my name is Nami" said Nami. "I'm the ship's navigator"

"And I'm Brook!" said Brook.

"I'm Robin, nice to meet you" said Robin.

"Franky, I'm also a shipwright" said Franky.

"I'm the ship's doctor, Chopper" said Chopper.

"And I'm Usopp, at your service" said Usopp.

Suddenly Sanji walks over and grabs Aya's hand.

"I'm Sanji, the ship's cook" said Sanji trying to be cool. "How about we go out and I'll make you dinner, just between you and me..."

Suddenly Nami hits him on the head again.

"Stop creeping her out!" Shouted Nami.

"Well since we're all introducing each other, let me finish" said the blue haired woman. "My name is Bulma and that grumpy man over there is my husband Vegeta"

Bulma points to Vegeta who was making some distance to himself and the others while looking away.

"Wait! Did you just say Bulma and Vegeta!" said Aya. "As in Bulma and Vegeta from dragon ball?!?!"

"You know about the dragon balls!?!?" said Bulma.

"Dragon... balls?" said Chopper in confusion.

"Ya! I used to watch that show when I was just a kid!" said Aya. "No wonder you two look so similar!

"Wait a moment! Did you just say... show!?!?!? As in... they made a show about us!?!?" said Bulma.

"Well technically it's a anime but it's still a show. But not just you Bulma and Vegeta, but the show has other characters as well... like Goku" said Aya.

"You know about Goku!" said Bulma.

"Well ya, almost everyone knows about Goku" said Aya.

"Tell me little girl" said Vegeta as he finally speaks ups. "Am I the star of this so called show you've been talking about"

"Actually, Goku is the main character if I remember correctly" said Aya. "But you are one of the fan favorites"

Vegeta looks away in a pissed off mood.

"Of course Kakarot gets all the fame..." said Vegeta.

"Wait... how come I never heard about this show you speak of?" said Usopp.

"I don't know, but you guys also look familiar somehow though" said Aya as she looks up at the ship. "By the looks of that flag on your ship, it seems to have the same pattern from a pirate manga I used on the beach a few years ago. Not only that but some of the guys on the crew looked very similar to most of you, but different somehow"

"What's different?" said Nami. "What's this 'manga' you speak of anyway"

"Well... a manga is a Japanese comic book" said Aya. "In fact dragon ball is also a manga as well, that's what the anime is based off of"

"Anime?" said Chopper.

"Wait so your telling us that our lives are from a comic book!" said Bulma.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how you got here in the first place Bulma" said Aya. "It's not normal for someone like you and Vegeta to be out here in the real world"

"Real world..." said Vegeta. "Don't make me laugh, what kind of crap are you pulling"

"Vegeta!" Shouted Bulma. "That's not very nice to act like that in front of our new friends"

Vegeta looks away and pouts to himself.

"How did you guys get here anyway" said Usopp.

"Well, We were having a get together with the gang back on my private on island when suddenly a..." before Bulma could finished her sentence, Nami speaks up and interrupts her.

"Wait! You have a private island!?!?" said Nami. "Does that mean your like... super rich!"

"Why yes, my father runs Capsule Corp" said Bulma as she winks and gives up a thumbs up sign. "But I also make my own designs as well"

Nami's eyes suddenly changed into belly signs (one piece currency) as she walks over to Bulma.

"Oh my Bulma, I think you and I are gonna get along just fine girlfriend" said Nami as she wraps her arms around Bluma.

"Hey! Stop being so greedy Nami!" Shouted Usopp.

As bulma nervously laughes, Aya speaks up again.

"Um... you were saying something before being interrupted" said Aya.

"Oh that's right" said Bulma as she let's go of Nami. "I was saying that we were sucked in by a strange storm and we ended up here. after that me and Vegeta woke up here on this island. we kinda had a little argument after Vegeta search the whole island and found nothing. He then wanted to fly out and leave me behind all by myself"

"I told you that I wanted to find out how far away we were from the main land Bulma" said Vegeta as Bulma looks over at him with an angry look.

"And I told you that I didn't want to be stuck here all alone!" Shouted Bulma.

Bulma then looks back at Aya.

"Anyway in the middle of our argument we heard guns shots, So we decided to stop and quickly ran all the way here" said Bulma.

"Oh so it was you two we hearing in the distance" said Isamu.

Nami was shocked to hear this revelation.

"Hold on..." said Nami. "Are Your telling us that you got sucked into a storm..."

(Play One Piece OST: Uunan And The Stone Storage Room by Rejich89 on YouTube)

"Well ya! me and my Husband along with some of our friends got sucked in while we having the party..." said Bulma. "Why do you ask?"

"Because... we got sucked into a storm as well..." said Nami.

"Wait a minute! You guys got sucked in too!?!?" said Bulma.

"Ya... we did" said Frankly.

(0:13)

"I see... It seems that the storm swept all of us and put us onto this Island... and if that's the case... then that means we're from another world too" said Robin.

Everyone was shocked to hear what Robin was saying.

"No way..." said Nami with a shocked expression on her face.

"Are you saying that we all got teleported to another world!?!?" said Vegeta.

"By the looks of it... it's a possibility" said Robin.

(0:35)

Robin looks over at Aya.

"Aya, what's the name of the manga you used to read on the beach" said Robin.

"I think it was called one piece" said Aya. "But I'm not sure, it's been a long time since I read it"

The straw hat crew was silent.

"What's wrong?" said Aya.

"That's the name of the treasure Luffy is after..." said Nami with a completely traumatized the look on her face.

"Then that means!!!!" Shouted Usopp. "We're not from this world too!!!!"

"We're from a comic book!!!!" Shouted Chopper.

"That's crazy!!!!" Shouted Bulma. "How is that even possible! Are you telling us that a storm brought us to another world!!! I don't believe it"

"Hold on... now that I think about it" said Vegeta. "Whis said the storm wasn't normal back on the island... did he not"

(Flashback/1:02)

"This is no ordinary storm" said Whis. "I think this storm is created by a powerful entity, but I don't sense anyone nearby..."

(End of Flashback/1:09)

"Wait That's right! He did say that!" said Bulma. "Then... that means it's all true!"

"I don't know what's going on here. but Aya said that the manga is called one piece, so that's our comic book" said Robin as she turn to look at Aya. "Basically in this world, our lives are just stories. Is that right"

"Yes... but I don't know why your all here though" said Aya.

"Is there a good chance that Luffy and Zoro are here too!" said Nami.

"Maybe if your friends are here, then maybe there's a good chance that Goku and the others are here in this world as well!" said Bulma.

(1:37)

"She's right!" said Usopp. "But Luffy and Zoro aren't here! What if they ended up somewhere else!!!"

"And that's true..." said Bulma. "Then we're screwed... not only that, but if more people like us ended up here..."

Bulma's face suddenly changes into a frighten expression.

"then maybe... powerful bad guys like Frieza are here as well..." said Bulma. "Meaning this world is probably in serious danger..."

(1:54)

Everyone was quiet as they couldn't believe the situation they were in.

(End of Soundtrack/ 2:00)

Sanji lights up a cigarette.

"What a messed up situation we got ourselves into" said Sanji. "To think that we all got teleported to another world by some freaky storm, not only that but a world where our lives are being told in some kind of comic book"

"I don't know who this Frieza guy is, but if your talking about dangerous foes then maybe people like doflamingo or others from our world are here too" said Robin.

"Or worse... one of the pirate emperors like Big Mom or Kaido" said Sanji. "Or maybe... Black Beard"

Usopp and Nami suddenly start imagining Black Beard causing trouble while hearing his creepy laugh...

"I really hope we don't run into him of all people!" said Nami.

"Y-Ya! I heard he's the worst because he has two devil fruit powers! How are we gonna fight someone like that!!!" Shouted Usopp.

"In all my life, I've never thought I would see something so insane... and I was in the war" said Isamu.

"Grandpa" said Aya. "What about Kira, he's been going around killing criminals with some kind of creepy magic. if anything, I bet he's got something to do with this whole mess"

"Oh right... I guess I forgot about him" said Isamu. "I am getting old after all, so my memory isn't what it used to be"

"Wait? Who's this Kira guy?" said Robin.

"He's a creep who goes around claiming that he's god by killing people with heart attacks" said Aya.

"If that guy was in our world, it would be a dangerous devil fruit ability that's for sure" said Robin.

"He sounds like some kind of freak with that power... but then again... he hasn't seen me! Yohohoho!" said Brook.

"We don't have time to joke around and discuss about this Kira guy right now, we need to go find Luffy, Zoro, and this Goku guy" said Nami

"Ok but how are we supposed to find them if our ship is stuck here!" said Usopp.

"Even in a ship like that, it would take us days if not weeks to go to another part of the world" said Bulma. "If only I had my aircraft we could probably find them"

Chopper walks up to Aya.

"If you don't mind me asking" said Chopper. "Can you show me this mange you speak of. I want to see what we look like"

"Aw he's so adorable now that I got a good look on him!" Aya thought to herself.

"Sure, but I have to go back to our summer house and see if I still have any one piece manga" said Aya.

Aya turns to her grandpa.

"Grandpa, I'm going back to the house and get some stuff" said Aya. "Keep an eye on them if you "

"Sure thing" said Isamu. "come back soon ok"

"Right!" said Aya as she heads back to the summer house.

After heading back to her room at the summer home, she goes through her stuff and looks around the whole room to find the manga she used to read.

"Damnit, why can't I find that stupid manga" said Aya.

As she continues to look a small light illuminates in her room. She turns around and looks in confusion.

"What's..." said Aya before the small light turns into a gray creature out of thin air.

The grey creature has no legs as it was hovering in mid air. It also has a round oval body and head, bright yellow eyes, ears similiar to a Majin's, two small arms, and a tail.

The little creature turns and looks Aya.

"Hello" said the creature in a cute voice.

Aya was really confused to what she was seeing as her jaw was dropping.

"Are you my master?" said the creature.

"M-Master!?!?" said Aya. "W-Who are you!!!"

"I don't know Master" said the creature. "I was just born 46 seconds ago"

"W-Wait how did you get into my room!" said Aya.

The creature hovers around Aya as it analyzes her.

"Your name is Aya Sato" said the creature as it continues to hover around her. "Age 22, Height: 5'6, Weight: 115 lbs, Cup size 34C"

"HEY!!!" said Aya as she covers herself while blushing.

"And this island is Oahu in Waianae Hawaii, is this Waianae Hawaii Master?" said the creature.

"H-How do you know so much!!!" said Aya.

"I don't know..." said the creature. "But it appears that I was created due to the dimensional rip in the universe"

"Dimensional... rip?" said Aya.

"Yes, it also appears that my cells traveled all the way out here to find a place to be reborn" said the creature is it hovers around the room. "But it seems that every minute I gaining more information as we speak"

"I... still have no idea how you managed to get into my room" said Aya.

"Oh! That reminds me!" said the creature as it flew closer to Aya. "What are your orders Miss Sato"

"U-Um... orders?" said Aya as she thinks for a minute. "I don't know maybe... finding me a copy of the one piece manga, after all I can't find my own copy"

"No problem!" said the creature as it suddenly disappearance with a flash of light.

"W-wait what!" said Aya.

After a few more seconds, the creature suddenly appears in front of her holding a manga book.

"Here you go" said the creature as it hands her the book.

"W-Where did you get this from!!!" Shouted Aya in confusion.

"I teleported to the closest place that has this 'one piece manga' you requested and brought it back here with me" said the creature.

"You stole it!!!" said Aya.

"Did I... do something wrong?" said the creature.

"Well..." said Aya as the creature looks down with a sad expression on it's face...

"Is master mad at me..." said the creature.

"hold on I'm not mad, you didn't know better that's all" said Aya. "Plus I didn't really think you can teleport like that! That's amazing!"

"You think so!" said the creature. "I'm super glad! If master wants, I can take her anywhere in the world to show how useful I am!"

"You can take me!" said Aya.

"Yes, think of me as a 'navigator' if you want" said the creature.

"Navigator..." said Aya as she thinks of something for a second. "Oh I know! Since you don't have a name, how about I call you... Navi!"

"Then Navi it is!" said Navi with a happy tone in it's voice.

"Also, don't call me Master" said Aya. "Just call me Aya instead"

"Ok miss Aya" said Navi.

"Well, it's better then master" Aya thought to herself.

"Navi, can you take me to the others outside" said Aya. "That way we can use you to travel around the world to look for some friends"

"Navi needs more details then 'take me to others' miss Aya" said Navi.

"Ok... oh take me to grandpa" said Aya.

"Ok! Taking miss Aya to nearest location where 'grandpa' is" said Navi as both Aya and Navi are teleported to the others.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Gon Freecss.

Meanwhile back in Tokyo as Light, Sayu, and Sachiko as they all watched the news about what's happening in New York, while Ryuk was watching from the background.

"What your seeing is footage that was taken moments ago after what appears to be some sort of an invasion from unknown life forms in New York City" said the late night news anchor. "We do not know who this guys or where they came from, but some people are already saying that this might be a alien invasion"

"Oh my god!" said Sachiko.

"What the heck are those things" said Sayu as the tv shows what appears to be demons and white characters with green hair and yellow eyes while terrorizing and killing random people.

Light continues to watch the screen as Ryuk laughs really hard from the chaos that was happening on tv.

"Finally! Now this is what I'm talking about!" said Ryuk. "Intense action and a lot of entertainment! It's been too long since something like this has happened in the human world, Hell I think this is better then anything I've seen in the past years with you!!!"

"What the hell is this!?!?" Light thought to himself as the footage showed more creatures and random soldiers flying around. "Is what Ryuk saying about the ruler of hell true!?! He's attacking earth for revenge as a result of my actions!?!? No! This has to be some kind of mistake!!! I'm god!!! This shouldn't be happening!!!!"

"Hey Light" said Ryuk as he slowly creeps up behind him and whispers Into his ear. "I know this isn't the time... but I told you so"

"Damnit!!!" Light thought to himself as he makes a fist while Ryuk was laughing his ass off.

"Wait... are you sure?!?!?" said the late night news anchor.

"What now..." Light thought to himself.

"It appears to be some kind of super muscular man fighting one of the attackers" said the news Late night news anchor as the footage shows a muscular man (All Might) fighting a white lizard creature (Frieza) as the footage was taken from a new helicopter New York.

"Who the heck is that guy?" said Sayu.

"I don't know but he looks pretty handsome" said Sachiko.

"MOM!" said Sayu.

Just then the footage shows another man in a orange jumpsuit (Goku) flying at the white lizard creature (Frieza) as they start fighting.

"Hey wait a minute" said Ryuk. "Those guys don't look they're from the underworld, that's weird"

"Wait? Those guy are not satan's men? Then... who the hell are they!?!?" Light thought to himself.

"This footage was taken some time before most of Invaders retreated, right after those two showed up" said the late night news anchor. "As for the whereabouts of those men, we don't know as of now. but we will inform you if anything else happens"

"This is terrible" said Sachiko. "Could this be Kira's doing?"

"No mother Kira has nothing to do with this, I'm sure of it" said Light. "He goes after criminals not innocent people"

"Then why hasn't Kira killed those intruders yet" said Sayu.

"Well I... I don't know..." said Light.

"Damnit! These guys are making me look bad! But still, who the hell is behind this!!!" Light thought. "I need to know as soon as possible so I can kill whoever is responsible with the death note!"

Just then Light's home phone begins to ring.

"Who's calling at this time?" said Light as he walks over to pick it up.

"Maybe it's the police department brother!" said Sayu.

Light picks up the phone.

"Hello?" said Light.

"Is this Light Yagami" said the person on the phone.

"Yes but who's speaking" said Light.

"You want me where!?!?" said Light.

Back in Waianae Hawaii as The Straw Hat crew, Bulma, Vegeta, and Isamu were trying to figure out what the best solution to find Goku, Luffy, and Zoro while Frankly was working on the thousand sunny.

"So we're on a Island call Oahu, one of the 4 parts of a state called Hawaii, is that right" said Nami as she, Robin, and Bulma were looking at a map of the world that Isamu had.

"Yes, one of the 50 states of America of course" said Isamu as he points to America on the map.

"Fascinating" said Robin.

"And America is one of the 3 super powers of the world?" said Bulma.

"Yes, though I was originally from a country called Japan" said Isamu as he points to Japan on the map. "Not only that but that's where all the manga comes from"

"I see, that is some great information you given us Mr. Sato" said Robin.

"Ya Mr. Sato, your really helpful" said Bulma.

"Oh it's nothing special" said Isamu. "I'm just glad I can help"

As all 3 girls started laughing, Vegeta was looking at them with a angry look on his face.

"That old geezer better not be trying to hit on my Bulma..." Vegeta thought to himself.

"Hey Veggie!" said Franky. "Stop standing around and help us with the ship"

Vegeta looks at Franky on the ship with a pissed off look on his face.

"My name is not Veggie! It's Vegtea!!! Prince of all saiyans!!!" Shouted Vegeta.

"Ya whatever" said Franky. "Just give me a hand will ya!"

"Fine whatever..." said Vegeta while talking under his breath as he heads to the ship.

He then hears some movement in the bushes nearby. As a response, Vegeta quickly turns around and looks over at the large group of bushes.

"Who's there!" said Vegeta as he hears what it sounds like a boy who just got caught. "Show yourself!"

"Is someone out there?" said Chopper.

"Don't know..." said Sanji.

Suddenly a boy trips out of the bushes as he lands onto the ground.

The boy has short greenish black spiky hair and big round brown eyes. He wears green shorts, green boots and a long-sleeved green shirt with a mandarin collar.

"Who the hell are you kid" said Vegeta as Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper walked up to the boy.

"Oh um, I'm Gon" said Gon as he gets up. "Sorry for spying on you guys, I was just curious about the cool looking ship. Plus I'm... kinda lost"

"Lost? How come?" said Chopper as Gon looks at him for a moment.

"Oh wow! I didn't know there was another chimera ant here" said Gon.

"I'm a reindeer!!!" Shouted Chopper. "But... what's a chimera ant?"

"Never mind him kid, what are you doing out here in the middle of the woods" said Sanji.

"Ya especially at a time like this" said Usopp.

"Well, I don't know" said Gon. "I was heading back to Whale Island when we hit a storm on the way there. so I decided I take a nap and sleep through the storm... but when I woke up I-"

"Ended up here..." said Chopper as he interrupted Gon while Sanji, Usopp, and Vegeta were looking at him.

"Ya! But how did you know?" said Gon.

"Well kid, I'm afraid your not in your own world anymore..." said Sanji.

"W-What!?!?!?" Shouted Gon in confusion.

"It's a long story apparently" said Chopper as Nami, Robin, Bulma, and Isamu along with Brook who was holding a cup of tea for himself.

"Hold on! Another person from this world's comic book was teleported here!!!" said Bulma.

"Wait? I'm from a comic book?" said Gon. "Also is that a skeleton!?!?!"

"Aw Yes... Yes I am" said Brook as he drinks from his tea cup.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Aya along with Navi teleported right in front of them.

"W-What the!?!?!?" Shouted Bulma as she and the others were caught off guard for a moment.

"Wow it worked!" said Aya as Nevi proceeds to introduce himself.

"Hi I'm Navi! Nice to meet all of you!" said Navi.

Everyone was completely confused as Aya was a little embarrassed.

"Hey guys I fixed most of the Sunny!" said Franky.

Everyone was quiet.

"What did I miss?" said Franky

Meanwhile in the depths of the underworld, lies a dark and creepy castle where The Lord of The Underworld lives. In this castle, Kane and Galena were having a meeting with powerful foes that have gathered from different dimensions as they wait for Toguro and Äs Nödt to come back.

"Hohohoho! I must say our first day at terrorizing these people was a success, don't you agree everyone" said Frieza while sitting in a table with the other powerful foes.

"Zehahahahahaha! Don't act like we didn't know what happened back there Frieza boy! We saw you retreat when your little friend showed up" said a large dark figure as the shadows hides his appearance.

"And to think that you would run away after talking so high and mighty when we first met... how pitiful" said another figure who also hides his appearance in the shadows but with only his strange purple eyes stared back.

"I wasn't running away! I was brought back here by that portal! Ask Lucifer! He brought me back!" Shouted Frieza. "Not only that but if anyone should be ridiculed retreating it's those two!"

Frieza points to Kane and Galena.

"They ran away when that stupid swords guy showed up!!!" Shouted Froeza.

"If I'm not mistaken..." said another figure with a calm voice as the shadows were hiding his appearance. "Wasn't that the same swordsmen that killed you a long time ago?"

"S-Shut! I don't want to hear that coming form someone who got locked up to a damn chair!" Shouted Frieza.

"Will you give it up" said the figure with strange purple eyes. "Don't you see your making a bigger fool out of yourself as it is"

"How dare you say that to a emperor like me! you undead freak!" Shouted Frieza.

"Zehahahahahaha! Frieza boy has got your there Mr. Uchiha" said the large figure as the other figure stares back at him with his strange purple eyes.

"Your laugh is really annoying pirate" said the figure who was hiding amongst the shadows to stay away from any light that might hurt him. "If I were you I keep your dirty mouth shut before I send you to the graveyard with my stand"

"What did you say yellow wearing freak!" said the large figure as he got up from his chair.

"Enough... you pathetic bastards" as everyone looks over at another figure with purple eyes with two other figures standing behind him acting as guards while the shadows also hide their appearances. "I don't want to see anymore inner fighting out of you people. Our goal here is to help Kane and Galena's master with his goal, that way he will for fill our goals back in our original dimensions..."

"That is mighty big speech... coming from an ant" said the figure with strange purple eyes.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a large and long dark green tail with round stripes and a stinger comes straight out from the figure as it barely reaches the other figure with strange purple eyes from across the table. The stinger barely touches between eyes as a warning while the other figure didn't flinch, not even once.

"I guess you do have guts to talk to me like that... but still..." said the figure as he brings back his tail. "You have no right to talked down to me human, even if you are from a different dimension"

"The bug king is right!" said a spirit that resembles an eye. "The more we fight, the longer we don't get what we want! That means the longer I go on without a body!"

"That reminds me" said Frieza. "Why do you want a body anyway, I mean your the only one here that is unkillable at the moment. If anything were to happen between us, like... oh I don't know... maybe one of us decides to kill everyone here, then you'll be unfected by the outcome"

After Frieza said that, the room's mood completely changed as most of the foes were looking at him with sinister looks.

"It's quite simple actually, I want revenge on the Farrow" said the Spirit.

"Then why would you even need a body then" said The figure with a calm voice. "Wouldn't it be better to ask Lucifer for the Farrow to disappear"

"Because!" said the spirit. "I want to duel him!!!"

"Zehahahahahaha!" said the large figure. "I like your spirit whoever you are!"

"It doesn't matter how you people decide on your wishes" said a figure with a strange voice like wearing a mask as his appearance is also hidden in the shadows. "As long as I destroy One For All, I don't care what you do in your time"

(Play Hunter X Hunter OST New Mutation)

Galena Then looks over and sees that Toguro and Äs Nödt finally showed up.

"Oh look, their back" said Galena. "We were just waiting for you two"

"Sorry... we hit a road block" said Toguro who was still recovering from Luffy's attacks. "Some guy in a straw hat caught us off guard, but we won't let it happen again"

"Zehahahahahaha! That's what they all say when it comes to straw hat" said the large figure. "They always underestimate him"

(0:26)

"So it appears that some of our enemies from our dimensions are showing up here" said the the figure with a calm voice. "It's not just Frieza's we should be worrying about"

"Let them come" said Kane. "Even if they all team up against us, Their no match for all of our strength combined... especially Lucifer"

"And how do you know they won't stand a chance" said the figure with purple eyes and a tail.

"Trust me, they won't" said Kane.

"Zehahahahahaha! your underestimating, I wouldn't be doing that if I were you" said the large figure.

"We're already ahead of you" said Ganlan. "We have the ability to transport anyone we want to any location in this world. they can try to gather everyone, but it would be too late... in fact we already sent someone to look for any threats as we speak"

(1:01)

Ganlan then looks at one of the shadowy figures who was standing behind the ant king...

"pouf was it?" said Ganlan. "Has your ally found anyone out there who might be a treat"

One of the figures walks out of the shadow as it now reveals his appearance.

He looks like a young adult, with a tall and lanky frame, thistle purple skin, and short dark blond hair, covering up his forehead and ears. He also has multi-colored butterfly wings and antennae. He wore a frilly white shirt, black pants and a pair of black shoes.

"With all do respect Ganlan" said Shaiapouf. "We just sent her there not to long ago, I'm sure she will find someone very soon"

(1:21)

Meanwhile somewhere in Matterhorn between Switzerland and Italy as a familiar face was walking around the area.

"Damnit, how did I end up here" said Zoro as he continues to walk and looks around the area. "Maybe I'll find Luffy and the others around here soon"

However unaware of Zoro, he was being followed as a figure slowly creeps her head out from behind a large tree, watching Zoro with her ruby-red eyes.

She had the appearance of a humanoid cat with wavy white hair. Her cat-like ears and tail were covered with white fur. Her knees had demarcated joints like insect legs and her hands were slightly larger than an average human hand. clothes were a blue overcoat with six yellow buttons and cuff links, shorts and orange socks with thin black stripes, and a pair of blue shoes.

"So... he must be one of the humans pouf was talking about..." Neferpitou thought to herself. "I could never forgive the humans for what they did to the king!"

Neferpitou's claws stabbed into the tree trunk in anger.

"Pouf told me everything! About how the humans used a horrible weapon on the king... Humans are evil creatures"

(1:50)

Neferpitou's nen was giving off a sinister aura.

"I'll kill them all, no matter the cost!" Neferpitou thought to herself.

Meanwhile not to far from where Zoro and Neferpitou were. A boy with short messy dark green hair in a green super hero suit slowly gets up after being unconscious next to a tree...

"W-Where am I?" said Midoriya. "Where is everyone!?!?"

(2:06/ End of Soundtrack)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Trunks.

Back in New York City as the citizens were still shocked and terrified of what just happened while the city was barley recovering. One by one military style police jeeps were heading back to a particular building that was once part of a former group of "elite" anti-Kira FBI and CIA. One vehicle in particular was a ford excursion limousine carrying Director Glover along with Seth, Joseph, Toshinori, Ichigo, and Goku Inside as the gang was a little... cramped.

"Will you make some damn room! I can't stand being so cramped!" Complained Joseph as he was cramped with Goku and Ichigo while being sitting on the left side of Goku.

"Sorry, it's not my fault that this car is a little small" said Goku while sitting in the middle.

"That's because your big and bulky!" Complained Ichigo who was sitting on the right side of Goku. "Why do I have to sit next to you guys!"

"I'm truly sorry about this" said Director Glover who was sitting in the middle between Toshinori (All Might) and Seth on the opposite side facing Goku and the others. "But I didn't expect to bring you guys with me to my new headquarters"

"Speaking of which, why are you here Mr Glover?" said Seth who was sitting on the right side of Glover. "I thought you were in Washington DC"

"Well young man it's quite simple" said Director Glover. "I was heading to my new headquarters here in the city with my crew to try and go after Kira. But then this whole mess started, as a result we ended up in middle of the chaos just like you"

"Who is this Kira guy you speak of sir" said Goku.

"He's a dangerous criminal that goes after other criminals or anyone who defies him with strange powers" said Director Glover. "Not only that but he has a serious god complex"

"This Kira guy sounds like he's strong" said Goku. "I hope maybe I get to fight him"

"I wouldn't count on it Goku" said Seth. "After all his powers are giving people heart attacks, if he knows who you are then I'm afraid you wouldn't last long. Plus I don't think he's a fighter anyway"

"That blows" said Goku who sounds disappointed that he's not gonna fight a strong opponent.

"Director, do you have any idea what's going on here" said Toshinori (All Might) who was sitting on the left side of him. "Like how we got teleported from our original worlds to this one"

"To tell you the truth, I don't" said Director Glover. "I have no idea who or what those guys were that attacked the city, after all that's why I brought Seth. He knows about everything from where and who you guys are, plus the guys causing the attack"

Glover turns towards Seth.

"Seth, do you know who's working with this Frieza guy and the rest of these guys that were attacking the city" said Glover.

"Well, I know that some of them were Frieza's men, that's for sure" said Seth. "Then theres some giant humanoid ants, so I guess they would be chimera ants from another series Hunter X Hunter. However those Ants look different then the ones I remember, like some kind of new species of soldier ants. Then there was some white zetsu clones from Naruto, some pirates from One Piece, some hollows and a Gillian from Ichigo's series bleach"

"Wait hold on" said Ichigo. "Why is my world named after a detergent"

"Honestly... I have no idea..." said Seth. "But back to what I was saying earlier. There was some demons as well, but I don't know where they came from... but if I have to guess, they probably came from Yu Yu Hakusho"

"That's some crazy knowledge you got there Seth" said Director Glover. "I'm glad we found someone like you who knows all about this manga and anime stuff"

"If you ask me, it's pretty nerdy" said Ichigo.

"Oh hahaha... I guess your right..." said Seth as he nervously laughs and gets a little depressed for a second.

"Frieza said that there's this guy named Lucifer that he's teamed up with" said Goku. "Do you know anything about this guy and where he came from?"

"Lucfifer sounds like satan if you ask me, but maybe Seth knows about a character named Lucifer from any of those mangas" said Director Glover.

"Well there has been multiple satan characters in manga and anime, but I don't know any one of them that would be the ring leader in all of this" said Seth.

"We're almost at our destination Director" said an FBI agent driving the vehicle.

"Oh good, we're almost at Near's old location" said Director Glover.

The vehicles finally arrived at the original SPK building, the building was a little damaged from the attack but it's still standing tall. Everyone was getting out of the car to see the Building.

"That's the famous building that got attacked by protesters a few years ago" said Seth. "But why would you go here of all places, aren't you afraid that more people will attack this building again once you started your investigation?"

"I figured that people would be more civilized this time, after all they don't expect me to actually capture him" said Director Glover. "However... with all of this going on, I'm starting to think that maybe the Kira investigation will have to wait"

"Ok, but what if this Kira guy is behind this too" said Joseph.

"That's very unlikely" said Director Glover. "I doubt Kira would do something so outrageous and insane that it would damage his reputation for the public, besides I don't think he's has that kind of power to bring people from different dimensions... otherwise he would've done it years ago when he first started"

"So I guess this is no longer about Kira and were involved as well" said Goku.

"Exactly, don't worry this place has enough room for everyone and then some" said Director Glover.

"So I guess we're staying here until we find a way back" said Ichigo.

"But what about the incident people here, they need our help" said Goku.

"Maybe if we save this world by stopping this Lucifer guy, then maybe we'll go back to our original worlds" said Toshinori (All Might).

"So the 4 of us will have to save this world then?" said Ichigo. "Well I have to find Aizen anyway so there's no point in me saying no"

"Hold on! Who said I was fighting in this mess!" Shouted Joseph. "I just wanted to go back to my daughter and find Jotaro!"

"Wait a minute you guys, your not gonna fight this alone" said Seth. "There's a good chance that more allies from your worlds, So there's no need for you Joseph to fight if you don't want to. In fact I have feeling that Jotaro is somewhere in this world too, so he'll help out for sure"

"You think so" said Joseph.

"Seth is right, If I'm here then Midoriya is definitely here as well" said Toshinori (All Might). "Not only that but maybe some of the other students from his class"

"Ya! I bet Bulma, Krillen, Piccolo, and Vegeta are here too!" said Goku. "They got sucked into the storm just like me"

"And I bet you guy aren't alone" said Director Glover. "Seth has confirmed that the bad guys that attacked this city are from other series as well, meaning more potential allies got teleported here too"

"Hey, Speaking of potential allies" said Ichigo. "Look up there"

Ichigo points to the sky as everyone else looks up and sees a giant ark-like vessel heading towards them.

"That's it Yuno!" said Trunks as he points to the building. "That's were we need to go"

"Right" said Yuno as the giant ark-like vessel slowly lands down to the ground as everyone lands safely.

"Holy crap more allies!" said Seth. "That's faster then I expected"

"Yo Trunks! I didn't know you were here too!" Shouted Goku. "I thought I lost you in the storm"

"No Goku I followed you" said Trunks.

"Who the heck are you guys" said Ichigo as Naruto, Kakashi, Bakugou, Kurama, and Yuno along with Sylph all walked over to meet Ichigo.

"We're allies from another world, I'm Naruto" said Naruto. "And this is Kakashi sensei"

"Hello" said Kakashi.

"No freakin way! It's Naruto! Ok maybe not as cool like Goku but still! his series is pretty famous!" Seth thought to himself.

"All Might!" said Bakugou as All Might turns around.

"Bakugou!?!? Your here too" said All Might. "And who's that guy?"

"I'm Yuno" said Yuno.

"And I'm Sylph!" said Sylph.

"Holy shit! It's Bakugou! And Yuno's here too!!!" Seth thought to himself.

"It's nice to meet you young man" said All Might.

"All Might, Why are you wearing your hero costume" said Bakugou. "I thought you retired"

"Wait... I'm retired?" said All Might.

"Oh I know why" said Seth. "Bakugou is from a different part of the manga when you lost One For All"

"H-Hold on Seth!" said All Might. "He doesn't know about that!"

"I already know... it's fine, only me and Deku knows your Secret... and um, I guess that nerd for some reason."

"That's not very nice... then again it's Bakugou so I'm not surprised" Seth thought to himself with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh I see..." said All Might. "But speaking of Midoriya, where is he?"

"Who cares, it's about time you and I get to fight along side one another" said Bakugou. "I bet that crybaby isn't here"

"Well actually" said Seth as he walks up to him. "Midoriya is the main character in My Hero Academia, the world where your from. In other words he's most likely here somewhere in the world"

"Who the hell asked you nerd! Get lost!" Shouted Bakugou as he walks away all pissed off.

"Bakugou!" Shouted Toshinori (All Might).

"It's fine All Might, I already know he's a jerk" said Seth. "After all, he's written that way"

Just then another familiar face comes up behind Seth.

"Excuse me" said Kurama as he walks up to Seth. "Is Yusake or Hiei here"

"Holy shit! It's Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho!" Seth thought to himself.

"Well um, no sorry" said Seth. "But I'm pretty sure their here in this world"

"Thanks, but Trunks already informed me about what's going on" said Kurama.

Trunks walks up to Director Glover.

"Hello Director, I'm Trunks" said Trunks. "I came from the future by another timeline to make sure Goku and the others made it here to this world"

"Oh really?" said Director Glover. "And what do you mean by another timeline?"

"It's a long story" said Trunks. "In my timeline I was the only one from my world to be transported. However our forces were too small and we lost the battle as a result by Kane and Galena"

"Kane and Galena?" said Director Glover. "Who are they?"

"Well, they're this world's version of the demon realm" said Trunks.

Seth turns around to Trunks.

"Wait hold on!" said Seth. "Your telling me hell is real!?!?"

"Well, the Lucifer guy your going after is the lord of Hell" said Trunks. "Wait a minute, who are you"

"That's Seth" said Director Glover. "He knows all about your worlds"

"He knows about our worlds!!!" said Trunks in a surprise expression.

"Ya, your from a manga called dragon ball" said Seth.

"So... I made a right decision after all" Trunks thought to himself. "Thank goodness"

"Well I'm glad your here, because we didn't have you in my timeline" said Trunks. "But back to what I was saying. This isn't the first time I got teleported to this world, However Director we didn't stand a chance because our allies were small and most of us got killed"

"Seriously!?!?" said Ichigo. "What the hell!"

"Ya, Trunks told us everything after he saved us from those two" said Naruto. "After that he told us everything and we went here to look for you Glover"

"However thanks to Navi I was given another chance, I then went back in time so I can go back with my time machine and make sure Goku and the others joined in as well"

"Oh so that's why you told us to go into the storm" said Goku.

"Wait a minute!" said Seth. "Who's Navi?"

Suddenly a group of people appeared out of thin air as they were transported in front of everyone near the SPK building. The group was Navi, Aya, Bulma, Vegeta, Nami, Robin, Chopper, Usopp, Sanji, Franky, Brook, And Gon as everyone looks over at them with confusion.

"We're here miss Aya, New York City" said Navi.

"Ok, but I don't see Luffy anywhere!?!?" said Nami. "And who the hell are these guys!?!?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Neferpitou.

Few minutes earlier.

After Aya explain about what happened to her back in the room and how she got transported from her summer home to back with the others, Bulma was examining the strange gray creature that resembles some kind of alien robot like entity.

"This is very strange but amazing at the same time" said Bulma as she walks around Navi. "This little guy just showed up out of nowhere? But he can teleport us to any location on earth!"

"Yep, anywhere that miss Aya wants to go" said Navi.

"That's so cool!" said Gon in excitement.

"That means we can find Goku and the others!" said Bulma.

"Um Bulma" said Aya. "Who's the boy?"

"Oh right! You probably need some explaining. Apparently his name is Gon, He's from another world as well" said Bulma. "While you were gone, he hiding behind the bushes over there watching us"

"He was spying on you guys?" said Aya.

"I got lost when I woke up and was just curious when I heard some noises, I'm sorry" said Gon.

"Your lucky I didn't blow you into smithereens kid" said Vegeta. "It's not smart to sneak around without being really good at hiding yourself from danger"

"That's true, I've been in a lot of dangerous situations before. So I guess you can say I'm used to it by now" said Gon while smiling.

"You must have been in some crazy adventures as well" said Robin as she walks over to Gon.

"Well ya, I'm Hunter" said Gon. "However I can't fight at the moment"

"Why not?" said Bulma.

"Well it's a long story, but I can't use my Nen anymore" said Gon.

"Nen?" said Robin.

"He means Ki" said Vegeta.

"Ki? Oh is that what you call Nen" said Gon. "So technically, you guys are Nen users... am I right"

"Well, not exactly" said Bulma. "Like we said earlier, your from a comic boy"

"Actually everyone here is from a comic book" said Aya. "Well, except for me and grandpa"

"She's right" said Nami. "Not only that, but we're from another world completely different from Bulma's and yours Gon"

"However not all of us here are on this island" said Robin. "We believe our captain and swordsman are also here in this world as well"

"Oh! I think I get it now!" said Gon. "Then that means my friends are probably here too!"

"If your friends are here in this world too" said Chopper. "Then maybe there with Luffy and Zoro as well!"

"And since we got this little fella to teleported us to any location on this world, we can find them in no time" said Usopp.

"Anywhere that is safe for miss Aya that is" said Navi.

"Speaking of Aya!" said Chopper. "How does it work!"

"I'm actually kinda curious myself" said Franky.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I just tell him to go where said person is" said Aya.

"Oh?" said Brook. "Does he know where Luffy is?"

"I can ask" said Aya as she turns to Navi. "Can you tell us where Monkey D. Luffy is?"

"Let me see..." said Navi.

Suddenly Navi's eyes project what seems to be a digital map of the location where Luffy is.

"Monkey D. Luffy is currently in a place called New York City" said Navi.

"New York! That's closer then we expected" said Aya.

"But still pretty far from where we are" said Bulma.

"Ok then, let's go get Luffy!" said Nami.

"Hang on, I want to know where Goku is" said Bulma.

"Who cares" said Vegeta. "Kakarot can take care of himself. We can look for him after we get this Luffy guy"

"I guess your right" said Bulma. "Knowing Goku, He's probably looking around the place in amusement"

"Well I guess that means this is goodbye then" said Aya. "I hope you find everyone your looking for"

"Ya, it was nice meeting you Aya" said Bulma.

"Alright everyone!" Shouted Nami. "Is everyone ready!"

Everyone cheered "YA!" Except for Vegeta who doesn't care about cheering.

"I can't wait too see this new world I'm in!" said Gon. "I still hope that my friends are here"

"Alright Navi" said Nami. "Teleport everyone including The Sunny to New York City!"

"I can't do that" said Navi.

Everyone was silent for a second...

"WHAT!!!" Shouted Everyone.

"WHY THE HELL NOT!!!!!" Shouted Nami with an angry look on her face.

"I can't take the ship, it's too big to take along side everyone" said Navi. "Plus I don't want to go without miss Aya"

Navi then flies to Aya and hugs her.

"Oh my" said Isamu. "I guess he thinks of you as it's mother"

"B-But I cant leave! It's not my Adventure to go on" said Aya as she looks over at Isamu. "Also I don't want to leave grandpa behind"

"Well we need Navi to find our friends Aya" said Bulma. "And he won't go unless you come with us"

"Hold on!" said Franky. "We're not leaving the sunny behind protected"

"Well we can't take the ship with us android" said Bulma.

"The name's Franky lady! And I'm not leaving the sunny without someone staying behind" said Franky.

"Well, I can watch over her if you want" said Isamu.

"Grandpa... Are you sure?" said Aya.

"I'll be find, besides I always wanted to sleep on a boat again" said Isamu.

"Well, If he's willing to look after her for us" said Franky. "Then I guess I don't have a problem with it... after all, I won't have to worry about it sailing away at lest"

"Also Aya" said Isamu as he hands Aya her gun. "Here's your gun, it's a little dirty but I think it's fine"

Aya makes a heart filled smile.

"Thanks grandpa" said Aya as she hugs him.

After awhile, Isamu manages to climb onto the sunny as everyone else was getting ready to leave.

"Hey old guy! Don't go peeping into my clothes got it!" Shouted Nami. "Especially go into our rooms!"

"G-Grandpa would never do such a thing!" said Aya.

"Well I believe her" said Robin.

"Also there's some food in the kitchen if you ever get hungry" said Sanji.

"I'll be sure to pay you back young man!" said Isamu.

"It's ok, besides you don't have any belly! so paying us back would be a problem!" said Sanji.

"Not unless he gets some food in this world" said Gon.

"Well... now that you mention it kid..." said Sanji.

"No time to ask demands! We need to find Luffy and the others" said Bulma.

"Ok Navi" said Aya. "Take us to Monkey D. Luffy"

"Got it miss Aya" said Navi. "Taking everyone to Monkey D. Luffy in New York City!"

Just when Navi was about to teleport to New York... Aya suddenly remembers something important...

"Crap! I'm still wearing my paja..." However Navi has already teleported Aya as they suddenly appeared in front of SPK Building where everyone else was staring back at the group...

"mas..." said Aya as she was embarrassed to see a whole bunch of random people in weird clothing staring at them... but especially her.

"We're here miss Aya, New York City" said Navi.

"Ok, but I don't see Luffy anywhere!?!?" said Nami. "And who the hell are these guys!?!?"

Meanwhile somewhere in Matterhorn as a woman with pink hair slowly wakes up and looks around to see she was in a completely different place.

She was wearing the standard infantry flak jacket with some medical pouches and a red headband with a symbol of a leaf on it.

"Where am I?" said the pink haired woman as she got up and looked around.

Apparently she was on a small cliff looking down at a large field below.

"That's one deep fall, but I can managed" said the pink haired woman as she was getting ready to jump down...

Suddenly she sees a guy in green hair and clothing as he enters into the large field.

"Who's that guy?" the pink haired woman thought to herself as she watches the guy below.

"Damnit it's getting cold here" said Zoro as he walks to the middle of the large grassy field.

Suddenly he looks at the corner of his eye and sees a kid wearing weird looking clothes while still laying against the tree he woke up from.

"Hey kid!" said Zoro. "Where the hell am I and what this place"

The kid with short messy dark green looks up at Zoro.

"W-Who me!?!?" said the boy with messy green hair.

"Ya you, who else" said Zoro as the kid gets up. "What's you name kid"

"Oh, it's Izuku Midoriya" said Midoriya.

"Midoriya uh" said Zoro as he looks around for a second. "I'm Roronoa, but you can call em Zoro... also do you have any idea what this place is"

Midoriya looks around and recognizes the mountain terrain.

"I think... we're in Matterhorn" said Midoriya.

"Oh, I see... never heard of it though" said Zoro. "But it is nice"

Suddenly Midoriya starts freakin out.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WE'RE IN MATTERHORN! HOW DID I GET UP HERE!!!" Shouted Midoriya until he starts muttering like crazy.

"Um... kid? Are you ok?" said Zoro in confusion.

Then out of nowhere, a group of marine soldiers from the other 4 ships (that were following the straw hats along with smoker's ship before being sucked into the storm) suddenly appeared and aimed their rifles at Zoro and Midoriya.

"We got you surrounded Roronoa Zoro! Your under arrest!!!" Shouted one of the marine soldiers.

"Under arrest!!!" Midoriya thought to himself as he looks over at Zoro. "Is he a villain!?!?"

Midoriya then looks at the marines.

"But then again... I never seen clothing like that before" Midoriya thought to himself.

"Oh come on, not you guys again" said Zoro.

"Just surrender and put your hands up pirate" said another marine.

"Pirate!?!?!?!?" Midoriya thought to himself.

"Look, I don't have time for this crap" said Zoro. "So just let me go and I'll promise I won't hurt you"

"Not gonna happen straw hat!" Shouted one of the marines.

"Surrender or we'll shoot!" Shouted another one of the marines.

"Straw hat!?!?!? Who are these guys and why do they have old looking weapons!?!?!?" Midoriya thought to himself.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" said Zoro as he grabs his black bandanna from his left arm and puts it on his head.

"What's going on down there!" The girl with the pink hair thought to herself.

"Ready... Aim..." said one of the marines as Zoro grabs his swords. "Fire!!!!"

However before they can shoot, a figure comes out of nowhere like a speeding bullet and slices all the marines with her claws.

(Play Hunter X Hunter OST The Puppeteer)

Suddenly all of the marines were brutally killed with one swipe attack as Zoro and Midoriya were shocked to see what just happened, A woman with cat ears and tail had landed in the middle of the filed after finishing her attack.

"W-What just happened!?!?!?" the pink haired woman thought to herself while watching from above.

(0:11)

The cat woman gets up and slowly turns around to look at Zoro and Midoriya with her creepy cat like eyes as her dark aura fills the whole area.

Zoro and Midoriya were completely still has they felt her terrifying aura.

"W-Who... is she!?!?!" Midoriya thought to herself. "She's giving off a very sinister aura... I... I can't move!"

"Damnit! Who is this woman!" Zoro thought to himself. "In fact... is she even human!"

Back on the cliff above them, the pink haired girl looks down in horror as she has no idea what's going on.

"What... is that thing!" The pink haired woman thought to herself.

Back on the field as Neferpitou continues to look at them.

(0:42)

"I must kill the humans" Neferpitou thought to herself. "To protect the king"

Suddenly she makes a pose as a monstrous ballerina with strings connecting its fingertips shows up behind her while controlling Neferpitou.

"Terpsichora!" said Neferpitou.

(0:56)

Zoro then puts his third sword handle into his mouth.

"I don't know who you are creature" said Zoro with the sword handle in his mouth. "But I'm not gonna let you kill me, understand!"

"3 swords?" Neferpitou thought to herself. "This... might be interesting"

Both Zoro and Neferpitou stared at each other for a good while until they Neferpitou's leg muscles began grow as she's about leap at Zoro for an attack.

(1:13)

Suddenly without warning, both Neferpitou and Zoro lunged at each other with extreme speed, they both clash as Zoro's sword made contact with Neferpitou sharp claws... their battle has begun.

(1:23/End of Soundtrack)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Tashigi.

As the two groups finally meet outside of the SPK building, Aya's group was confused as to why Luffy wasn't in a crowd full of other weird looking characters. However Bulma was happy to meet the person she was looking for.

"Yo Vegeta! Bulma! It's good to see you guys again" said Goku.

"Goku!" said Bulma as she walks over to him. "It's good to see you too! But where's Krillin and Piccolo?"

"I don't know, I thought they were with you" said Goku.

"Of course you would lose them Kakarot" said Vegeta. "Why would we ever think you do something right for once"

"It's not my fault!" said Goku.

"He's right, it's not his fault" said Bulma. "They could be at another part of the world for all we know"

As Goku, Bulma, and Vegeta were getting acquainted, Seth was looking at them with confusion.

"Wait what!" Seth thought to himself. "Bulma's here!?!? I mean I figured Vegeta would be here but still, Why is she here! She's not really a fighter"

Seth then looks over at the girl wearing what looks like pajamas.

"Also who's that girl and why is she wearing pajamas?" Seth thought to himself.

"Excuse me! Why isn't our captain here!" said Nami in a fit of rage. "Explain yourself now!"

"Whoa calm down Nami" said Usopp trying to calm her down. "It's probably a error or something!"

"Wait a minute! That's the straw hats!" Seth thought to himself as he looks through every one of them. "This is amazing!!! But I don't see Zoro with them..."

Just then Seth notices Gon with them.

"Is that... Gon! This is so awesome!" said Seth out loud by accident.

"Nerd..." Bakugou thought to himself as he overheard Seth.

Gon over hears him and looks over.

"Oh hi, you know me?" said Gon as Seth quickly runs over to shake Gon's hand.

"I'm a big fan of your series! Well, I'm also a big fan of everyone's series as well!" said Seth.

"I'm glad you enjoy... um... my advantages I guess" said Gon.

"I'm sorry Nami" said Navi. "Luffy is here, but he's currently on a boat heading over to the main land as we speak. I would've teleported you all there, but it would have dangerous to transport you all on a moving vehicle"

"Wait, Luffy's here too!" said Seth as he and Gon walked over to Navi.

"Why yes" said Navi. "Monkey D. Luffy is currently on a boat in between the main land and and liberty island"

"I see" said Seth.

"Luffy must've ended up on liberty Island if that's the case" Seth thought to himself.

"Hold on, who are you and how do you know Luffy" said Nami as she got closer to him... a little to close to him

"Oh um... well" said Seth as his eyes accidentally looked down at her boobs sin she was up so close.

"Holy shit! Those are bigger in person then in the manga!" Seth thought to himself while blushing.

"Nami have you forgotten that in this world our life is a comic book" said Robin.

"Nami then remembers...

"Oh right! Sorry about that kid" said Nami.

"Kid!?!? But I'm 3 years older!" said Seth.

"Wait how do you know about my... Nevermind, I just want to find Luffy and Zoro so we can go back to our world" said Nami.

"If you like I'll show you hows he's doing" said Navi as his eyes then projector screen of Luffy riding on a boat heading to the main land with Smoker and Tashigi as well"

Hold on! Smoker is with him!?!?!" said Nami with a worried tone in her voice.

"No Luffy got captured!!!" said Chopper.

"Yay! Tashigi is here too!" said Sanji with hearts for eyes.

"I swear, this is getting too crazy" said Joseph while standing next to Ichigo in the background as they see Navi showing off the video screen with his eyes. "Now there's people popping out of thin air!!! What's even weirder is that flying grey monkey like this that came with them that can project videos with its eyes! Could it be that it has a stand!?!?!"

"Who knows what that thing is anyway, this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder" said Ichigo.

Trunks then walks up to Aya and Navi.

"It's good to see you again Navi" said Trunks. "Even though you don't know who I am"

"So, this is Navi you were speaking of earlier" said Director Glover as he walks up to them.

"Navi has no idea what your saying, but Navi knows who you are" said Navi. "your a half human half saiyan named Trunks from universe 1,985"

Seth, Aya, Director Glover, and everyone except for Trunks was taken back by what Navi just said.

"Um... universe 1,985?" said Aya in confusion.

"Oh right, let me explain what Navi is saying. That's the name in my universe " said Trunks. "In my timeline we also had a Navi of our own, that's how I know this knowledge about our universes. Isn't that right Navi"

"Correct! The universe we're currently in is number 2,006" said Navi.

"Incredible!" said Director Glover. "This little guy seems to know everything about our universes! I want to study more about you Navi"

"Um ok, but can you me a favor..." said Aya. "Can we go inside, because people are staring at me!"

Seth turns around and sees a few dozen civilians staring at the large group of characters in front of the building.

"I think the people are not really paying attention to this girl in her pajamas..." Seth thought to himself.

"Well I guess your right" said Director Glover. "We should get into our new headquarters"

Director Glover turns around to face everyone else that was behind him.

"Alright everyone" said Director Glover. "Let's head inside, we're attracting too much attention"

As the rest of the group starts to head inside, Nami then speaks to Director Glover.

"What about Luffy, he needs our help" said Nami.

"Don't worry Nami, I'll get Luffy for you" said Trunks. "I'll be right back"

Trunks then flies away and heads to the direction where Luffy was gonna be.

"Hey wait! We didn't give you the directions!" said Nami.

"I think Trunks will be just fine" said Director Glover. "Now let's inside"

Meanwhile Luffy, Smoker, and Tashigi were about to land their "borrowed boat" at the New York Harbor.

"It's a good thing we found this boat at the island's dock, wouldn't you say smoker" said Tashigi.

"Yes, but right now we need to get back on land and find the other marines if possible" said Smoker. "Then once we find the rest of the straw hats we can try to find a way back"

"Well I still can't believe we had to make a truce with straw hat Luffy" said Tashigi.

"We don't have a choice, Hell we don't even know what this place is" said Smoker. "it's best to a truce for now until we have to find a way back to our world"

Luffy was sitting on the front of the boat as he looks up and sees so many buildings getting bigger and bigger.

"Wow! So many cool buildings!" said Luffy as he was scouting part of the city. "I can't wait to climb on some of them!"

"Hey get off from there! Your gonna fall off!" said Tashigi.

"Then again maybe he should fall off" Tashigi thought to herself.

After finally reaching the harbor and setting foot on land, a man suddenly flew over by them and landed in front of them.

"Hello, my name is Trunks" said Trunks.

"A man with a flying devil fruit?" said Tashigi.

"No, I have a feeling that he's from a different world" said Smoker.

"That's right" said Trunks. "I know you guys have questions right now, but we need to follow me back to the headquarters here. Don't worry I'll explain everything once we get going"

"Does this place have meat?" said Luffy.

"Um, yeah I guess" said Trunks. "This is a city after all, I'm sure we have food back at the headquarters"

"Alright then let's go!!!" Shouted Luffy.

"Hold on straw hat, we need to find your crew before we do anything with this guy" said Tashigi. "In fact I don't trust him now that I look at him"

"Oh don't worry" said Trunks. "Luffy's crew is already waiting for you guys back at the headquarters"

"Well if what you said is true, then I guess we can go" said Tashigi. "However I don't trust you fully, this could be a trap"

"Don't worry, me and Luffy and take him down if this is a trap" said Smoker.

"You don't have to worry about any traps Smoker" said Trunks. "Everything is gonna be just fine"

"Wait! You know who I am?" said Smoker.

"Of course I know, I'm from an different timeline" said Trunks. "I've already met you and Tashigi there"

Both Smoker and Tashigi looked at each other in confusion.

"Trust me, it's a long story" said Trunks. "I'll tell you everything once we get to the headquarters"


	12. Chapter 12

(Author's note: sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, I've been busy. Anyway I'm here so enjoy this new chapter)

Chapter 12 Time Patrol.

As Trunks, Luffy, Smoker, and Tashigi finally made it back to the base after either flying or using their devil fruit abilities. However Tashigi was being carried by Trunks because it was the best solution. She wouldn't let Luffy carrying her because she still doesn't trust Luffy for being a pirate, while Smoker couldn't carry her because of his devil fruit. Even though she didn't entirely trust trunks, she didn't want to be left behind and have to walk all the way to the headquarters... it also doesn't help that she doesn't know where the place was to begin with.

"We're here" said Trunks as Tashigi slowly gets off of him.

"D-Don't ever do that again!" shouted Tashigi.

"It's like you didn't have a choice" said Luffy.

"She did... she just didn't want to ride on you Straw Hat" said Smoker.

"Oh, right" said Luffy as he makes funny grin while laughing to himself.

All 4 of them entered the building that once belonged to the SPK as they get into a elevator to the main room. Luffy runs out of the elevator as excited to see what was inside. the main room was huge and it looked like it can hold hundreds of people, there was a giant screen on the wall as it showed what appears to be a digital map of the world with seats and other computers on the sides. There was a small group of random people that were doing what appears to be computer work while other characters from different manga's were either hanging out or just standing there.

Luffy looks over and sees some of his crew talking with a few other characters.

"Sanji! Chopper! Franky! Your here too!" Shouted Luffy as he runs towards them.

Sanji looks over.

"There you are! What the hell took you so long" said Sanji.

"You guys should've been there!" said Luffy. "I was on this cool island and there was this giant green statue lady as well, I also fought these two weird looking guys but they ran away before I can finish beating the crap out of them! It was awesome!"

"Green statue lady?" said Sanji.

"I think he's talking about the Statue of Liberty" said Chopper. "That's one of this city's monuments, at least that's what Seth told me"

"Who's Seth?" said Luffy.

Seth walks up to Luffy.

"Um... that would be me" said Seth as he was kinda excited to meet Luffy in person. "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you Luffy"

"Oh so you know about me, yeah I'm a famous after all" said Luffy.

Goku and Naruto then walked up to Luffy.

"Hi my name is Goku" said Goku. "I was just talking with you chef friend about food"

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto. "My dream is to become Hokage"

"Cool, I don't know what that is but I'm going to be King Of The Pirates" said Luffy.

"This is unbelievable!!!" Seth thought to himself as he stands there. "Goku, Naruto, and Luffy are talking to each other! How can this get any better!"

Just then Ichigo walks up to them.

"So you must be that pirate captain I've been hearing about from your friends" said Ichigo. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Nice to meet you, Hey those are some cool swords!" said Luffy. "I can touch them"

"Um...No..." said Ichigo.

"Holy crap! Now Ichigo is talking with them! He was once part of the big 3 back when Japanese manga was becoming really popular here in the states!" Seth thought to himself. "This is like a dream come true!"

Just then Robin and Nami came back after helping Aya getting some actual clothes so she wouldn't have to wear her pajamas.

"There you are you idiot!" said Nami as she walks up to Luffy.

"Hey Nami" said Luffy.

"Don't hey Nami me Luffy! Your lucky we were able to find you after getting help from Navi" said Nami. "If it wasn't for him you would be stuck with Smoker!"

"He's not that bad, after all we made a truce" said Luffy. "Anyway where did you guys go? And who's that girl?"

"Her name is Aya and we went and got her some new clothes" said Robin.

"Um... hi Luffy" said Aya.

"Hey Aya it's good to meet you" said Luffy. "Hey Robin, is Zoro here as well?"

"I'm afraid he isn't here with us" said Robin.

"Yeah, I thought he was with you or something" said Nami as she then makes a face palm in frustration. "Great... now we have to find Zoro in this mess as well"

"Well that's Mosshead for ya" said Sanji. "That bastard's always getting lost"

Seth looked over and took a good look at Aya for a moment. She had a red tank top under a black bolero (it's a short open jacket), blue jeans, short black boots, black shoulder holsters.

(Author's note: the outfit is inspired by Claire's outfit from the RE2 Remake with a few adjustments)

Aya looks over at Seth for a moment before he looked away in embarrassment.

"Oh I'm sorry, we haven't met properly" said Aya. "My name is Aya Sato"

"Oh hi" said Seth. "I'm Seth Jacobs"

"Nice to meet you Seth" said Aya. "I guess your from a manga like everyone else, is that why your here?"

"W-What!?!? No! I'm from here, I mean I wish I was... I mean I..." Seth was screwing up his words in front of a random pretty girl and making a fool out of himself.

"Oh... um, Ok?" said Aya while being confused.

"Damnit Seth you idiot!!!" Seth thought to himself.

Trunks then gets in the middle of the room.

"Alright everyone, I know this whole situation seems crazy" said Trunks. "But please gather around for a moment and pay attention, this is gonna be a little long"

Everyone stopped from what they were doing while Director Glover walks and stands next to Trunks.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but let me try to explain and introduce myself" said Trunks. "My name is Trunks, and I'm a time patroller"

"Time patroller?" said Ichigo. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know where your getting at Trunks" said Kurama. "But please continue your story"

"Thanks, but basically to sum it up as quickly as I can, I'm from Goku's universe" said Trunks. "And I'm one of the head time patrollers working for the Supreme Kai Of Time to keep the balance of time it self safe from danger. However I got teleported to another timeline where everyone here has lost against Lucifer, this universe's ruler of the underworld"

"Hold on, we lost!!!" Shouted Bakugou.

"Yes but there was a reason to that" said Trunks. "Goku and my Father Vegtea weren't with us to fight against him. Not only that..."

Trunks looks over at Seth.

"But apparently this guy Seth wasn't there with us as well" said Trunks.

Everyone was confused to what has going on.

"What!?!? I was there as well!!!" said Seth.

"That's right" said Director Glover. "Trunks told me everything about his timeline. The reason we lost in that timeline was because we didn't know about a lot about the villain characters from different universes. Not only that, but we failed to add more members into the group as they were already killed before we can get to them"

"Hold on, your telling us that different people we all fought in the past have joined forces to help this Lucifer guy" said Kakashi.

"If that's true then really need to think about out strategy going forward" said All Might (who was in his normal skinny form). "Especially if there's villains from different universes we haven't met yet"

"And that's why I came here" said Trunks. "to help stop Lucifer and the rest of the villains from different universes from killing us again... I don't want to go back in time again and start all over"

"That reminds me Trunks" said Goku. "How did you go back in to our universe"

"Well... I used Navi to send me back to my universe... However... Navi was destroyed in the process" said Trunks as he looks down.

"Hold on! He can send us back!" said Nami. "Then why are we doing here"

"The chick with the huge boobs is right" said Bakugou. "Let's just use Navi to bring all of us back"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way" said Trunks.

"Why the hell not!!!" Shouted both Nami and Bakugou.

"Because..." said Trunks as he makes a fist and looks up. "Every universe get erased form existence if even one of us goes back to our own world..."

Everyone was quiet.

"That's why you said he was destroyed in the process" said Aya as she looks at Navi.

"Hold on... then how did you managed to escape and come back here!" said Ichigo.

"The affects spread slowly... by the time I got back to my base at Conton City, everything around the city was slowly disappearing... I got into my Time Machine that was till normal and went back in time to tell Goku and my father to go into the storm"

"I see... so that's why you came by to my island when the storm hit" said Bulma.

"Exactly mom" said Trunks. "With the help of Goku and my father, we might stand a chance"

"Ok but what's two extra guys going to do, it's not going to make a difference" said Bakugou.

"Don't underestimate the power of time change, one single thing can change everything" said Trunks.

Trunks then turns to Goku.

"Goku, did you do anything when you got here" said Trunks.

"Well, I fought Frieza when he started attacking... umm" said Goku as he looks over at All Might. "What's your name again"

"Toshinori Yagi, but you can call me All Might" said All Might.

"That's right! and he's the best hero I ever knew! So don't forget it!" Shouted Bakugou.

"Right! That makes sense now" said Trunks. "We didn't have Toshinori back in my timeline"

"Wait! Dose that mean All Might was..." but before Bakugou can finish his sentence, Seth interrupt him.

"Killed..." said Seth as he makes a shocked face. "And if that's true... then... I must've died as well"

"See, if it wasn't for Goku" said Trunks. "Your hero would've been killed"

Bakugou looks down as he knows he right.

"And if that's the case, then I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Goku..." said Seth. "I... don't know what do say..."

"I say this is a good thing" said Director Glover. "Now that your here we can identify potential allies and stop villains from killing us all..."

Trunks walks up to Seth and puts his hands on Seth's shoulders.

"He's right, with your knowledge about our worlds and all kinds of characters" said Trunks. "We can win this!"

As Seth looks around and sees everyone looking back at him.

"we need your expertise young man, can you help us" said Director Glover.

Seth looks at Aya for a moment, then back at Trunks and Glover and nods.

"I'll do it!" said Seth.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Vegeta.

"we need your expertise young man, can you help us" said Director Glover.

Seth looks at Aya for a moment, then back at Trunks and Glover and nods.

"I'll do it!" said Seth.

Both Trunks and Director Glover smile back at Seth.

"Ok then, now that we got things all settled in... Now if it's not too much to ask, I would like to go out and FIND ZORO ALREADY YOU FREAKIN BASTARDS!!!" Shouted Nami as she was sick and tired of waiting.

"R-Right!" said Seth.

Seth walks up to Aya and Navi.

"Navi, I want you to show me where Roronoa Zoro is currently located" said Seth.

"Sorry, I only take orders from Miss Aya" said Navi.

"Oh come on really!" said Seth. "You didn't have a problem showing us were Luffy was when we first met!"

"Navi, please listen to Seth" said Aya. "I'm giving him permission"

"Ok Miss Aya" said Navi.

Navi then shows a projector screen of Zoro currently fighting off what appears to be a white haired catgirl.

"Zoro's location is in matterhorn" said Navi.

"That's Zoro!" said Nami.

"Is he fighting a mink?" said Sanji.

"No... that's Pitou..." said Seth.

Gon stares at the screen with a blank expression on his face.

"Pitou?" said Goku.

"Yes, she's also goes by Neferpitou" said said Seth. "She's a chimera ant from Gon's universe... not only that but she's one of the 3 royal guards, in other words she's really powerful"

"Im impressed, you really do know your stuff young man" said Kakashi.

"Oh why yes, thank you" said Seth while being happy about the compliment from Kakashi.

Gon continues to stare at the screen while thinking to himself.

"Pitou... so she's alive" Gon thought to herself.

"However my question is how in the hell is she still alive" said Seth.

"Hold on, your telling me she's supposedly dead!" said Joseph.

"Yes... I killed her after she killed my good friend Kite" said Gon as he finally broke his silence.

"That's good to hear" said Nami. "If this kid killed that cat woman, then Zoro wouldn't have a problem"

"You don't understand..." said Gon as he starts shaking. "Pitou... Pitou is more powerful then you think... I only killed her because I gave up my power to make myself older..."

(Flashback to when Gon became Adult Gon and killed Pitou back at the chimera ant arc)

"I sacrificed my Nan to gain the power to stop her... in other words I can't use my attacks anymore" said Gon.

(End of flashback)

"I don't know how strong your swordsmen friend is" said Gon. "However Kite was one of the strongest Hunters I known and even he couldn't defeat Pitou"

"And I've never seen Zoro back in my timeline" said Trunks. "In other words..."

"This Zoro guy lost... is that what you were gonna say Trunks" said Kurama.

Trunks then nods in agreement while Luffy couldn't believe what Trunks and Kurama were saying as he stands there quietly.

"Then how in the hell are we supposed to defeat it!" said Joseph.

Suddenly Vegeta starts laughing to himself.

"It's simple, I'll destroy that ant" said Vegeta.

"Hold on Vegeta" said Goku. "Are you able to use your Ki"

Vegeta turns to him.

"Of course I can, why would't I" said Vegeta.

"Because Goku can't use his Ki" said Seth. "Apparently Frieza did something to Goku and now he can't use his powers. That might be the same for you"

Vegeta chuckles a little with his smirk face.

"Stand back..." said Vegeta as people around him stood back for a moment.

Vegeta screams and suddenly becomes a super saiyan with ease. Almost everyone in the room was shocked and impressed as they felt his power.

"Amazing... that's a lot of spirit energy" said Kurama.

"This... spiritual pressure..." Ichigo thought to himself.

"Amazing..." said Director Glover.

"He... can do it!" said Seth in Amazement.

"This is... so cool!!!" Aya thought to herself.

Vegeta stops screaming and looks at Goku in his super saiyan form.

"Well... guess I still got it" said Vegeta.

He then goes back to normal.

"That's amazing! It's a good thing you still can go super saiyan!" said Seth.

"I would go super saiyan blue, but I figured the original would be enough to smash that ant" said Vegeta.

"Well don't underestimate Pitou, she's still one of the Royal Guards" said Seth. "And if she's alive then that means the other Royal Guards are alive as well"

"Especially... the king..." Gon thought to himself.

"Ok, I want everyone to get ready to head out and help Zoro" said Director Glover. "Aya I want you to tell Navi to transport everyone at zoro's location"

"I'm afraid I can't do that" said Navi.

"Why not!" said Seth.

"Because it takes a lot of my energy to transport a lot of people there and back" said Navi. "I already used up a lot of energy from transporting miss Aya and her friends here. Not only that but there's other people at the location as well"

Navi then shows two separate screens in the matterhorn. One screen showed Midoriya while the other screen showed Sakura.

"Sakura!!!" Shouted Naruto.

"And young Midoriya!" said All Might.

"If my calculations are correct, then I assume that you want those two back here as well" said Navi. "And if that's the case, I'm going to need as lest 3 volunteers to go to Matterhorn. I have enough energy bring 3 there and bring 6 back. But don't worry, I can regain my strength after a good rest"

"Ok, we're gonna need two others to go with Vegeta" said Seth.

"I don't need help to fight off an ant" said Vegeta.

"Trust me... you'll need help" said Seth. "I've read a lot of dragon ball to know that you get too cocky to handle things yourself"

"He's right you know" said Bulma while giggling to herself.

"S-Shut up!" said Vegeta.

"Ok Seth, tell us who do you want to go with Vegeta" said Dictator Glover.

"Well..." said Seth as he looks at everyone in the room. "I want Ichigo and Kurama to go with Vegeta"

"Aw but I wanted to go!" said Luffy.

"I know you do Luffy, but your not fighting Pitou" said Seth. "Vegeta will be fighting her. Not only that but I'll need Kurama to guard Midoriya and have Ichigo use his flash step to get Sakura from her hiding place and guard her as well. Also those two are great backups just incase Vegeta losses somehow, though I highly doubt it"

"Sounds like a good plan to me" said Kurama.

"Alright, let's get going then" said Ichigo.

As Ichigo and Kurama get closer to Vegeta, Navi gets ready to trans port them.

"I don't care if you come with him, just don't get in my way" said Vegeta.

"Whatever" said Ichigo. "Just don't make yourself look like a jackass out there"

"Ok Navi, do your thing!" said Aya.

"Transporting to Matterhorn" said Navi.

Suddenly Navi, Vegeta, Ichigo and Kurama were transported out of the room.

"Please... make this work" Seth thought to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Zoro.

(Play Hunter X Hunter OST Hegemony Of The Food Chain)

Meanwhile at a different location in Matterhorn as Navi, Vegeta, Kurama, and Ichigo suddenly appeared not too far from were Zoro was fighting Neferpitou.

"Arrived at destination Matterhorn" said Navi.

"Amazing... I can't believe we're already here" said Ichigo.

"Alright then" said Kurama. "Let's go over our pla-"

(Hmph) "I don't need some stupid plan" said Vegeta as he interrupts Kurama. "I can end this silly battle all by myself"

Vegeta powers up and flies away from Kurama and Ichigo.

"H-Hey!" Shouted Ichigo. "Get back here asshole!"

"Looks like he won't listen" said Kurama. "Come on, let's catch up and help this Zoro fellow, we'll worry about Vegeta later"

"R-Right..." said Ichigo as he was still pissed about what Vegeta just did.

(0:37)

At a different location in Matterhorn, Zoro and Neferpitou continue fighting and blocking each others attacks in rapid pace as Midoriya watched from were he sat while Sakura also watched from a safe distance on the cliff above.

"Amazing... they have been fighting for a solid 5 minutes without stopping" Sakura thought to herself. "They... just keep dodging and blocking each other's attacks!?!?"

"I... I want to help him and do something..." Midoriya thought to himself as he then looks down. "but she's way too fast for me to handle"

Zoro then jumps back as he breaks the motion.

"Ok you white haired woman, let's see if you can doge this!" Zoro thought to him as he begins to attack.

Neferpitou jumps back as she lands and begins charges her legs to perform a leap.

"3 sword style!" said Zoro as he brings his two swords horizontally above the shoulder and the other sword in his mouth in the same direction, and then performs a circular swing that launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target. "1080 Pound Phoenix!!!"

Neferpitou sees the attack as she tries to stops herself from leaping as the projectiles made contact with her.

(1:27)

Some bits of purple blood spilled out after getting hit back Zoro's 1080 Pound Phoenix as she crashes against the bottom cliff, causing Sakura to almost all off from force impact below.

(1:38/End of Soundtrack)

As the dust clears from where Neferpitou crashed, Zoro slowly walks closer as he takes off his black bandanna and removes the third sword from his mouth to speak.

"So... you dead yet?" said Zoro with boredom in his voice as he looks where she crashed...

"Amazing!" Midoriya thought to himself in excitement. "I've never seen a quirk like that before! He used his swords to produce wind projectiles and launched them at the enemy. If only I had my notebook"

"Doctor Blythe"

Suddenly a large doll with a nurse's uniform with long red hair appeared above the crash site. Not knowing what this doll was, Zoro quickly moved all the way back from where Midoriya was. Upon closer expection, Zoro sees the doll doing what appears to be small surgery below it.

"I see... so she can heal herself" said Zoro.

"She has a healing quirk?!?!?" Midoriya thought to himself. "I thought her quirk was mostly feline traits... what's going on here!"

"That is one creepy looking jutsu..." Sakura thought to herself from above.

After a few minutes, Neferpitou was now fully healed after taking some damage from the last attack. Luckily for her it didn't take a long time for Doctor Blythe to heal her. As the large doll disappears, Neferpitou jumps out from the rubble as she was ready to fight again.

"Your purrrretty strong, for a human" said Neferpitou.

"Did... did she just made a cat pun!?!?" Midoriya thought to himself in a confusing tone.

"I'm glad you get to fight again" said Zoro. "I have been itching to fight for a while now, this is good training"

"I'm happy you think that way" said Neferpitou. "However, I don't have time to play with you"

Neferpitou then makes another pose as Terpsichora takes form again.

"Alright then" Zoro thought to himself as he puts one of his swords back in his mouth. "Ready for round 2"

Suddenly before their second fight can begin, a large blue energy ball hits Neferpitouas from the sky as it blows up in her face.

"What the!?!?!?" Zoro thought to himself.

Zoro then looks up to see where the blast came from, to his surprise he sees a short man with spiky hair and funny looking clothes floating in the sky above him.

"Who's that guy?" Midoriya thought to himself as the spiky hair man hovers down to the ground next to Zoro.

"I don't know who you are" said Zoro while still having a sword in his mouth. "But I didn't ask for your help"

"You should be honored that the great Prince Vegeta saved your sorry ass swordsmen" said Vegeta.

"A Prince eh" Zoro thought to himself while looking at Vegeta. "Then he must be loaded, it's a good thing Nami isn't here or else she'll try to con him out of his money"

Sakura looks down from the cliff and see that another person has join the fight.

"Who's that?" said Sakura to herself.

Just then Ichigo suddenly appeared next to her using flash step. Sakura jumps back from shock after suddenly seeing a tall orange haired next to her.

"Hey..." said Ichigo.

"Um... hi?" said Sakura.

Ichigo grabs Sakura and uses flash step again to appear next to the other on the ground.

"W-What the!?!?" said Sakura in complete shock. "How did you!?!?"

Just then Kurama shows up behind Midoriya.

"Hello there" said Kurama with a smile.

"Ack!" Midoriya jumps back and falls from he seeing him there out of the blue.

"Don't worry, we're allies" said Kurama as he reached out his hand to help him up.

"O-Oh! Thanks" said Midoriya as he gets back up after taking his hand.

"What the hell shorty! Why did you leave us like that!" Shouted Ichigo in anger.

(Hmph) "I prefer you call Prince Vegeta you worthless human" said Vegeta.

"Worthless!!!" Shouted Ichigo again in anger. "Screw you pal"

"Now now, let's not start bickering amongst each other" said Kurama.

Suddenly the group hears coughing as they look over to see that Neferpitou was still alive after taking that ki blast to the face as she was badly injured.

"T-That... wasn't a n-normal Nen at-attack" said Neferpitou looking down while breathing heavily. "N-Not only t-that... but you called y-your ally a w-worthless h-h-human..."

She slowly looks up.

"Tell me... w-what a-re you!" said Neferpitou was she was still breathing heavily from taking damage.

Everyone looks over at Vegeta as he begins to sinisterly chuckle. Vegeta then walks up to Neferpitou with a big smirk on his face.

"Well, if you must know" said Vegeta. "I'm Vegeta! Prince Of All Saiyans!!!"

"S-Saiyans?" said Neferpitou while trying to keep herself from passing out.

"That's right bitch" said Vegeta with an sinister grin. "And I'm gonna show you what that means for you..."

Vegeta suddenly becomes super saiyan as his energy sends shivers down everyone's spine.

"Spoiler... it means death" said Vegeta.

Terrified, Neferpitou with the last of her strength gets up and tries to run as far away from him as possible.

Vegeta begins laughing as Vegeta extends his arm, opens his palm and turns his hand up at a 90 degree angle targeting her as everyone watches.

"Big Bang... ATTACK!" Shouted Vegeta as he fires a powerful energy sphere at Neferpitou.

Before Vegeta's attacks makes contact, Neferpitou looks back in fear as she sees the attack coming straight towards her.

"I'm sorry my King... I failed you again..." Neferpitou thought to herself before she is hit with the attack and disintegrates from the blast as everyone around Vegeta covers themselves from the aftershock.

Not too far off, Navi captures the whole thing as his vision was transferred all the way back to the base in New York City on Director Glover's Big monitor.

"Wow!" said Seth in amusement. "Let's like watching an anime! Only it's real life!"

"Don't get too crazy there kiddo" said Director Glover while laughing.

"Aw man! No fair!" said Goku as he and everyone else watches everything on the monitor. "Why does Vegeta get to have all the fun! I wish my powers came back already"

"That Vegeta guy is just showing off..." Naruto thought to himself with an annoyed the look on his face.

"That's so cool!!!" Shouted Luffy.

"I wonder if it was too much to send 3 people if someone like him is that power" said Nami.

"As long as we get Zoro back, I don't mind having someone that powerful" said Robin. "I'm just glad his on our side"

"It's so unreal to see Vegeta in real life let alone see all the power unfold..." Aya thought to herself.

Director Glover looks back at Seth as he then sees him in a worried look.

"Is something wrong?" said Director Glover.

"Yeah... now that I think about it" said Seth. "That fight went really fast when Vegeta entered, not only that but Zoro didn't have that much of a problem..."

"What are you saying Seth?" said Trunks.

"Zoro could've easily beaten Neferpitou with enough time now after seeing what just happened..." said Seth. "In other words... I don't think Neferpitou was the one that killed Zoro and the others"

"You mean..." said Trunks with a worry look.

"I think someone else stronger then her is gonna show up..." said Seth. "I have a bad feeling about this"

(Author's note: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to make, Ive been busy and lazy with stuff and been working on my first story. Also I want to clarify something... no, goku will not be nerfed through the whole story. He will get his powers back in due time, however he won't be in god mode because that would be overpowered... more information about that later on, Anyway I hope you like this chapter :D)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Piccolo.

Meanwhile in a completely different location hundreds of miles away from Matterhorn. Krillin slowly opens his eyes as the bright hot sun shines down upon him. Suddenly he feels a searing hot pain as he was laying on the sand.

"Ouch Ouch Ouch!!!" Shouted Krillin as he jumps up from the sand. "Why is it so hot!"

Just then Krillin looks around and sees nothing but sand for miles.

"W-Where am I?!?!" Shouted Krillin as he was standing in the middle of the desert.

But not just any desert... but an Egyptian desert.

Krillin begins to panic until he sees Piccolo not too far from where he was. Piccolo was flouting in midair as he was meditating.

"Piccolo!" Shouted Krillin as he runs towards him. "Thank goodness your here! I thought I was all alone when I woke up in this strange desert! Do you know where the others are!"

"Quiet!" said Piccolo in a irritated voice. "I'm trying to concentrate so I can find the others, however it's hard to pinpoint Goku's location"

"O-Oh I see..." said Krillin as he backs away for a bit.

As Piccolo tries to channel his Ki so he can detect any familiar energy from the others... suddenly he senses a good amount a Ki from a familiar ally.

"There! I sense Vegeta a couple hundred miles away" said Piccolo.

"Woah? couple hundred miles!" said Krillin in a surprise tone In his voice. "How far did we split apart from that storm! Also did you sense Goku with him at all?"

"I don't know... but no time for asking anymore questions, we got to get a move on" said Piccolo as he gets up after meditating. "If we fly north from here, we can catch up to him and possibly the others"

"Great! Honestly, I really don't like being in the desert, it's too hot" said Krillin.

"Then let's get going then" said Piccolo.

Piccolo and Krillin then started flying away as they head for their destination.

Back at Matterhorn as the giant blast finally settled down, Everyone in the area was completely shocked to what just happened.

"T-That was... a very powerful attack" said Midoriya.

(Hmph) "of course it was" said Vegeta as he then turns off super saiyan. "You did just witness the great Prince Vegeta"

"What the hell dude!" said Ichigo. "Are you trying to get us all killed?! That blast was way to close for comfort!"

"It doesn't matter now" said Vegeta. "She's dead and our job here is done"

"Who are you guys?" said Midoriya. "Oh, and thanks for saving us"

"Oh it was nothing" said Kurama with a smile on his face. "After all Vegeta did all of the work"

Vegeta makes a grin while Zoro was a little annoyed with him.

"Anyway my name is Kurama" said Kurama.

"And I'm Ichigo Kurosaki" said Ichigo. "And that guy is Vegeta"

(Hmph) "I don't need your Introduction orange head" said Vegeta.

"I was trying to be nice... asshole" Ichigo thought to himself.

"Well my name is Izuku Midoriya" said Midoriya.

"And I'm Sakura Haruno, it's a pleasure to meet all of you" said Sakura.

Zoro turns around to face Kurama and Ichigo.

"I'm Zoro" said Zoro as Vegeta looks away in disgust.

Sakura looks back at the spot where Vegeta used his attack on Neferpitou.

"That's some crazy chakra..." Sakura thought to herself. "Still... I wonder if the rest of those guys have that power as well... at least they seem friendly"

Suddenly Sakura then sees a burnt up body laying on the crater as the dust finally clears.

"H-Hold on!" said Sakura with a little fear in her voice. "I see something!"

Kurama then sees it.

"She's right! Look!" said Kurama as everyone then looks over and sees Neferpitou's body all burnt up from the attack.

"W-What!" Shouted Ichigo in confusion. "She's still there!"

"Im-Impossible!" Shouted Vegeta as he too was confused.

As Navi was watching from the sky streaming the whole thing, everyone back at the base was shocked to see that her body was still intact.

"No way! I thought she was disintegrated from that blast!" Shouted Trunks.

"To think Pitou survived that attack from Vegeta... she's a lot tougher than I thought" said Seth.

Gon continued staring at the screen while Aya looks over with a worried look on her face.

Back on Matterhorn, Kurama gets closer and leans down next to the body as he checks the status of her condition.

"Her body is completely damaged..." said Kurama. "But I sense a small amount of spirit energy left"

"She's still alive!" Shouted Vegeta.

"Yes, but barely" said Kurama as he gets up. "However she's unconscious"

"She's like a damn cockroach" said Ichigo.

"Well, an ant to be more specific" said Kurama.

"A-An ant?" said Sakura with confusion.

"Oh right, I forgot she's some strange ant thing" said Ichigo as Kurama walks up to them.

"It's a long story..." said Kurama. "However we have to get rid of her before she wakes up"

Zoro then pulls out one of his swords.

"Then I'll have to kill her this time before she heals herself again" said Zoro.

Vegeta then puts his arm out in front of Zoro to block him.

"Out of my way, she's mine!" said Vegeta.

"Well I fought her first, I should be the one to kill her" said Zoro. "Besides you couldn't even finished the job with that last attack... some price you are"

"W-What did you say!!!!" Shouted Vegeta as his pride was challenged. "How dare you mock me with that mouth of yours! If it wasn't for me, you would've been killed!"

"I didn't ask for your help you spiky headed shrimp" said Zoro. "You don't even know who I am anyway"

Vegeta then chuckles.

"Actually, I do" said Vegeta. "Your from another dimension, just like me"

"A-Another dimension?" said Midoriya as he and Sakura were confused for a moment.

"What the hell are you even talking about" said Zoro in a irritated voice.

"It's quite simple actually" said Vegeta. "You, me, that ant, and everyone else here are all from different dimensions... in other words, we're not even from this planet let alone universe"

"Is that... really true!" said Sakura with worrying tone in her voice.

"I'm afraid so" said Kurama. "Apparently in this world, our lives are played out in comic books"

"N-No way! For real!?!?!?!" said Midoriya.

"Yep, I was just as shocked as you when I found out" said Kurama.

"I'm sorry, but I don't buy that crap" said Zoro as he then moves Vegeta's arm out of the way. "Now if you excuse me, I have unfinished business to attend with this so called ant"

Vegeta then grabs Zoro's shoulder, stopping him from moving.

"Your not going anywhere, I'm not done with her yet" said Vegeta.

"Let go of me... or else" said Zoro as he turns halfway back at Vegeta.

(Hmph) "Your puny swords can't hurt me, moss head" said Vegeta with another smirk.

"Wanna bet, shorty" said Zoro.

"G-Guys! We shouldn't be fighting like this!" said Midoriya as he tries to reason with Vegeta and Zoro.

"Midoriya is right" said Kurama. "We should be getting back to the base as soon as possible"

"Yeah, but we can't just leave that thing alone" said Ichigo. "One of us is gonna have to kill that thing"

"And it's going to be me" said Vegeta.

"No, it's going to be me!" Shouted Zoro.

Vegeta and Zoro started staring at each other as they were about to fight one another... however...

"Oh my, what do have here"

Vegeta and Zoro stoped their staring contest as the look towards the direction where the strange female voice was coming from. Everyone else looked over to see two figures standing not too far from where they were.

Back at the base, everyone sees the two figures from Navi's perspective.

"Oh no, that's..." said Seth before Trunks interrupts him.

"Kane... Galena..." said Trunks with anger in his voice.

Back at Matterhorn as everyone continues to stare back at the two figures.

"What the!?!?!" Ichigo thought to himself with shock. "Where did they come from!?!?!

"It appears that Neferpitou has lost" said Kane. "What a shame"

"Indeed she has..." said Galena. "But we still need her assistants"

Galena then points her spear towards the Direction of Neferpitou's body. Then a large blue orb surrounds her burnt body as it floats towards back at to Galena carrying Neferpitou. Suddenly her burnt body begins to heal rapidly as she was now partially naked while curled up into ball.

(her clothes were destroyed from the blast, however you can't see her naked parts because she's curled up into a ball. Sorry, No full on nudity)

"Who the hell are you guys" said Zoro.

"Those two are Kane and Galena" said Kurama. "Their the ones causing chaos to this planet"

"Now now, don't say such nasty things fox boy" said Galena. "You're hurting my feelings"

"You say we cause chaos..." said Kane. "But you have no idea who we are and why this is happening"

"I don't give a damn who you two are!" Shouted Vegeta as he suddenly goes super saiyan. "I'll Obliterate you!"

Vegeta then rushes towards Kane at high speed.

"Wait!" Shouted Kurama.

Vegeta begins punching and kicking rapidly at Kane, however his attacks were not working as Kane was standing still while taking the punches and kicks with ease.

"Oh my, how adorable" said Galena. "He's trying his best"

Vegeta then jumps back after his punches and kicks were doing anything against him.

"Damnit!" said Vegeta in a irritated voice. "How tough is this guy!"

Kane makes a smirk at Vegeta, making him even more pissed off.

"Oh yeah!" Shouted Vegeta as he then curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction. "How about I wipe that smirk off of that purple face with this!!! Galick Gun!!!!!"

Vegeta then thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful purple blast of energy. as the blast gets closer to Kane and Galena, Kane quickly teleports closer and stops the blast in mid air with one hand. Then with a simple stroke, Kane moves the blast into the air above him as it explodes in the sky.

Everyone along with Vegeta was shocked to see his one of his signature moves be toyed like it was nothing.

"H-He stoped that attack in mid air!?!?" Midoriya thought to himself.

"H-How... H-How..." said Vegeta as Kane was smirking while Glaena was giggles behind him. "DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!"

Vegeta fires continuous energy blast at a very rapid rate with both of his hands. However Kane simply blocks each rapid blast with one arm as it bounces off of his hand and crashes all over the place.

Back at the base as everyone continues watching from Navi's vision on the huge monitor.

"He's... blocking all of his attacks with ease!" said Seth as he watches the monitor..

"D-Damn you..." said Trunks with anger in his voice.

Goku makes a fist with anger as he wants to fight Kane... but can't, knowing that he doesn't have his powers.

"Damnit... I want to fight him!" Goku thought to himself. "But I don't have any energy! I need to find a way to get my Ki back!!!"

Luffy and Naruto both stares at the monitor, knowing that they might fight this guy at some point.

Back at Matterhorn as everyone else was moving out of the way so they wouldn't get hit by one of Vegeta's deflected energy blast.

"Hey! Watch it!" Shouted Ichigo.

"It's too late!" said Kurama. "He's too focus on trying to get a hit on Kane!"

"So this is what Seth meant about Vegeta being too cocky" Kurama thought to himself.

Suddenly, Vegeta stops and starts drawing both hands back while gathering Ki. he places the bottom of his palms together.

Quickly back at the base as both Seth and Trunks knew exactly what Vegeta was gonna do.

(Play Vegeta's Final Flash Theme by Megadri on YouTube/4:10)

"NOW YOU DIE!!!!" Shouted Vegets. "FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!"

(4:13)

Vegeta then shoots off a massive golden beam of energy with electric Ki streaming around it towards Kane down below. Kane reaches out his hands and tries to stop the attack while his feet drag across the dirt.

Navi quickly teleports to where Zoro and the others were on the ground.

"Hurry!" Shouted Navi as he teleports everyone back to the base leaving Vegeta and the villains behind.

Galena quickly uses her power to teleport her and Neferpitou's body out of the way.

Vegeta screams louder as Kane couldn't hold the attack any longer.

(4:28)

Then the destructive energy beam hits Kane, taking the full blast head on while the large energy beam shoots into the sky and destroys part of the famous mountain.

Hundreds of miles away Krillin and Piccolo stoped flying as they saw the yellow beam in the far distance.

"T-That's... No way!!!!" Shouted Krillin as he couldn't believe his eyes while Piccolo stares at the blast with shock...

(End of Soundtrack 4:43)

Back at the base in New York City, Navi successfully teleports Zoro and the others inside the base.

"Thank goodness... we made it" said Navi.

"Zoro!" Shouted Luffy as he runs towards Zoro and jumps on him.

"H-Hey! Get off" said Zoro as Luff was clingy on to him.

"Damnit!" said Ichigo. "What the hell was that idiot thinking, was he trying to get us all killed again!"

"What matters now is that all of you are save" said Director Glover.

"Except for my father! He's still out there!" said Trunks.

Aya then looks at Navi.

"Navi, can you teleport again to bring Vegeta back" said Aya.

"I'm sorry Miss Aya" said Navi. "But I'm afraid that I only have a little power left for one way transfer. However I can still transmit the area again if you want to see if he's ok"

"Yes!" Shouted Bulma. "Show us if Vegeta is alright!"

"Do what Bulma says Navi" said Aya.

"You got it!" said Navi in a happy tone as he projects Matterhorn again.

Back on Matterhorn as Vegeta catches his breath a little after using a good amount of energy for that finale flash. Just above him was Galena along with the blue orb carry Pito, as she looks down at Vegeta.

"That was too close" said Galena. "If I stayed there any longer, I could've gotten my clothes ruined"

Back on the ground as Vegeta looks back at the damage he did as the dust cleared and showed nothing but a almost obliterated part of the mountain... Vegeta then begins laughing.

"You like that you purple bastard!" Shouted Vegeta. "And I didn't even use super saiyan blue!"

Vegeta continues laughing for a bit.

"Don't mess with the Prince Of All Saiyans!" Shouted Vegeta.

"Is that so..."

Vegeta suddenly gets a chill down his spine as Kane was standing right behind him.

"I must say, that was a powerful attack" said Kane as he somehow teleported behind him without Vegeta knowing.

Just then out of no where, Kane kicks Vegeta into the air and then teleports again above him to punch Vegeta in the stomach. The attack was so fast it sends Vegeta back down to the ground as it leaves a crater where Vegeta crashed landed.

Galena starts giggling to herself.

"Oh my, that was fast" said Galena.

Back below Vegeta was making grunts and he tries to get back up. Suddenly Kane teleports again next to the crater, waiting patiently for Vegeta to get back up.

"D-Damn... Y-You!!!!" Shouted Vegeta as he finally gets back on his feet.

However Kane was silent as he continues to watch Vegeta getting up from being punched to the ground.

"That's does it!" Shouted Vegeta.

Vegeta then tries to power up to Super Saiyan Blue... However, nothing was Happening.

"W-Wha... what's going on!!!" Shouted Vegeta.

"We suppressed your ability to channel god energy" said Kane. "When Lord Lucifer gotten word that two powerful beings from another universe possessed the power of god energy, he made sure that the both of you were completely stripped from your powers... However it appears that you somehow kept some of your energy. Then again, it's hard for a god to take away a beings ability let alone all of their power in one person... so having one of you to still have some energy left is expected"

"S-So.. I can't use God Ki anymore" said Vegeta.

Kane begins to chuckle.

"You can get it back by training..." said Kane with a little smirk. "However who knows how long that will take"

Kane then kicks Vegeta again as he is sent flying across the field and crashes into a rocky wall.

"By the time you and Goku get your powers back" said Kane as he puts his leg down. "It would be too late..."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Recovery.

Back at the base in New York City, everyone watches in horror as they just witness Kane's unbelievable speed and strength as he kicked Vegeta across the field.

"We... we got to stop him!" Shouted Seth.

"But how!" said Nami. "Navi can't teleport there and back anymore"

"Damnit!" Shouted Trunks in anger. "I should've went instead of him, it's all my fault"

"No it's not Trunks" said Director Glover. "no one is at fault for this, it was your father's decision to go"

Trunks then shuts his eyes and turns his head.

"I can't let my father die like this! Not after risking everything just to bring him and Goku here into this timeline!" Shouted Trunks while his eyes continued being shut.

"We got to do something" said Goku as he looks at his fists. "I can't just sit here hopelessly while my best friend is in trouble!"

"Damnit!!! If only I can use..." Goku thought to himself for a moment. "I got to try it!!!!"

Goku then puts his index and middle fingers on his forehead to help him concentrate.

Aya looks over to see Goku trying to use Instant Transmission.

"W-Wait Goku!" said Aya as everyone then turns over to see him. "I don't think you can do that right now"

"Well I gotta try!" said Goku as he grunts while trying to use Instant Transmission.

"What is he doing?" said Ichigo while looking back at Goku in confusion.

"He's trying to use Instant Transmission" said Bulma. "However since he doesn't have all of his Ki, it's a lot harder for him to use it"

Goku continues to concentrate as hard as he can while trying to find Vegeta's Ki.

"Come on... come on!" Goku thought to himself.

He tries and tries again until suddenly... Goku senses a huge amount of dark energy. In his mind, Goku sees multiple silhouettes filled with dark and evil Energy. One of them was a silhouette that looks like Frieza standing next to the other unfamiliar group of bad guys. Then he sees 2 more silhouettes in another location, however theses dark shadows were nothing more then Kane and Galena.

"T-This is..." Goku thought to himself as he tries harder.

Just then, a small glow of Ki then shows it self next to Kane and Galena's silhouettes...

"GOT IT!!!!" Shouted Goku as he finally found the location of Vegeta.

"What are you waiting for! GO ALREADY!!!" Shouted Bulma.

Suddenly, Goku disappears as he finally gets a hang of using Instant transmission again.

Back at Matterhorn as Kane slowly walks over to Vegeta while Galena drops down and lands to the ground with still recovering Neferpitou in the blue orb.

"Oh my, you didn't kill him did you?" said Galena.

Vegeta tried to get up, but failed as he was extremely hurt from the attack.

"Oh... guess that answers my question then" said Galena as she makes a small giggle. "Silly me"

Kane gets a few feet in front of Vegeta as he lifts his hand up and begins to form an energy attack from his hand.

"Don't worry... he'll be dead soon enough" said Kane.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Goku pops in front of Vegeta as Kane was caught off guard by Goku's sudden appearance.

"Sorry Kane" said Goku as he grabs Vegeta. "I'll have to fight you another time"

Goku then puts his index and middle fingers on his forehead and disappears along with Vegeta before Kane can kill him.

"I see..." Kane thought to himself as he lowers his hand and dismisses his attack.

"Why the hell did you let them escape!!!" Shouted Galena In anger.

"It appears that our little friend Goku is slowly regaining his energy" said Kane as he turns around and walks past Galena. "I don't know when he will regain his strength, but I want to keep him alive so that I can fight him myself"

"You and your battles Kane..." said Galena as she opens up a portal to the underworld. "Then again, maybe that's why I find you attractive so much"

"Enough games Galena, we have to talk to Lord Lucifer about our next strategy before they managed to gain more allies" said Kane as they both entered the portal. "Especially before they become more powerful with the allies they have now"

Kane then makes a little smirk on his face.

"I look forward to our battle Goku... I want to see how powerful you really are" Kane thought to himself.

The portal closes behind them as the Matterhorn area was now empty once again.

Back at the base in New York City, Goku suddenly appears with Vegeta as everyone rushes over to them.

"He needs medical attention!" Shouted Chopper as he gets closer to Vegeta who was still hurting.

"It's a good thing I'm a medical ninja" said Sakura as she begins to perform her medical ninjitsu.

"Hold on! We need to take him to the medical room immediately" said Chopper.

"Don't worry" said Director Glover. "There's a medical room not too far from here. I'll show you guys the way so that you two can take care of Vegeta"

"Right" said Both Chopper and Sakura while a few building employees help carry Vegeta.

"Damnit... I should've won against him" said Vegeta while still in pain.

Midoriya watched as Vegeta was to the medical room.

"To think... someone like him was defeated so easily... there's no way I can fight against someone that powerful"

Midoriya then looks at his and and closes it.

"I need to get stronger while I'm here... wherever I am..." Midoriya thought to himself.

"DEKU!!!!"

Midoriya turns around and sees a familiar angry face running towards him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT PATHETIC SHOWING YOU IDIOT!!!" Shouted Bakugou as he gets close to Midoriya's face.

"K-Kacchan?!?!?" said Midoriya with a surprise look on his face. "You're here too!!!"

"You have All Might's quirk! You could've easily blow away that blast your moron!" Shouted Bakugou as he continues to yell at Midoriya.

"But you know I'm still in training Kacchan" said Midoriya while cover himself from Bakugou's yelling.

"Geez that kid is a huge jerk" said Bulma as she looks at Bakugou yelling at Midoriya.

"You got that right" said Nami standing next to Bulma.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG AND DUMB COW!!!" Shouted Bakugou. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR STUPID OPINION!"

"Old... HAG!" Bulma thought to herself with a angry look on her face.

"Dumb... COW!" Nami thought to herself with a angry look on her face as well.

"Now Bakugou, it's not right to yell at the young ladies like that" said All Might (skinny form).

"All Might! You're here too!" said Midoriya with an excited look on his face.

"Yes, and I'm glad your here too" said All Might (skinny form).

All Might (skinny form) then turns to Bakugou.

"Now tell those ladies your sorry" said All Might (skinny form)

"... fine..." said Bakugou as he turn towards Bulma and Nami.

"I'm sorry..." said Bakugou.

"Well serves you right for calling us those names" said Bulma.

"You tell him sister" said Nami.

Bakugou gets angry again and leaves the room.

"I'm going outside!" Shouted Bakugou.

"That won't be necessary" said Glover after coming back from the Medical room. "In fact, everyone here has their own room in this building"

"Really! Thank you so much mister director!" said Nami as she was really happy to hear that.

"No problem" said Director Glover. "Originally this building used to old hundreds of near's associates with their own rooms for a different operation"

"Who's Near?" said Nami.

"It's a long story, but he sadly passed away" said Director Glover. "But enough about him, how about I take you all for a tour to our building since we're done for today"

"Navi is sorry..." said Navi while looking down in sadness.

"It's ok little guy" said Aya as she tries cheering him up. "You did your best for today"

"I don't care about some stupid tour" said Bakugou. Just show me to my damn room already"

"Well... if you insist" said Glover. "since I'll take Bakugou to his room, does anyone else want to rest in their rooms?"

"Well if that's the case..." said Joseph as he takes off his hat. "I want to rest after seeing all of the crazy stuff that has happened"

"Do any of the rooms have a shower by chance?" said Robin.

"Nope. the rooms do have their own bathrooms, however we do have a two large shower halls for all of you and our employees" said Glover. "Of course their separated by gender"

"That's a relief" said Nami as she sighs to herself. "I really don't want to share a shower with a bunch of guys..."

She then turns to look at Sanji and Brook.

"And that especially goes for you block heads" said Nami.

"But Nami swan!" said Sanji with hearts for his eyes while Brook was laughing like crazy. "Walls can't stop me from seeing you Beautiful figure!"

"In your dreams pinheads!" Shouted Nami with a scary look on her face.

Seth raises his hand.

"Excuse me Director" said Seth. "About the rooms, will I get a room as well? Because I'm already living in an apartment"

"Don't worry about it young man" said Director Glover. "I'll be sure to move you out completely by the end of the day and you'll permanently move here as a member of our team. After all, you have a lot of knowledge about manga series"

"O-Oh! Thank you so much Director" said Seth.

"Please, call me Glover" said Director Glover.

Hours later...

Director Glover gave us the tour to the whole building, apparently this place was a lot more convenient then I thought. There was a huge training room that was built underneath the building with a giant track and field, a large kitchen that was next to a big dining hall next to it as Sanji was instantly star struck by it while we ended up stopping Luffy from eating all of the food by force. Then we saw another room that was built for making weapons with a small gun range, I didn't see the point with this room but Bulma and Franky were pretty happy about the room because they can make stuff with it... apparently Aya was pretty interested in the gun rage, which was a shock for me because I didn't expect her to be a sharp shooter. After that we went to the medical room to see that Sakura and Chopper were taking care of Vegeta.

"Well he be ok?" said Bulma in a worry tone in her voice. "We normally use

"Don't worry about it Bulma, Chopper is Luffy's ship Doctor and Sakura is a medical ninja" said Seth. "He'll be just fine"

"Not only that, but this room has all the equipment they need" Said Director Glover. "If Seth says Vegeta will be ok in their hands then I believe him"

"Well... I guess your right" said Bulma.

Seth then looks over to see that Goku was quite as he stares at Vegeta's treatment while Aya looks over to see Gon as he was quite as well.

After that the Director showed us shower halls and then we were each assign to our rooms. my room was close by to Aya's but our rooms were in between an already taken room.

"Mr Glover? Are you staying between me and Seth?" said Aya.

"Oh no, I sleep in my office" said Director Glover. "This room is for someone else who will be joining us later tonight"

"He sleeps in his office?!?!?" Seth and Aya thought to themselves in disbelief.

"Then I'll stay with Aya!" said Navi in a cheery mood.

Director Glover turns around to face the characters.

"Since We're basically done for the day, I grant you all a nice rest while Vegeta gets better" said Director Glover. "I have a very important press conference to go right now by the order of the president"

"President?" said Naruto.

"He's the leader of the nation" said Director Glover.

"Oh! Like the Hokage!" said Naruto in excitement.

"I guess you can say that" said Kurama as he was laughing a little to himself as he knows what the president is.

"Now then, you can all go into your rooms" said Director Glover as most of everyone leaves and enters their rooms.

However Goku steps forward to Glover, Seth, Aya, and Navi.

"Hey Director..." said Goku as he was a little down for losing all of his powers. "How am I gonna fight along side you guys in this... I don't have my powers and Vegeta lost some of his"

"I don't know what to say..." said Director Glover. "I wish there was a way to get your powers back"

Suddenly Navi flies in front of Director Glover.

"I may be able to help!" said Navi.

Everyone was surprised to hear what Navi just said while Gon over heard the Conversation.

"For real!?!?!? You can do that!" said Goku.

"But Navi, are you sure your capable of doing such things at your current state?" said Aya.

"I'm fine! I just can't teleport anyone at the moment that's all" said Navi.

"Are you sure you can do it?" said Seth.

"I think so! I never tired it but I have a feeling it will work some how" said Navi.

"Alright!" Shouted Goku with joy. "Ok Navi, Do your thing!"

"Wait!"

Everyone looks over to see Gon running towards them.

"Is it possible for you to bring back my Nen abilities" said Gon.

"That's right! I almost forgot you can't fight either!" said Seth.

"I think I can try both of you at the same time" said Navi.

Both Gon and Goku looked at each other with excitement for a moment.

"Then do it Navi!" said Goku.

"Make us Stronger again!" said Gon.

"I need Aya's permission of course" said Navi.

"You don't need my permission for this Navi" said Aya. "You can do it to anyone if you like"

"K!" said Navi.

(Hunter X Hunter OST 2 Latent Power)

Navi arms stretched out and placed his arms on Goku and Gon's head as everyone was a little freaked out by Navi's arms stretching like that.

"Let's see if this works... RECOVERY" said Navi.

Suddenly both Goku and Gon begin to glow as their bodies lit up with a bright light.

Seth and Aya were watching in amazement as they continue to glow.

"Amazing..." said Director Glover as he watched as well.

(0:20)

"I... I can feel it" said Gon. "Let's like an old memory that I've forgotten long ago that's finally coming back"

"Wow..." said Goku as he looks at his hands. "I really hope this treatment works"

"It's got to!" said Seth. "You two need to fight again if we're able to fight against those guys"

"I see..." said Navi as everyone looks over to him. "It appears that Goku's energy is locked away by a very strong lock... and Gon's Nen ability is there, However it seems like Gon has forgotten how to use it probably..."

"Can you fix them?" said Director Glover.

"It's hard to say..." said Navi. "But I can definitely weaken the blockage between them... give me a second"

After a second later, Goku and Gon's bodies started going back to normal as the glow disappears.

(End of Soundtrack)

"I managed to weaken the blockage to both of you" said Navi. "Mr Gon, you'll definitely get your Nen abilities in about a day or so"

"Alright!!!" Shouted Gon as he jumps for joy.

"As for Goku, I'm afraid I don't know how long until you get all of your original powers back" said Navi.

"Aw man, that blows" said Goku.

"But don't worry, I managed to speed up your recovery so you'll be able to fight again very soon" said Navi. "Just not with your God Ki"

"Sweet! Thanks little guy" said Goku.

"No prob..." suddenly Navi starts falling to the ground as he was completely worn out for helping goku and gon.

"Navi!" said Aya as she catches Navi just in time.

"I'm... very sleepy" said Navi as he yawns while falling asleep in her arms.

"I think Navi used a lot of his energy for that recovery move" said Seth.

"But It was worth it" said Goku. "I can feel a lot better thanks to him"

"Yeah! I can't wait to tell Killua and the others about getting my Nen back once I get back to my world" said Gon

Gon then looks up at Seth.

"Maybe better yet, their here in this world too" said Gon with a happy tone in his voice.

"Definitely, Killua and Kurapika would be great additions to our group" said Seth. "Maybe Leorio for more doctor experience"

"I'm... afraid I don't know who your talking about" said Aya as she nervously laughs.

"Right, I guess your not well known about manga as I am" said Seth as he scratches the back of his head.

"Well anyway" said Director Glover as he begins to leave. "I got to head to the conference, so I should be heading off soon"

"H-Hold on Glover!" said Seth. "How long until you leave if I may ask"

"In a few hours from now, why do you ask?" said Director Glover.

"I need to gather more information from the others" said Seth. "I need to double check on who's here that could be a potential threat to this world"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Frieza.

Meanwhile in the depths of the underworld's castle, Kane and Galena were having another meeting with powerful foes from different dimensions after bringing back Neferpitou from the brink of death.

"What is the meaning of this!!!" Shouted Frieza as everyone else was sitting around the table while still having shadows to hide their appearance. "You said that this cat woman would be able to do the job!"

Neferpitou was sleeping/recovering in a bubble that Galena made for her while Frieza was shouting like a spoiled brat.

"That royal guard of yours is nothing more than a pile of trash!" Shouted Frieza. "if she lost to Vegeta of all people, then she's a waste of space and you should've let her die!"

Shaiapouf then got up from the chair next to his King.

"How dare you call Neferpitou trash, you fool!" Shouted Shaiapouf. "She is one of the royal guards to the king!"

"Shut your damn mouth, insect!" Frieza snarled.

He then quickly turns his head towards Kane and Galena.

"And you two!!!" Shouted Freza as a small portal was playing a video of what happen earlier in the background. "You both said that Vegeta wouldn't have access to his full power! So what the hell did we just see!!!"

"I know you're upset, emperor" said Galena. "But I'm afraid that taking away two individual's God Ki was a lot of work for our Lord, there was bound to be a screw up on our end. Then again, you should be thankful that it was Vegeta who got the short end of the stick and not your precious Goku"

Frieza slammed his hands on the table in a fit of rage.

"Enough of these stupid games! I want to speak with your damn leader immediately!!!" Shouted Frieza again.

"Zehahahahahaha! Frieza boy, why are you so worked up?" the large figure asked in a condescending tone.

The shadow surrounding the large figure moved out of the way to reveal his true identity, Marshall D. Teach otherwise known as "Blackbeard."

"Don't tell us that you're afraid of losing to that 'Vegeta' boy." said Blackbeard.

"Of course not!!!" Shouted Frieza. "I'm just mad that these two didn't tell me that their boss was an absolute weakling!"

All of a sudden, Kane was standing behind Frieza with an angry look on his face.

"Take that comment back, lizard." Kane demanded.

Frieza quickly jumped out from his seat and stared back at him, his eyes widening in surprise at how quickly Kane had teleported behind him.

"Like she said, our Lord normally isn't capable of taking away God Ki from two beings at once." said Kane. "The fact he managed to do it at all was a miracle in and of itself."

"So you're telling us that taking away two individuals power was a 'miracle' for your Lord" said the figure with purple eyes.

The shadow surrounding him moved out of the way to reveal himself as Madara Uchiha his Rinnegan eyes glowing in the darkness.

"It sounds to me like your leader is quite a weakling." said Madara with a mischievous chuckle. "How is he going to grant us our wishes if such a simple task took so much out of him?"

"Are you doubting Lucifer's power…?" said Kane. "Have you forgotten that he not only brought you back to life, but gave you both Rinnegan eyes as well... taking away God Ki isn't as simple as you may think."

Frieza, Shaiapouf, and a mysterious figure in the shadows (who was still sitting in his chair) were looking at Kane for a moment as another voice broke the silence.

"If I may add something to this conversation..." said a figure with a calm voice.

The man leaned forward into the light to reveal himself as Sosuke Aizen, wearing the same prisoner uniform that he had during the thousand year blood war.

"If what you're saying is true, then that would mean Lucifer is currently unable to perform any acts of power at the moment..." said Aizen, a dark smirk growing on his face. "and if that's the case, wouldn't it be easier for someone to attack him while he's recovering?"

"What are you trying to imply, soul reaper?!" said Kane as he was now glaring at him.

"Nothing... I was just pointing out that your 'dear leader' might be vulnerable," said Aizen. "It would be a shame if one of us decided to... kill him."

"Enough." said the figure near Shaiapouf.

He moved out of the shadows to reveal himself as Meruem, King of the ants.

"I've had enough of your treacherous talk, Aizen," Meruem began, "If you're a traitor to our group, then come out and say it... Otherwise I'll kill you myself."

Aizen closed his eyes and silently laughed to himself for a moment.

"Me a traitor…? I'm afraid you didn't understand what I was saying." said Aizen. "I'm not implying that I'm gonna try to kill him. I'm implying that someone else at the moment might..."

Aizen opens his eyes and stares at Meruem.

"Have you noticed that some of us aren't here at the moment?" said Aizen. "I wonder why that is?"

Everyone except Kane and Galena were surprised by what Aizen was saying.

"That's right! Some of us aren't here!!!" Shouted Shaiapouf. "You don't think..."

"Don't be a fool." said Kane as everyone looked at him and Galena. "Lucifer is recovering at the moment yes, but he's not 'vulnerable'..He's immortal."

"That's right," said Galena, nodding in agreement. "No matter how strong you guys are, you can't kill or lay a finger on him."

"How would you know they wouldn't try anyway?" said Aizen. "You're both right here, so what's stopping them from going into the throne room?"

Galena then pulled her spear out of thin air and projected a 3d model of the castle with a few glowing dots and a bunch of glowing dots in one place.

"As you can see, we're here and the absentees are nowhere near Lucifer." said Galena as she points to the glowing dots on the map with her spear. "Even if they try to assassinate him, it wouldn't matter, because he's immortal."

Galena then looked over at Aizen.

"Does that answer your question, pretty boy?" Galena asked.

"I do admire your complement, and yes, that does answer it." said Aizen.

"I hate him even more..." Frieza thought to himself.

"Now then..." said Galena as the 3d map suddenly vanished, the spear still clutched tightly in her hand. "Does anyone else want to pick out the next member for our group? I have a few suggestions already."

Galena then lifted her spear again as she projected a few random candidates from her pool of villains from different dimensions.

"Interesting..." said Aizen. "There's a lot of people you have in mind."

"Yeah, what gives?" said Blackbeard. "Don't tell me you've already found replacements for us in case we end up kicking the bucket!"

Just then, a sinister laugh echoed through the room as everyone looked over across the table to the mysterious figure. He was sitting quietly to himself this whole time up until now as the shadow moved away to reveal himself... All For One.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said All For One. "We're the strongest ones here, the others are expendable. For instance, that vampire is a good example. Although he maybe very strong like us, he can't go outside during the day... that's his biggest weakness. As for the others, they're pretty much secondary members compared to us. Isn't that right… demons?"

Galena started laughing, a high rude cackle that dashed all of his assumptions without a single word. Instead of leaving it at just that, she stopped her laughter and turned to look at him, her red eyes gleaming in amusement.

"Actually, you guys are the secondary ones compared to me and Kane" said Galena. "However, you're not wrong; at least, not entirely. Everyone here is considered the strongest in the group…"

"Except for me" said Shaiapouf. "I'm just a royal guard for the king. If anything, I'm nothing more than a servant for the rest of you."

"Hohohoho! At least he's honest, I'll give him that." said Frieza.

"Well, would anyone like to pick someone to be Karasu's replacement?" said Aizen. "To be Honest, I'm still a little disappointed that he died so quickly…"

"Well maybe he shouldn't've been so cocky in the first place, Zehahahahahaha!" Laughed Blackbeard.

"Well, it's clear that your judgment of a minion's abilities is severely impaired. I will pick someone who looks interesting and isn't a weak pile of garbage." said Frieza.

"Who decided that you'll pick out next member?!" said Madara. "All you've done here is whine and complain!"

"Shut up! Remind me again, who amongst us has had an army strong enough to conquer galaxies?" said Frieza. "If anyone here is qualified to make the decision, it would be me!"

"Let the lizard boy pick his precious toy," said All For One. "If it means so much to him."

"Lizard boy!?!?!?!" Shouted Frieza, losing his composure in yet another fit of rage.

"I'm going... you people have fun picking your new member" said Kane as he leaves the room.

"H-Hey wait!" said Galena, her confidence appearing to evaporate as soon as she realized that Kane had already left the room.

Galena pouted in annoyance now that her "precious Kane" had left her alone with these cretins.

"Grr! Now you've done it!" Shouted Galena furiously as she pointed the spear at Frieza.

The lizard's expression a lazy half-lidded glance as if to show just how bored and somewhat irritated he was with her own childish outburst, when he really had no room to judge. "Just hurry up and pick your damn replacement member already!!!" she grumbled.

"Fine then," said Frieza, smirking and holding back another laugh at her expense as he looked at all the potential allies from Galena's pool of candidates. "Let's see... I pick..."

Frieza then pointed to a random being from her pool of candidates.

"Him." said Frieza, a sinister grin on his face.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Forming A Team

Few hours later at the press conference, Director Glover was waiting backstage before the conference started. He stared at an old, small CRT, watching the news in the green room.

"As we wait for the press conference of FBI Director Glover to start, one of the world's famous landmarks, Matterhorn mountain, was mostly destroyed by an unknown beam of light earlier" said the news lady as the tv showed video footage of the Matterhorn mountain, showing that it was mostly destroyed by Vegeta's final flash from earlier. "We don't know the full details of what happened, but the European Union believes it was done by the same beings that attacked New York City. In other news..."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a woman who was wearing a black business suit. She cleared her throat loudly, tearing Glover's attention off of the screen and squarely onto her.

"Mr. Glover, the conference is about to start" she said curtly.

"Alright then, understood" said Glover as he got up from the couch.

Mere moments later, Glover walked out into the cramped room and headed to a podium that was in the back of it. The room he had just entered was filled with journalists that started asking questions immediately.

"Mr. Glover!" Shouted all the journalists and news casters one after another as the FBI Director reached the podium with a monitor showing the United States seal behind him.

"Please, one at a time." said Glover. "I know everyone is eager to understand what is going on, but I want everyone to calm down before I answer any questions"

Everyone in the room was now calming down and getting quiet after what FBI Director said.

"Now then," said Director Glover as he pointed to a random guy in the room. "You go first."

"Thank you, Director" said a news journalist. "Is it true that you have information about the Invaders who attacked us in New York City? If so, what can you tell us about the attackers and where they came from?"

"That's a good question." said Director Glover. "Like I said before I came on here, I do have information about the attackers and..."

Just then a woman journalist interrupts him.

"Are these attackers form outer space?" asked the woman journalist.

"If so, do you know what kind of alien planet they came from?!" Shouted another random journalist.

"Are you gonna blame Kira for this attack because you hate him?!?" shouted another random journalist.

Then all of the journalist started screaming and shouting about their questions until Director Glover slammed his hands on the podium.

"I want everyone to QUIET DOWN!" Shouted Director Glover.

Everyone in the room was now silent as Glover made a small sigh.

"I was in the middle of answering that man's question until you people started interrupting me." said Director Glover with an irritated tone in his voice. "As I was saying, I do know who the attackers are..."

Glover looked down and thought to himself for a moment.

'What I'm about to say is pretty crazy... but I have no choice in the matter.' Director Glover thought to himself as he then looks back up.

"The attackers are Invaders, but they're not alien Invaders." said Director Glover.

"Sorry to interrupt you," said the same news journalist that asked the first question. "But what are you saying exactly?"

"Well... some of them are aliens, but not from our universe" said Director Glover.

"Hold on, I thought you said they're not aliens." said a random journalist.

"I was getting to that..." said Director Glover. "What I'm trying to say is, this is not exactly an alien invasion... but more like a dimensional invasion."

"Dimensional? What the heck is he talking about?" whispered a random journalist.

"How should I explain it? Apparently there's a dimensional rift that was opened, and as a result beings from multiple universes have crossed over to our world." said Director Glover. "Not only that, but they have teamed up with the ruler of the underworld, in other words they're working with Satan."

"Satan!?!?" squawked another journalist as everyone in the room started making noise after what Glover just said. "Is this some kind of joke?!"

"What is this fan fiction garbage?! I thought you were the FBI Director, not some massive nerd!" another random journalist jeered.

Glover then slammed his hands on the podium again to get everyone's attention.

"I know this sounds completely crazy and batshit insane, but what I'm telling you is the truth!" Shouted Director Glover.

"And why should we believe you?!" Shouted back another journalist.

"BECAUSE WE HAVE ALLIES FROM OTHER DIMENSIONS!!!" Shouted Director Glover in response.

Everyone was now quiet as they all stopped whispering to each other. Glover calmed himself down after shouting to a group of annoying journalists.

"Like I just said... we have allies from another dimension." said Director Glover. "You all saw some of them didn't you, on tv when you guys reported the attack on New York City?"

The monitor behind Glover showed a clip that was taken from that morning's attack as it showed Goku fighting Frieza.

"The man fighting the white humanoid lizard in this clip is one of the many allies we currently have from another dimension" said Director Glover. "And we believe there's more allies to come, including more attacks from the enemy"

"So are you saying that there's good guys in our world that are willing to help us?" said the female news journalist.

"... Yes..." said Director Glover as everyone was now whispering again.

"If that's true then maybe this 'dimensional' thing isn't as far fetched as we thought." said another random journalist talking to his colleagues.

"I know what I'm about to tell you all is something that would be considered blasphemy and ridiculous." said Director Glover. "However, it's the complete and honest truth."

Glover looks down for a moment.

'Just say it... it's not like your approval rating can go down any further...' Director Glover thought to himself

"But the man in that clip and others like him..." said Glover as he looks back in the camera. "Are Actually Japanese Shonen Comic Book Characters."

Everyone was dead silent for a moment as they couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Comic book... characters!?!?! THAT'S RIDICULOUS!!! YOU REALLY ARE SOME MASSIVE WEEB!!!" Shouted a random journalist as everyone starting yelling at Glover for the seemingly outlandish comment he just made on live television.

"KIRA SHOULD SMITE YOU RIGHT HERE FOR THAT JOKE OF A COMMENT!!!" Shouted a female journalist, an unabashedly smug sneer on her face as she did so.

"Guess I have no choice..." Director Glover thought to himself.

As everyone in the room was yelling and calling out, FBI Director Glover secretly talked into the microphone he had hidden in his coat collar.

"Send them in." said Director Glover quietly.

Just then, the door opened behind everyone as they all stopped and turned around to see what was going on.

"Wow this place is packed!" said a cheery and playful voice as everyone wouldn't believe what they were seeing.

"I wonder if this place has any meat here?" said another voice as 3 individuals walked past a group of people and head towards the podium. "I'm so hungry!"

"Are you always this hungry?! I swear you just ate on the way here!" the last voice snapped, obviously annoyed by his current company.

"Actually, I don't mind having a little snack now that I'm thinking about it." said the cheery and playful voice again. "I also can't wait to eat your friend's cooking!"

"Yeah, Sanji is the best, that's why he's my cook!!" said another voice as people around the room stared back with shock.

As they were about to reach the podium, Glover smirked as he remembered what happened back at the base.

(A few hours before Director Glover left for the press conference)

Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Ichigo, Trunks, Smoker, Kurama, Bulma, Seth, and Director Glover were having a meeting to discuss about what potential enemies that are here in this world. Seth was on a laptop that was connected to the monitor behind Him, Bulma, and Director Glover. the monitor was showing Seth's laptop screen as it had a rough sketch of Kane and Galena that was drawn from one of the FBI agents who is a good artist.

"Ok, boys" said Bulma. "Mr. Glover and Seth have asked us to discuss about the potential foes we may have to fight"

"We already know that Frieza and Neferpitou are here in this world," said Seth as he put pictures from the manga of both Frieza and Neferpiou on the screen. "And since Neferpiou is here, then there's a good chance that Meruem and the rest of the Royal Guards are working with Lucifer as well"

Seth added Manga screen shots of Meruem, Shaiapouf, and Youpi on the graph.

"That's all we know as of now, but maybe some of you guys seen or heard about the foes in this world." said Seth.

"Wow, So that's what Frieza looks like in a comic book page, he looks amazing!" said Goku. "I wonder what I look like??"

"We don't have time to go over that right now," Bulma grumbled as she then leaned forward and put her hands on the table. "So stop goofing around and let's get this started, so who wants to go first?"

"OH! PICK ME PICK ME!!!" Shouted Luffy In excitement, frantically waving his arms as he did so.

"Ok Luffy, what have you got for us?" said Bulma.

"Back when I was fighting on that Island with the big green statue lady," said Luffy. "There was this really buff dude with sunglasses and dark skin. But I kicked his butt"

"Ok, Buff male, dark skin and wears sunglasses," said Director Glover. "Do you know who might fit that description Seth?"

"Hold on, I think I know." said Seth as he was searching up an image online.

Seth turned the laptop around to show a manga screenshot of Toguro.

"Is this the guy you saw by chance, Luffy?" said Seth.

"Yeah! That's the guy!" said Luffy as he points at the laptop. "He took my meat!"

"Um... meat?" said Seth in a confused tone.

"Yeah, when I woke up I smelled meat!" said Luffy. "That's when I jumped up and started kicking his ass because he stole some meat"

'The idiot still remembers that...' Smoker thought to himself. 'also, he didn't take any meat, I just crashed into something that had meat in it.'

"Toguro's here," said Kurama as he stroked his chin, deep in thought. "Yusake's not gonna like the sound of this. That is, if he's here in this world"

"He's most likely here, after all, he's the main character in your manga" said Seth.

"Well that explains a lot." said Kurama with a smile on his face. "Knowing Kuwabara, he'll probably get jealous."

"Who's Kuwabara?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head to the side.

"He's one of my friends, he fought with us in the dark tournament." Kurama explained. "That's where Yusake fought Toguro."

"I see. So, you guys go way back then." said Ichigo.

"More or less, yes." said Kurama.

"Will you guys stop wasting time and help us figure out who's working with those two demons!?" Bulma screeched angrily.

"Well, technically Kane and Galena worked for Lucifer, mother." said Trunks, attempting to placate his mother. "So, they're not the masterminds behind..."

Before Trunks could finish his sentence, Bulma looked back at Trunks with an irritated look on her face.

"Um... right, sorry mom." said Trunks sheepishly.

"I'll add Toguro on the list then" said Seth as he adds the screenshot to the graph.

"Hold on, there's still one more guy Luffy forgot to mention." said Smoker.

Luffy then remembered punching another guy with pale white skin, dark eyes, and long black hair who was wearing a white coat and wearing a black spiked mask.

"Oh yeah! I remember now!" said Luffy. "There was this really tall pale dude with a mask and wearing a white coat. He looked kinda creepy though."

"Mmm white coat..." said Seth as he tried to remember where that guy was from.

"Actually, Rukia did mention fighting this creepy dude back during the Quincy war," Ichigo mumbled.

Seth then remembers it.

"Äs Nödt!!!" Shouted Seth as he then searched for an screenshot of the reaper. Once he found a good enough picture, he turned the laptop back to show Luffy and Smoker.

"Is this the guy you two saw with Toguro?!" said Seth.

"Yep that's the one, told you he's creepy looking." said Luffy.

Ichigo jumped from his chair with a horrid look on his face.

"If one of the Quincys are here, then that means..." said Ichigo quietly as a mental image of Yhwach flashed in his mind. "That bastard is here too."

"You don't mean... Yhwach?" said Seth, barely able to hide the slight tremor in his voice.

Ichigo was quiet as Naruto began to speak up.

"Hey Ichigo, how tough is this guy?" asked Naruto.

"Probably the strongest guy I've ever fought." said Ichigo, "He was really hard to kill, and the only way I was able to stop him was with a still silver arrow."

"What's a 'still silver arrow'?" asked Trunks.

"It's a complicated story. Trust me, you don't wanna know." said Seth. "But why would he of all people join up with Lucifer? He's a little too over-powered to take orders from the underworld. But then again, So is Frieza."

"Frieza did say that he's going to have Lucifer grant his wish to become stronger than all the gods in our universes" said Goku. "So maybe that's why someone like him teamed up with Lucifer."

Naruto then remembered something back when he first met Galena.

"Aw crap! I almost forgot!" said Naruto as he was scratching his head all over in frustration.

"What is it?" said Bulma.

"That green chick said that Madara was here too." said Naruto. "And knowing him, he wants the infinite tsukuyomi."

"You forgot something like that in a time like this!!!" Shouted Seth.

"H-Hey don't blame me, I got caught up with everything that was happening ok?!?" said Naruto.

"Geez, does anyone forget or just not tell us something really important that we should know" said Bulma in an irritated mood.

Smoker gets up from his chair.

"Actually... there is one" said Smoker.

"THEN SAY IT ALREADY!!!" Shouted Bulma with intense anger.

"That 'Toguro' guy said something interesting." said Smoker.

~~~~~

"An ally from your world told me about sea prison stones and how they work against these powers" said Toguro. "He goes by the name of Blackbeard"

~~~~~

"Blackbeard's here too!!!" Shouted Luffy.

"And if that's the case, then he's working with Lucifer for one thing..." said Seth.

"The One Piece..." said Smoker. "That's most likely what he wants."

Luffy could hear Blackbeard's infamous laugh in his mind as he gritted his teeth in anger.

"I... won't let him get The One Piece!!!" Shouted Luffy. "IT'S MINE!!!"

"Then we can't let these guys beat us and get their wishes granted!" said Trunks. "If that happens, Not only would this world be in danger... But everyone else's as well."

Everyone was quiet as they couldn't believe there worst foes were working together to get what they wanted.

'I thought Meruem and Frieza were bad enough, but Madara, Yhwach, Blackbeard, and Toguro as well...' Seth thought to himself as he pictures all of those villains in a group together in his mind. 'Not only that. but there could be even more villains we don't know about that could working with Lucifer...'

Seth then pictured Kane and Galena in his mind as well.

"There's also those two we need to worry about," said Seth. "And I have no idea what their powers are..."

Seth shut his eyes as he couldn't take the pressure anymore.

"Damnit!" Seth thought to himself. "This is a lot more dangerous than I realized, I'm such an idiot!"

Just then, Glover put his hand on Seth's shoulder. The boy looked up to see Glover gently smiling back at him.

"It's going to be ok." said Director Glover. "Remember that there's still more allies out in this world, willing to fight against Lucifer and his group of villains just to get back to their original homes. Who knows, maybe Kira himself will join us... though I highly doubt it, otherwise he would've killed those guys already with his strange powers."

Seth looked back at everyone at the table and then at Bulma standing next to him with a smile.

"I know we can beat Lucifer, along with Kane and Galena." said Director Glover "then, everything can go back to normal."

Seth then nods in agreement.

"You're right! Things will get better, who cares how many villains they have..." said Seth. "We'll just have to recruit more allies!"

"Alright!" said Goku.

"Yeah!!!" Shouted Luffy.

"You can count on us, Believe it!" said Naruto.

Everyone else nods their heads in agreement.

"Alrighty then, let me just finish this graph so you can take it to the press conference" said Seth. "Is there anything else you need left before you go"

"Actually, there is one more thing I want." said Glover as he looks back at Naruto, Luffy, and Goku.

(Back to present)

"Ladies and Gentlemen" said Director Glover. "I present to you three of the many allies that are from another dimension based off of our world's comic books... Goku, Luffy, and Naruto."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Naming the team.

Everyone in the press conference room was shocked and confused by the sudden appearance of 3 individuals that the FBI Director claimed to be from another dimension.

"Hi, my name is Goku" said Goku.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto.

"And I'm Luffy! Future King Of The Pirates" said Luffy as he raises his arms in the air.

"These 3 have been through a lot in their own separate dimensions" said Director Glover. "And together they can help our world fight off the forces of evil"

"This cant be real" whispered a journalist to another as they all started whispering again.

Glover then turns around to look at the monitor behind him as it changes to a finished graph that Seth made with all the "confirmed" foes that are in this world. Manga screenshots of Frieza, Madara, Blackbeard, Yhwach, Meruem, Toguro, Äs Nödt, Neferpiou, Shaiapouf, and Youpi were on the graph with a rough sketch of Kane and Galena on top with the word Lucifer on top.

"As you can see from this graph, these are the villains we believe to be working for the individuals named Kane and Galena" said Director Glover. "Two high ranking demons severing Lucifer, they are the ones responsible for the attacks on our city and there be more attacks in the future"

Glover then turns back to the audience in the room.

"Anymore questions?" said Director Glover.

"Yeah, I got one" said a random news journalist. "How do we know those guys up there are the real deal instead of professional cosplayers"

Glover secretly talks into his coat color again.

"Bring me the bird" said Glover quietly.

Suddenly the doors opens again as a random FBI agent brings in a recently cooked turkey on a table with wheels.

"MEAT!!!" Shouted Luffy as he then stretches his arms across the room and picks on the turkey from the table.

Everyone expected for one person, watched in shocked as Luffy retracts his arms back and begins eating the meat by himself.

"Aw man, I wanted some" said Goku with a disappointing tone in his voice.

"That's impossible!" said a random news journalist. "His arms just stretch!"

"That has got to be some kind of special effect!" said another news journalist. "there's no way the human body can do that"

"Even with that showmanship, these people are still in denial..." Glover thought to himself with an annoyed look on his face.

He then looks at Naruto.

"Mr Uzumaki, show them what you can do" said Glover.

"Leave it to me!" said Naruto as he makes a "T" motion with both of his middle and index fingers from his hands. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!"

Suddenly, multiple copies of Naruto pops around the room as people were getting even more shocked by Naruto's jutsu.

"Pretty cool am I right!" said a random Naruto clone.

"Bet you guys can't explain this!" said another random Naruto clone.

"A-Amazing..." said a random news journalist. "This has to be a dream!"

"It can still be special effects for all we know!" said another random journalist.

Glover sighs to himself as Naruto dismisses his clones.

"Don't worry Glover, I got a plan" said Goku.

Goku then puts his index and middle fingers on his forehead.

"Be right back" said Goku as he and the camera man suddenly vanishes into thin air.

"Where did he go!!!" Shouted a random journalist as everyone in the room was a little freaked out by his sudden disappearance.

Meanwhile in kiyosu japan, a man with glasses was working in a large yellow house when suddenly Goku appears next to him.

"W-Wha!?!?" Shouted the man with glasses as he was shocked by Goku's sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry, can I borrow you for a second" said Goku as he touches the man and uses Instant transmission again.

Suddenly Goku reappears in the conference room with the man as he was completely shocked and confused.

"He's back! And he brought some guy with him!" said another journalist.

"Um Goku... who's that man and why did you bring him here..." said Glover in an annoyed look on his face.

"I don't know, I just picked a random place in the world and brought this guy here so that everyone can see that we're real" said Goku.

"Goku that basically kidnapping!" said Glover.

"Oh, yeah.. I guess you're right" said Goku with a playful laugh. "My bad"

"Y-You're S-S-Son Goku!!!" said the man with glasses. "Y-You're... You're my..."

"Anyway I probably should bring you back, sorry about that" said Goku as he grabs him again and begins to use his Instant transmission. "I'll be back guys"

Goku disappears again with the man as everyone was now convince that these guys were the real deal.

"Ok then, back to meeting at hand" said Director Glover. "Anymore questions or are you all gonna say stupid garbage"

"I have one" said a female journalist. "Do you know how many of these so called manga characters are in our world at the moment"

"Good question" said Director Glover as Goku suddenly reappears after dropping off the man with the glasses.. "Despite the 3 we have here with us, there are currently 21 allies we have back on our base (24 total). Not only that, but I suspect a lot more are probably out in the world as we speak or maybe crossing over at any moment. However that theory also goes with the enemies as well, and since most countries don't have military forces anymore due to peace time with Kira, we as a team will handle any future attacks that are carried out by Kane and Galena"

"I have one Director" said another journalist. "How are you finding all of these people from other dimensions and how do you determine who's real and who's fake"

"Simple, we have an expert" said Director Glover as all the journalist started whispering to each other. "I can't say who that person is, but that person is a very passionate fan of these characters and we're glad to have someone like that on the team. As for finding potential allies and transportation, that's classified"

As more and more journalist started shouting and yelling for more questions, one journalist raised his hand while everyone was shouting around him.

"Yes, you" said Director Glover as he points to the journalist with his hand raised. "The one who's been quite and polite this whole time"

The young journalist stood up as everyone sits down. The journalist had medium length light blonde hair with a young and handsome face that any girl would kill for.

"Poor kid... it's probably his first time at a press conference, he probably didn't expect it to be this crazy" said Director Glover as he looks at the young journalist. "He looks pretty young and inexperience to be a journalist, maybe that's why he's so quiet... but who am I to judge"

"Thank you Director" said the young Journalist who's been quiet throughout the whole conference. "But I actually have two questions, if that's ok with you sir"

Director Glover makes a faint smile.

"Well, since you've been quite and very respectful this entire time from the look of things" said Director Glover. "I'll give those 2 questions. Hell, I might give you an extra one if I like those questions"

The whole room laughed a little at Glover's comment.

"No thanks, two is fine" said the young journalist. "My first question. With the recent discovery of this dimensional rift that you've been saying, is it possible that Kira's judgment is responsible for this shift to happen in the first place?"

(Play Death Note OST Black Light)

Director Glover was caught off guard for moment as he didn't expect a question like that.

"What do you mean by Kira's judgment" asked Director Glover. "Are you talking about the killings?

"Yes" said the young journalist. "I mean... isn't it odd that ever since Kira came out of nowhere and started punishing those who would be considered evil in this world, All this supernatural stuff started happening"

(0:13)

Glover looked back with a surprise look on his face.

"What the hell are you saying kid" said another journalist. "Are you trying to imply that Kira is behind this"

"Not necessarily" said the young journalist. "What I'm saying is that his actions might've caused something like this to happen. For all we know, the reason for the dimensional riff is probably that he's killing too many people with bad souls. Kinda like a messing with the balance sort of thing ya know"

Everyone started whispering like crazy as Glover was now staring at the kid.

"Who the hell is this kid..." Director Glover thought to himself as he begins to speak again.

"And what kind of balance" said Director Glover.

"To be honest Director, I thought you knew" said the young journalist. "After all, Lucifer is apparently behind this like you said is he not? It makes sense that he's mad about getting thousands upon thousands of souls in a short amount of time... I would be mad too if the realm I ruled in was flooded with souls that were sent there too early by Kira's punishments. Of course the balance I'm talking about is the balance of good and evil"

"The balance of good and evil?" said Goku.

"That's right, I believe that the reason behind this dimensional rift was due to the unbalance that was created by Kira" said the young journalist. "If he intentionally did it or not is another story"

"Ok... but before I answer your question, what is your name and what news outlet do you work for" said Glover.

(1:04)

"My name is Ryouta Jones, but you can call me Ryuu" said Ryuu. "And Im a student at Syracuse university and practicing journalism"

Ryuu pulls out a press pass from his suit pocket.

"As you can see, i have a certify press pass so I'm allowed to be here if anyone was wondering why such a young man as myself was doing in a place like this" said Ryuu.

"He's just a college student?" Whispered a journalist as everyone around him as whispering like crazy.

"Why the hell dose he sound so professional?" Whispered another journalist.

"Hey, why is everyone whispering?" Whispered Luffy to Goku.

"Beats me pal" whispered Goku back.

"Why am I the only one here that doesn't care about this guy..." Naruto thought to himself with an annoying look on his face.

(1:28)

"I see... This kid must have talent to ask these kinds of questions in a calm tone while in this crazy atmosphere" Glover thought to himself again as he looks down while picturing L, Near, and Light in his mind. "he almost reminds me of Mr. River and Lawliet, maybe even Mr. Yagami..."

Glover looks back at at Ryuu as the young journalist gives a faint smile at the Director.

"Yeah... no question about it" Director Glover thought to himself as he grins. "This kid is definitely something else"

(1:49/End of Soundtrack)

"Very well, I'll answer your question" said Director Glover as everyone stoped whispering. "As much as I like your theory about how this whole mess was cause by Kira's wrath, I have to say that we don't know for certain. For all we know the balance could've been unstable way before Kira came into play and it just so happens that the dimensional rift open around this time. I don't want to point the finger at Kira unless we know for certain that he's actions are responsible"

"He has a point" whispered a journalist as everyone starts whispering again.

"I'm glad he didn't outright blame Kira like we all thought" whispered another journalist. "But what if that kid ends up being right?"

"Then we'll just have to wait and see if Kira makes a statement" whispered the other journalist.

"Now for second question" said Director Glover.

"Right" said Ryuu. "It's actually a very simple question"

He then gives a serious stare at the Director.

"What the name... of your team" said Ryuu.

"My... team?" said Director Glover.

"Yes, obviously it's not going to be the FBI" said Ryuu. "After all I'm pretty sure they have other things to do and that you'll be busy managing this team until this conflict is solved am I right"

Everyone starts whispering again as Glover begins to think to himself.

"Actually come to think of it... I haven't come up with a name for this group of super powered beings" Director Glover thought to himself. "What name should it be... Manga Force? No that stupid... think Glover think!"

Glover then remembers what Seth said before he left.

(Flashback)

"Mr. Jacobs" said Director Glover. "I got a question, what types of manga do you read. Is there like a specific type you like the most?"

"Oh, why do you want to know?" said Seth.

"Well I just want to know about you a little more, since you know more about this manga stuff then everyone here" said Director Glover.

"Well, there's all kind of genres" said Seth. "Fantasy, Romance, Horror you name it... but my favorite genre is called Shonen"

"Shonen?" said Glover.

"Yeah! Shonen battle mangas are my favorite" said Seth as he looks over at Goku, Naruto, and Luffy as they were goofing off a little with the others. "That's actually the genre these guys come from. Their manga's are considered Shonen in Japan"

(End of flashback / Play Jump Force Main Theme)

Director Glover smiles as he thought of a good name.

"A name huh" said Director Glover. "I guess all legends need a one"

(0:07)

Everyone was now quiet as Glover continues to speak.

"But not just any name..." said Director Glover. "A name that will help others in need... a name that will drive the enemy back and shake them to their core"

Goku, Luffy and Naruto were looking back at Glover as they wait patiently for the name.

"A name that will send a message..." said Director Glover. "A message to those who are trap in this world and need help getting back. a message that will show not only this world, but other worlds that we will fix this mess and bring back balance"

It cuts to different parts of the world as different people from around the world watch as Glover makes his speech.

"I know everyone out there is scared and confused..." said Director Glover. "And I know not a lot of people may not like the fact that our world may become a battleground for those with tremendous power"

It then cuts to a private jet flying in the sky. inside the jet was a young man looking at a black book while a familiar shinigami was all tangled up from not eating apples through the whole plane ride.

"But trust me... we will win" said Director Glover as it cuts back to the press conference on tv. "Because we won't let those demon scum like Kane and Galena get away with attacking our cities, our countries, and our world"

Glover makes a fist.

"The road ahead of us will be tough... and innocent people die" said Director Glover as he looks down and begins to shake. "However, we will not give up... because that name will bring light and hope to this world..."

Glover looks up at the audience in the room.

"And that name... is Shonen Force!" Shouted Glover.

(1:12)

Goku, Luffy, and Naruto smiles in excitement while Ryuu grins to himself.

"That enough questions for today" said Glover. "Thank you all for coming, your all dismissed"

Everyone in the press conference (except for Ryuu) begins to shout and ask more questions while Director Glover, Goku, Luffy, and Naruto leave the press conference.

(1:26/End of Soundtrack)

Meanwhile back at the SPK building hours later as it was now nighttime in New York City, everyone was having a large feast to celebrate the official formation of the team.

"MEAT!!! SO HUNGRY!!!" shouted Luffy as he was stuffing his face down with food.

"Hey! Don't eat all the damn food Luffy!!!" Shouted Sanji as he was getting upset about Luffy's behavior.

"Oh man this is so good!" said Goku as he was eating a lot as well.

"Oh come on not you too!!!" Shouted Sanji.

"It's alright Sanji" said Director Glover. "There's plenty of food for everyone"

"Um... are you sure" said Ichigo with a worried and annoyed look on his face. "These guys are eating like a damn horse"

"I guess some people from different dimensions have different appetites" said Kurama.

"Yeah trust me" said Ussop. "Our captain has a very large appetite"

"Wow this food is delicious!!!" said Gon as he was eating his food as well.

"I glad you like it young man" said Robin sitting next Gon. "Sanji is a very talented cook"

"Oh why thank you robin my love!!!" said Sanji with hearts for eyes.

"Eh it's alright..."

Sanji's eyes stopped showing hearts as he looks over to see Naruto with his bowl of ramen.

"It's good ramen don't get me wrong, but I still prefer ichiraku's ramen better" said Naruto.

"Naruto that's rude" said Sakura.

"What? I said it was good didn't I" said Naruto.

Sanji eyebrow begins to twitch a little.

"Who the hell is this ichiraku guy anyway..." said Sanji as he tries his best to not flip out in anger.

"Oh he makes the best ramen in the whole village" said Naruto. "I'm not saying your cooking is bad, far from it actually. I just prefer his ramen that's all, I say yours is the second best I ever had"

"SECOND BEST!!!!" Shouted Sanji in anger.

"Yeah, I had better food at the golden dawn palace" said Yuno. "But this is ok"

"SCREW YOU PAL!!!" Shouted Sanji.

Across the table was was Seth and Aya as they were sitting close to Goku's side of the table.

"Hey Goku" said Seth. "Who was that random guy you brought over on tv"

"Oh him" said Goku. "Yeah that guy was really nice to me, but I kinda forgot his name... I think it was akira tori something, but I'm not too sure"

Seth and Aya were quite for a moment as they both look at each other.

"You don't think..." said Aya to Seth.

"No way, that would be way too coincidental" said Seth.

Ichigo then gets up.

"I have to use the rest room" said Ichigo.

"Aren't you in your shinigami form?" said Seth.

"Yeah, but for some reason this dimension is merging my real body with my soul reaper body" said Ichigo. "Anyway I'll be right back"

"I must say, I give my complements to the chef" said Joseph as Ichigo leaves the room. "This is the best food I had in years"

"Why thank you Mr Jostar, at least you have good taste" said Sanji.

"Yeah... for an old man" said Bakugou.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY PUNK!" Shouted both Sanji and Joseph.

"Hey come on Kacchan, don't be so rude" said Midoriya.

"Midoriya's right" said All Might (skinny form). "Besides this is delicious"

"Well... if you say so" said Bakugou.

Just then a random FBI agent walks over to Glover and whispers something in his ear.

"I see, so he's here" said Director Glover.

Glover then stood up and tap his glass to get everyone's attention.

"May I have your attention please" said Director Glover. "our new member to the has arrived"

Everyone started whispering for a moment.

"Hey Seth, did you know anyone he's talking about?" Whispered Aya.

"No, I have no idea" whispered Seth.

"Don't worry he's not a fighter" said Director Glover. "In fact he's from this world"

"Why is he joining the team?" said Nami.

"Because he's one of the world's greatest detectives" said Director Glover. "I hired him from Japan to come over and help us investigate what's really going on"

"A detective from Japan?" Seth thought to himself.

Just then the door to the dining room begins to open.

"Oh that must be him now" said Director Glover.

The door opens as the a man in a fancy suit comes walking in...

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you..." said the man as Ryuk hovers behind him while still being invisible to everyone else. "My name Light Yagami"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Light joins the team.

Just outside near time square on top of a random building. Aizen (who was out for a little stroll to himself) was watching the news program that was playing from the large screen in time square as the news women was talking about the recent press conference.

"As you can see from this graph that was shown from the press conference..." said the news women as she had the graph on screen while everyone watched. "These group of mysterious comic book beings are confirmed to be extremely dangerous and hostile. If you see any one of these beings, run away and contact the police as soon as possible"

As the women kept talking, Aizen look at the graph and noticed that he wasn't on it while yhwach was.

"I see..." said Aizen as he smirks to himself. "So it appears that I'm not part of this 'group' of dangerous beings according to them... and to think they almost got it right, I'm actually disappointed"

Aizen pulls out a cube that was given to him by Galena to use as a teleporter and begins to look at it.

"But, it seems that it works in my favor" said Aizen. "That means some of us who aren't in the graph are able to go around in this world without being spotted yet, I can use this opportunity to find an ally to take down Lucifer"

"Furthermore..."

Aizen looks back up at the large screen as the news women begins talking.

"News of Kira's punishments have completely stop ever since these strange beings have made contact to our world" said the news women. "Some people are starting to think that Kira has abandon us while others still have faith in our lord. Whenever Kira decides to speak out about this or not, we have no clue as of now"

Aizen begins to smile greatly.

"Kira..." said Aizen. "I might look into him for myself"

Aizen activates the cube and suddenly opens a portal as he begins to leave without anyone knowing.

Meanwhile back at the SPK building as Light had just introduced himself to the team.

(Play Death Note OST 2 - 27 - Himitsu)

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Light Yagami" said Light.

The whole dining room was quiet as they were staring at him.

"Hold on... Thee Light Yagami" Seth thought to himself. "I get that he's a famous detective, but why is someone like him here"

"Sorry if my english isn't perfect, it's been a while since I communicated in this language" said Light while speaking fluent english without a problem.

"Ok... he's just showing off" Aya thought to herself. "God I hate him, why the hell did the Director bring this guy of all people..."

Director Glover gets up from his seat and walks over to Light.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Yagami" said Director Glover as he shakes hands with Light. "I am Director Glover of the FBI and the newly formed Shonen Force Team"

"Yes I've saw press conference from my jet while coming here" said Light. "You looked great and that speech was memorable"

"Excuse me, If you don't mind me asking Mr Glover" said Sakura. "But why is someone like him going to do to help us fight Kane and Galena"

"Mr Yagami is going to help the team by solving the mysteries behind the dimensional riff" said Director Glover as he turns back to look at everyone at the table. "And since Mr. Yagami is already familiar with an abnormal being like Kira, then we might rule out or connect Kira himself with these activities"

Light chuckles to himself.

"I'm sorry Mr Director" said Light. "But I'm afraid Kira is not behind this"

Aya has a very doubtful stare while looking at Light.

"I've been studying Kira for almost my whole life now" said Light as he continues to act all high and mighty. "If anyone should know what Kira's intentions are, it would be me"

Ryuk was laughing to Light's comment as almost everyone expect for Aya were amazed by Light.

"Is that so Mr Yagami" said Director Glover. "Then are you positive that Kira wasn't responsible for the dimensional riff?"

Light eyes looked over at Glover as Ryuk got closer to light.

"Remember what I said earlier" said Ryuk as no one else can hear him. "Your actions of playing god most likely caused this mess to happen in the first place. So be very careful not to get ahead of yourself my friend"

"Well..." said Light. "I need a little more research. But I'm 99% certain that Kira isn't behind this. However, if he's actions of punishing those criminals was the result of this dimensional riff, then I'm about 72% certain that his actions might've caused this without his knowledge"

"I see, so maybe it's possible that this Kira guy might've made a mistake and accidentally caused this" said Tashigi as she was talking to herself quietly next to Smoker.

"So this whole mess was just a misstep of some being doing justice" said Smoker quietly talking to Tashigi. "dragging us all out here by accident, that's really a huge pain"

"Im sorry, but why exactly would that be the case... Mr Detective" said Aya as she was giving him a icy glare. "It sounds like to me your just making excuses to cover Kira, what if he is responsible"

Light looks over at Aya for a moment as he was a little annoyed with her snarky comment.

"It's quite simple" said Light. "Kira is a new god"

"A new... god?" said Goku.

"Yes, a new entity that was born after the result of other gods not doing their work for justice" said Light.

"Wait a minute, I don't get it" said Seth. "Are you implying that there's multiple gods?"

"Haven't you read my book?" said Light as he turn towards Seth. "When we made contact with Kira (which he altered in his book) we discovered that he was born into this world and took a form of a human. As such we later discovered that Kira was a new entity of death, think of him as a new grim reaper"

"Wow light..." said Ryuk talk to Light as he ignores him. "that's some amazing bullshit you'll pulling out of your ass"

"Oh, I guess that makes sense" said Seth. "But then again, I only read Manga so I didn't have much interest in your book. I'm sorry"

Light chuckles to himself again.

"It's ok" said Light. "I figured someone like you who only reads kiddy comic books wouldn't get it anyway, especially a person who looks like a nerd that hasn't gotten far in life"

Seth was a little hurt by that comment.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you" said Aya. "Just because he reads manga doesn't mean you get to make fun of him like some bully"

Light shrugs.

"I'm just stating the facts" said Light. "If his little anime heroes didn't just magically appear into this world, then he wouldn't be working with the Director of the FBI would he. Someone in his shoes won't last long in the real world. He should be like me and study more in school"

"Hey smart ass" said Aya. "Weren't you a nerd yourself in high school. I heard that you weren't that social with anyone. Further more, wasn't your dad in-charge of the investigation before you were even brought in to help. Sounds like to me that someone got special treatment"

Light looks at Aya as he was now extremely annoyed by her.

"Who the hell is this brat..." Light thought to himself. "She has a lot of nerve talking to me like that"

"Just because my father was in charge of the investigation with L, doesn't mean that was the only reason why I was there" said Light. "I joined because I was a genius, If you don't have brains then you'll never get anywhere in life. Why do you think I became a billionaire"

"You only became a billionaire after you betrayed your comrades to Kira!" said Aya. "I don't trust snakes like you!"

Both Aya and Light stared at each other down as the atmosphere was intense.

"That girl has a lot of spunk" Vegeta thought to himself while grinning after recently treated by Chopper and Sakura. "I like her"

(End of Soundtrack)

"Ok that's enough" said Director Glover as interrupts their staring contest. "This is not the time to be arguing against each other. We need all the help we can get, fighters or not"

He looks over at Aya.

"Aya apologize to Mr. Yagami" said Director Glover.

She was a little mad as she tries to apologize.

"I'm sorry..." said Aya.

"Apology accepted... little girl" said Light as Aya were furious by his comment.

Glover then looks at Light.

"However Light, I agree with Aya that you were a little rude towards Seth just now" said Director Glover as Light was a little annoyed while Ryuk was laughing to himself. "Now it's your turn to apologize"

"You got called out like a spoiled school boy" said Ryuk as Light wasn't very happy about Ryuk laughing at him.

"Hey Trunks" said Bulma quietly. "Was this guy always a jerk to begin with in your timeline?"

"To be honest, he really wasn't that involved" said Trunks quietly. "And the few times I did talk to him he was kinda iffy. However I never knew he was this rude, maybe by changing the timeline here caused his personality to change. But I'm not sure"

Light then nods his head and walks closer to where Seth was sitting next to Aya and the others.

"My apologies, that was rude of me to say that about you" said Light as he bowed down a little while Aya was now looking away. "Please forgive me"

"Oh no, it's fine really!" said Seth was he wasn't used to someone like Light bowing down to him like this. "You don't have to bow"

Seth then looks down.

"But still, you're kinda right though..." said Seth while Aya looks over at him. "I am some nerd who reads manga, however I do study a lot about forensic science and entomology. So I'm not reading and watching anime all the time... at least give me some credit"

"Wow... he's almost like me in a way" Midoriya thought to himself. "Expect that I don't study bugs and he's obsessed with manga instead of pro heroes"

Light then gets up from bowing.

"Again, sorry for saying those things to you. It was out of character" said Light as he then looks at all of the characters sitting in their seats at the large table. "As for all of you, it's a pleasure to meet every single one of you. I hope my earlier comments didn't ruin my first impressions of me"

Bulma, Vegeta, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Tashigi, Smoker, Kakashi, Sakura, Bakugou, and Joseph were all looking at Light like they don't trust him fully yet.

"Well, since you did apologize" said Goku as he stands up from his chair. "And Seth forgave you for it, I think we can forgive you"

Goku then looks over at everyone.

"Right guys" said Goku.

"I guess so..." said Naruto who was a little iffy about this.

"Yeah who cares" said Luffy while stuffing his face with food again. "as long as he can help us get back home, then I can forgive him"

"I second that" said Kurama. "After all everyone who is originally from this dimension is currently going through a lot of stress at the moment. I don't blame the actions for Mr Yagami and Mis Aya, not one bit"

"Well he is a detective" said Robin. "I don't see why we shouldn't let him join the team. He might be useful to us"

"Plus he must've flew all the way from Japan to get here, maybe the flight was exhausting for him" said All Might (Skinny Form) as he then turns towards Midoriya. "What do you think young Midoriya"

"Well..." said Midoriya. "If Seth and Glover are ok with it, then I guess that's fine. However Aya doesn't like him for some reason and that could be a problem, but then again..."

Midoriya suddenly starts muttering to himself like he always does as almost everyone is confused as to what's going on.

"So um... what's wrong with that kid?" said Nami.

"Don't mind him" said Seth. "He always does that"

Trunks gets up and walks over to Light.

"In my timeline, we didn't get to know each other" said Trunks. "So maybe this time you can show us that your trust worthy to be a member of the team"

"In your timeline?" said Light.

"It's a long story, I'll explain it to you later if you want" said Trunks.

"Ah, I see" said Light.

Trunks brings up his hand for a hand shake.

"How about it" said Trunks. "Will you help us find the reasoning to this mess and help bring us back to our home dimensions"

Light looks over at the table where everyone else was sitting for a moment before looking back at Trunks.

(Play Death Note OST Ryuk's theme C)

Light grins to himself for a second as he then shakes Trunk's hand.

"It will be an honor to help you all" said Light with a smile. "Together we can achieve anything, I can't wait to see what abilities you all possess. It's going to be fun, I just know it"

"You won't regret it Light!" said Goku while all pumped up.

Ryuk begins laughing again as everyone was either really happy or concerned about Light joining the team.

Light then let's go of Trunk's hand and turns to face Glover.

"Now then, I'll be heading to my room" said Light. "Glover's men has already shown me to my new room before coming here, so I know where to go from here"

"We'll be counting on you Mr Yagami" said Director Glover.

Light begins to leave while Ryuk follows him. He turns back one last time to face the others.

"I can't wait to get to know every single one of you personally" said Light before turning back around and leaving the dining room as Aya looked back with distrust.

(0:33/End of Soundtrack)

Meanwhile in a dark ally way in Paris France around 1 am. Two familiar teenagers were walking down the alley way as they were completely lost. the first teenager was wearing a dark green long sleeve denim blazer jacket and his white short sleeve shirt along with blue jeans. He also had black hair, usually slicked back with gel, with brown eyes. The second teenager was taller and had thick reddish-orange hair that is combed up into a 1950s 'punk' pompadour style while wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt, blue jeans with a black belt around his waist, and black sneakers. One of the teenagers was trying to communicate with someone with a strange device while getting really pissed off.

"Hey! Botan!" Shouted Yusake as he was getting extremely annoyed by the Communication Mirror not working. "Earth to blue haired reaper! Answer the damn mirror!!! For some reason, Me and Kuwabara have teleported to Paris of all places! I want you to get that stupid toddler and bring us back home immediately!!!"

There was no response from the Communication Mirror.

"Um... I don't think it's working Urameshi" said Kuwabara as Yusake suddenly throws the mirror to the ground.

"Stupid Piece of junk!!!" Shouted Yusake In anger. "Out of all the times to not work properly. This stupid mirror just happens to die out when we need it the most, so much for getting botan to help us out"

"What are we gonna do Urameshi!" said Kuwabara. "How are we supposed to get home now!"

"Guess we have no choice" said Yusake. "We'll have to sleep somewhere in the street"

"Aw come on!" said Kuwabara. "I don't sleep in the street like some hobo, what's if there's rats!"

"Quit being such a baby!" said Yusake. "We'll just have to find somewhere to sleep for tonight and find out what's going on in the morning"

"My My... such deviant children ️"

Yusake and Kuwabara suddenly looked behind them as they see what appears to be a man with the appearance is similar to that of a magician of jester. He is tall and has light skin and a very muscular physique. His outfit has 4 symbols, / on the front, and /on the back. He wears face paint of a star () on his right cheek and a teardrop () on his left cheek. The tall man also has red hair and light amber eyes with a pair of earrings with ornamental hearts.

"Whoa! Look Urameshi, a mime!" Shouted Kuwabara as he was point at the strange person.

"No you idiot, it's a clown" said Yusake. "Besides mime don't look that gay"

"My, someone's rude" said the strange man. "I was just going to ask if you two had any idea where this strange place is"

"You mean Paris" said Yusake as he then looks around the area again. "Come to think about it, this place looks a lot different then I expected"

"Yeah, this city seems different from the pictures I saw" said Kuwabara. "But then again, I've never been to Paris in person"

"I see" said the strange man. "So it appears that I'm in a different world, how interesting"

"Different world? What the hell are you talking about" said Yusake. "And who the hell are you anyway"

(Play Hunter X Hunter OST kijutsushi no baire)

The strange man smirks as he pulls out his deck of cards and begin shuffling.

"I'm a hunter from another world" said the strange man. "But you may call me... Hisoka"

Yusake and Kuwabara begin to stare at Hisoka for a moment as they debate if they should attack or talk.

(0:16/End of Soundtrack)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Hisoka.

Meanwhile back at the former SPK building. Light and Ryuk were heading to their room as Ryuk begins talking to Light.

"That girl sure was lively wasn't she" said Ryuk. "Talking all that smack about you I mean"

"Forget about her, she means nothing to me" said Light. "However that doesn't mean that I should keep my guard down around her, she could be a problem if I'm not careful"

"Why not just write her name down in the Death Note if you think she's a problem" said Ryuk.

"You idiot, I can't do that" said Light. "Besides if she were to die right after our little fight, then everyone will become suspicious. Once we send those super powered freaks back to their home dimensions, then I can go back to being Kira"

Like then smirks to himself.

"It's only a matter of time before things go back to normal as it should be" Light thought to himself. "Just wait a little bit longer, then I can go back to wiping out criminals for good"

As Light and Ryuk passed a wall of doors leading into a different rooms, one of the begins to open.

"Why can't this place have more restrooms" said Ichigo as he comes out of his room. "Having your own private toilet is nice and all, but it sucks that my room is kinda far away from the dining hall. I'll probably ask the Director if there's any more-"

Before Ichigo finished his sentence, he spots Ryuk before disappearing into corner to the next hallway.

"Wh..." said Ichigo as he reached for his main zanpakuto on his back. "What the hell was that! A hollow?"

Ichigo begins running towards the corner.

"If so, I'll have to kill it before someone gets hurt!" Ichigo thought to himself while getting closer to the corner.

On the other side of the corner, Light and Ryuk had reached their room next to Seth and Aya's as Ryuk phases through the door into his room. As Light was about to open the door to his room, Ichigo turns the corner and pulls out his main zanpakuto.

"Hey!" said Ichigo.

Light quickly turns his head and looks at Ichigo as they both stand there... both of them were extremely confused.

"What!?!? Where's the hollow!?!?!" Ichigo thought to himself.

"Um... can I help you?" said Light in confusion. "And why are you pointing that weird looking sword at me?"

Ichigo snaps out of it and puts away his zanpakuto.

"I-I'm sorry" said Ichigo. "I thought I saw something, my apologies"

"He saw something?" Light thought to himself. "Is he talking about Ryuk? How did he see him!?!?"

"My name is Light Yagami" said Light in a calm tone while trying to hid his worries about Ryuk potentially being spotted. "I'm the world famous detective from Japan and new member of Shonen Force. Are you one of the manga characters?"

"Yeah, I am... I'm Ichigo Kurosaki" said Ichigo. "I was in the restroom just a moment ago, that's probably why you didn't see me with the others at the dining hall"

"I see, that makes sense" said Light.

Suddenly whole area was now gray while Light had red eyes and hair while Ichigo had blue eyes and hair.

"That was close!!! If he didn't went to restroom before I introduced myself..." Light thought to himself. "He would've saw Ryuk hovering behind me and let everyone know about it. Damn! it's a good thing he was gone, otherwise my cover would've been blown! Wait!!! What if the others at the table saw Ryuk!!! No, that can't be the case, otherwise they would've said something earlier. I got tobe careful for now on, if there's others like him in the world who can see Ryuk we don't know about, then I'll be screwed"

Just then, the whole place went back to normal.

"By the way..." said Light. "You said that you saw something, care to explain?"

"Oh, you wouldn't get it" said Ichigo. "It was probably my imagination anyway, sorry to freak you out earlier"

"No problem" said Light. "I understand if a foreign world messes up your head a little. However next time don't point your sword at me, it almost gave me a heart attack"

"Yeah, your probably right... my apologies" said Ichigo. "Even though this world is similar to mine, it definitely doesn't have the soul society... or at least I known of"

"Good, he doesn't know Ryuk is associated with me or that I know about him" Light thought to himself. "I'll use that to my advantage"

"Well, I'm going back with the others" said Ichigo. "Also why are you here and not eating with the others?"

"Oh, I already had dinner" said Light. "Plus this time zone is a bit exhausting for me, so I'm going to bed"

"True, going from Japan to New York is a bit exhausting" said Ichigo. "Well, take care"

Ichigo leaves as Light enters in his room and closes the door behind him while locking it.

"Hey Light" said Ryuk as Light walks in and begins to unpack his stuff that he left here before introducing himself earlier. "This room has really thick walls, that means we can talk without anyone thinking your crazy or suspicious, isn't that great"

Light continues to unpack his laptop along with his voice changing microphone while Ryuk was still talking.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!?!" Shouted Ryuk as Light put down the laptop and microphone on the nearby desk table in the room.

"Ryuk... you were spotted" said Light.

Ryuk was silent for a moment with a blank face until he started freaking out.

"WHAT!?!?!?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?!?!?!" Shouted Ryuk while freaking out. "DON'T TELL ME SOMEONE IN THAT DINING ROOM SAW ME!"

"No, it wasn't someone we met at the dinner table" said Light. "A tall guy with orange hair came up to me with a sword after you went into my room"

"Really?" said Ryuk while looking around the room. "Wow I didn't even hear your conversation outside, this place is extremely well insulated"

"Well you did say that the walls here are thick" said Light. "And most likely the doors in these rooms are soundproof with some quality locks. In other words, this room is extremely perfect for me and I can use it to my advantage"

"Yeah but what about that guy that can see me" said Ryuk as Light turns on his laptop. "Does that mean I can't follow you anymore?"

"Don't worry my friend" said Light. "In fact, I have a plan"

Back in Paris, Hisoka had just introduced himself to Yusake and Kuwabara as he was giving them a unsettling smirk.

"Hunter from another world uh" said Yusake. "You don't look like someone who goes to the woods and shoots animals for fun, that's for sure"

"Yeah! You look like yo do birthday parties" said Kuwabara.

"Indeed, I'm very different" said Hisoka. "However it seems that you two aren't so different from me as well"

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Yusake.

"Urameshi... now that I'm getting a closer look, this clown guy is kinda creeping me out" said Kuwabara.

"Well... I sense a strange amount of Nen coming from the two of you" said Hisoka. "Everyone else in this city doesn't have that feeling. It's almost as if everyone in this world doesn't have Nen... which is very odd indeed"

"Nen? You mean spirit energy" said Yusake.

"Spirit energy... that's what you call it" said Hisoka. "That just confirms my suspicion even further, you two are definitely not from this world"

"I don't buy it!" Shouted Kuwabara. "There's no way we would be in a different world, that's impossible!!!"

"Hold on Kuwabara..." said Yusake. "I think he might be right"

Kuwabara was confuse while Hisoka continues to give a very creepy smile.

"What do you mean!?!?" said Kuwabara.

"Think about it" said Yusake. "We can't contact Botan and this place is a lot different from the paris we seen in books and pictures. for all we know, we got sucked into another world along with this creep"

"Come on man, Don't say such weird things Yusake!" Shouted Kuwabara.

"Think you moron" said Yusake. "Have you forgotten that we just stop Sensui from opening a portal to the demon world to our world. It's not too far out of touch to think there's another world that almost looks like ours"

"B-But if that's the case... what about Hiei and Kurama!!!" said Kuwabara. "Did they get sucked here too?!?!"

"Probably, but we don't know for sure" said Yusake. "But then again, this clown could be tricking us for all we know and try to kill us. I wouldn't be surprised if he's a demon"

"A demon you say? Don't be so rude" said Hisoka as he makes an even creepier smirk while playing with his cards. "However, I sense something very... unique about you young man. I can tell your... ready to be plucked from the ground, like a ripe fruit"

He then suddenly licks his lips.

"Ok, Now he's definitely creeping me out!" said Kuwabara.

Yusake then brings up his arm and points Hisoka with his finger gun.

"You better stay back you makeup wearing freak!" said Yusake. "Or I might have to shoot your ass back to the circus"

Hisoka stops playing with his cards and puts them away.

"I suppose leaving now would be a good idea. As much as I would like to see how powerful you are, I'm afraid that I simply don't have time in fighting you at the moment" said Hisoka. "After all, I'm more interested in way I'm here in the first place. What a shame..."

As Hisoka begins to leave, he turns back towards them one last time.

"I'll be looking forward to see many strong fighters in this strange world" said Hisoka. "But if you happen to run into a boy with green clothes and spiky hair, tell him I said hi ️"

As Hisoka finally leaves them alone, Yusake puts down his hand as Kuwabara sighs in relief.

"Strong fighters..." said Yusake. "Is he implying that there's more people out like him in this world"

"T-Then maybe we should go find them!" Shouted Kuwabara. "Who knows, maybe we can find some friends. Or better yet, find Hiei and Kurama!"

"Then we better get some rest" said Yusake. "I'm not spending all night looking for weirdos like him"

"Yeah! Well, I'm not sleeping on the street!!!" Shouted Kuwabara.

"it's not like we have a choice!" said Yusake as he doesn't like the idea either. "Now find a spot for yourself because I'm not sleeping with you!"

Meanwhile in a different part of the world in Mexico, two strange individuals were looking across the land from standing on top of a tall hillside. The one individual was a woman wearing a white dress with long blonde hair while the other individual was shorter then the woman, but he had a goth-like appearance, wearing black clothing and having a pale complexion.

"Brago..." said the woman in the white dress. "Do you think this suddenly transport was caused by a mamodo?"

"No... it's something else completely different, something more powerful" said Brago as he looks down and sees a group of shady looking people down not too far from where they were. "This place is a lot different somehow... but I can't figure out what"

Brago then notices that there was another person walking towards them.

"Sherry, we got company" said Brago. "This guy is also different, but he feels like he doesn't belong here either"

"I see..." said Sherry as she brings out a black book. "Then I guess we should give him a welcome party, don't you agree"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Two Shinigamis.

Back at the former SPK building as everyone had already eaten and went to bed. Seth was already in bed while thinking to himself about what Light said earlier.

"I figured someone like you who only reads kiddy comic books wouldn't get it anyway," said Light in Seth's head. "especially a person who looks like a nerd that hasn't gotten far in life"

Seth turns himself over in his bed.

"If his little anime heroes didn't just magically appear into this world, then he wouldn't be working with the Director of the FBI would he," said Light again in Seth's head. "Someone in his shoes won't last long in the real world"

Seth then turns over and puts his face on the pillow in shame.

"Am I really that useless..." said Seth as he continues being depressed for a moment.

Unaware of who's inside his room, Ryuk was floating in the air as he watched him for another second before backing up and phasing through the wall back to Light's room.

"Both of our little neighbors are unaware of your recording," said Ryuk as he phases through the wall.

Light then stops recording on his laptop for a moment and turns towards him.

"That's great Ryuk, but next time don't say anything while I'm recording," said Light as he was a little annoyed.

"What does it matter anyway," said Ryuk. "The world can't hear me, plus you're using that voice changer again"

"Ryuk, I just explained why you can't talk while I'm recording," said Light. "Director Glover and everyone else is also gonna watch this recording of Kira tomorrow from the news, that includes Mr. Kurosaki"

"So," said Ryuk.

"So, if he hears another person talking while everyone else can't..." said Light. "Then he's gonna bring it up and assume that it's you, causing my cover to be blown and me getting arrested"

"Oh! that makes sense" said Ryuk. "I wasn't really paying attention the first time, my bad"

Light makes a long and dreadful sigh.

"Ok fine I'm sorry," said Ryuk. "In fact, I'll go look for that orange hair guy and tell him to stop following me, will that satisfy you"

"Greatly," said Light.

After a few moments, Ryuk phases through Light's door and begins searching.

"Man... the things I do for this guy sometimes" sad Ryuk. "Although it's better than being stuck in the shinigami realm all day... now where the hell is this guy's room?"

Ryuk begins searching different rooms of each member of the team as he peeks his head through the walls until he peeks into Nami's room by accident. She begins undoing her green and white bikini halter top as Ryuk watches with her being unaware of his appearance. But before her top comes off, the view cuts away as it only shows Ryuk's head phasing through the wall as he begins laughing while seeing her bare melons ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡).

(Sorry, no extreme detail of nudity for this story)

"Well..." said Ryuk. "That's something you don't see every day"

He then leaves her room and begins searching again.

After a moment, Ryuk finally finds the right room as he phases through Ichigo's room.

"Finally..." said Ryuk.

Ryuk then hovers over Ichigo and looks over to see his zanpakuto laying against the wall.

"Not a very good place to put that weapon" Ryuk thought to himself. "Someone might steal it"

He then looks back at Ichigo.

"Look's like he's asleep" Ryuk thought to himself. "Maybe I should..."

However before he knew it, Ichigo opens his eyes and suddenly pulls out his shorter blade from his bed and swings it at Ryuk. However it phases through him as it had no effect on Ryuk while Ichigo was surprised.

"Sorry, your little sword has no effect on me" said Ryuk. "But that was a nice surprise attack, how did you know I was here?"

"I sense your aura coming here" said Ichigo. "Though I'm curious what your relationship with Detective Yagami is"

"What relationship, I don't know what your talking about" said Ryuk as he was lying.

"Don't play dumb with me!" said Ichigo. "I sensed your aura in his room while I was talking to him, you and him are probably hiding something. That's why you came here, to silence me... isn't that right"

"Uh oh, this isn't good" Ryuk thought to himself. "Normally I don't care what happens to Light, But if I don't come up with something quick, then I'll have to go back to that dump"

"That human doesn't know I even existed, i am only watching him as an observer" said Ryuk.

"As an observer?" said Ichigo.

"Yes. Light Yagami's life span is almost running out, it's only fair that I watch over him until the end" said Ryuk as he continues to lie. "The only reason I came here is because I thought I sensed someone following me. I'm supposed to be invisible after all, It's my job as a Shinigami to watch over dying humans without being spotted"

Ichigo's eyes widen a bit as he lowered his small sword down.

"Your... a soul reaper?" said Ichigo. "Then... there's a soul society in this dimension as well!?!?"

Ryuk pauses for a second as he didn't expect this outcome.

"Yeah, sure why not" said Ryuk as he was just going with it and has no idea what a "soul society" is. "But like I said, I'm supposed to be invisible. So seeing you with the ability to see me is quite impressive, that's why I came here"

"Damn, I'm sorry..." said Ichigo as he lays back down on his bed. "I didn't know you were just doing your job. And to think there are other soul reapers and a soul society in this dimension..."

"Don't get too excited" said Ryuk. "My world is most likely not the same as yours. It's a dark barren wasteland, there's nothing there but sand and bones"

"Sand and bones uh" said Ichigo. "Sounds an awful lot like Hueco Mundo to me, are you sure your not a hollow"

"I don't even know what your talking about so I'm just going to ignore that" said Ryuk. "But like I said, I'm a shinigami"

"By the way" said Ichigo as he leans up from his bed. "where's your zanpakuto?"

"My what?" said Ryuk.

"You know, your weapon" said Ichigo. "You are a soul reaper aren't you"

"Well actually we shinigami don't have weapons" said Ryuk. "We don't have any use for them because there's nothing that can hurt us, let alone kill us. We basically watch humans die for our amusement, not go into fights with silly looking swords"

"I can't let him know about the death note, I don't want to tell him too much" Ryuk thought to himself.

"I see. different dimensions, different rules" said Ichigo as he leans back on his bed again. "Sorry for judging you like that, I didn't know you were this world's soul reaper"

"Not a problem" said Ryuk. "Sorry for disturbing you, I was just curious how you can see me"

"Well I am a substitute soul reaper" said Ichigo. "Maybe that's why I can see you"

"Well, that went extremely well" Ryuk thought to himself. "You owe me a juicy apple for this light"

"Aw I see, your somewhat of a Shingami as well" said Ryuk.

"Yep and I'm stuck here in your dimension" said Ichigo. "I wonder if anyone I know got sucked here too"

"Aw so he has friends, good to know" Ryuk thought to himself.

"Hey Shingami, I know you busy with your job and all" said Ichigo. "But is Detective Yagami really going to die soon? Do you know when he's going to die and how?"

"Shit... I didn't think this through" Ryuk thought to himself for a second. "Technically if nothing happens his life span ends when he turns around 88 years old, that's way too long. I got to come up with some stupid excuse incase he ends up getting stuck here for a while"

"I don't know how he dies exactly, but he has roughly 5 to 10 years max if nothing happens between and then" said Ryuk.

"5 to ten 10 years?" said Ichigo as he was a bit skeptical. "Why wait so long?"

"I don't know, it's tradition I guess" said Ryuk while making up more excuses. "We Shingami always come down when a special someone is close to the end of their life span"

"Special someone?" said Ichigo. "You mean you don't just observe everyone?"

"Yes, We keep a close eye on people who might be important to heaven and hell" said Ryuk as he continues to make more bullshit excuses. "Besides Mr Yagami has gotten quite famous in my realm for encountering Kira head on and surviving. That's why I came here to observe him Incase something hap- Aaaahhhh!"

"What! What is it!?!?" said Ichigo as he was startled by Ryuk suddenly shout.

"I've been talking to you for so long that I forgot I'm supposed to keep a close eye on him!" said Ryuk as he puts on a act so he can make an excuse to leave Ichigo. "I was supposed to tell you not to worry about me and leave you alone as soon a possible, but I lost track of time!"

"I'm sure he's alright, but you should go check up on him anyway" said Ichigo.

"Thanks, again sorry to bother you" said Ryuk as he begins to leave.

"Oh by the way" said Ichigo. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki"

Ryuk then turns around for a second to look back on Ichigo.

"Ryuk... also I hope you and those other guys get back to your home worlds safely" said Ryuk. "See ya"

Ryuk phases through the wall as he left Ichigo's room.

(Play Naruto Shippuden OST wandering "hyouhaku")

Meanwhile back in Mexico, a group of shady people were hanging around minding their own business while Sherry and Brago were hiding in the distance. one of the shady people spots a person coming towards them.

The person wore grey zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt and blue wrist warmers along with dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees with a purple rope belt. He also had spiky black hair with a blue tint while his left eye was purple as he was carrying a sword on his side.

Everyone else then looks over to see the man approaching them as Sherry and Brago noticed as well.

"Sherry, we got company" said Brago. "This guy is also different, but he feels like he doesn't belong here either"

"I see..." said Sherry as she brings out a black book. "Then I guess we should give him a welcome party, don't you agree"

"Hold on..." said Brago. "Let's wait this out off a moment, I wanna see what this guy really is"

"..." Sherry then closes the book and waits along with Brago.

Back on the ground as the wandering man reaches the group of shady guys.

"I'm looking for someone..." said the wanderer.

"Who's asking" said one of the shady guys.

"My name is not important..." said the wanderer. "However I don't know what this place is, if you tell me then I'll give you my name"

"Oh a smart guy I see" said another shady guy. "You think you can order us around, your no Kira"

"Kira?" Sherry thought to himself.

"Who's Kira" said the wanderer.

Suddenly the whole group of shady men were laughing at the wanderer.

"You can't be serious" said one of the shady guys. "Everyone knows who Kira is, are you brain dead or something"

The wanderer was quiet as he didn't respond.

"Hey what's with that eye of yours?" said one of the shady guys. "That's Freaky"

"It's none of your business" said the wanderer.

"Maybe it is..." said another shady guy. "Maybe we want to know about that eye, got a problem with that"

(1:25)

Suddenly all of the shady guys were surrounding the wanderer as they all begin to laugh.

"I don't have time for this..." said the wanderer. "Move out of the way or else..."

"Or else what" said the shady guy as some of them pull out guns. "Your just one guy"

"Plus Kira doesn't know our names and faces" said one of the shady guys. "So we can kill you no problem as long as nobody knows what we did"

The wanderer closes his eyes for a moment.

"Fine..." said the wanderer. "But just remember, you asked for this..."

"Kill him!" Shouted one of the shady guys.

However before they could do anything, the wanderer suddenly opens both of his eye as his right eye was now glowing red with strange black patterns. He grabs his sword and quickly cuts down every single one of the shady guys in a flash. As all of the shady guys fall to the ground, the wanderer deactivates his red eye and slowly sheathe his sword.

"N-No way..." Sherry thought to herself as she witnessed the whole thing from a distance. "He took out those thugs like it was nothing"

(End of Soundtrack)

"That was impressive"

The wanderer looks over to see another person nearby leaning against a large rock.

"I actually almost gave a damn" said the person leaning against the rock.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Sherry thought to herself. "A mamodo?"

Brago continue staring as the wanderer looks towards the stranger's direction.

"Who are you" said the wanderer.

The person then begins to walk over to the wanderer. The person was rather short coming in around 4'10. But despite his short size, he has a lean, muscular build. His eyes are crimson (blood red), with an angular and slightly slanted shape. He has spiky black hair with blue outlining and white streaks. He wears a long black cloak-like jacket (with a white collar and headband) and black pants tucked into black boots along with a sword tucked in his long black cloak-like jacket.

"My name isn't important" said the short person. "But if you're willing to tell me yours, then I'll gladly tell you mine. Trust me, if we're ever going to get back to our home worlds, then we're going to need to work together on this"

The wanderer was quiet for a moment until he closed his eyes again.

"It's Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" said Sasuke as he opens his eyes again.

"Hiei" said Hiei.

Everything in the area was quite as the two strangers were staring at each other.

"Sherry! That small guy isn't human!" said Brago quietly as he sense Hiei's demon energy.

Sherry was caught off guard for a second.

"You mean... a mamodo!?!?!" said Sherry quietly with shock.

Brago then runs out and jumps from the large hill as he was now high above Sasuke and Hiei. Both Sasuke and Hiei suddenly looked up and see Brago in the air.

"NOW SHERRY!!!" Shouted Brago as he was ready for a spell.

"Right!" Sherry thought to herself as she opens the black spell book and begins to read.

"Dioga Gurabidon!!!" Shouted Sherry as Brago fires a massive, purple and black gravitational well with multicolor beams swirling around it.

Sasuke suddenly jumps as far away fro the attack as possible as he see Hiei standing there.

"What's he doing!?!?" Sasuke thought to himself.

Hiei then takes off his long black coat-like jacket to reveal a black sleeveless undershirt underneath with a sword on his back. He take the sword out and jumps closer to Brago's attack.

"IS HE NUTS!?!?!" Sherry thought to herself.

"SWORD..." Shouted Hiei as his sword was suddenly engulfed by black flames with a bit of light green glow in the middle. "... OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!"

Hiei's sword of the darkness flame cuts Dioga Gurabidon in half as it causes Brago's attack to explodes head on in front of Hiei. Sasuke, Sherry, and Brago couldn't believe what just happened as they were all caught by it's intense power. Almost the whole area was completely ruined as it caused a large crater in the area.

As the dust finally settled down, Sasuke slowly gets up after being knocked away from the explosion.

"What... was that?" Sasuke thought to himself with a few scratches. "It was almost like he cast an Amaterasu"

Brago slowly got up along with Sherry not to far from them.

"How was he able to perform a spell without a partner, let alone without a book!" said Sherry.

"Damnit! Where did he go!" Shouted Brago.

Everyone then hears a faint sinister laugh coming from the crater.

"Wait... he's..." Sherry thought to herself.

"Alive!?!?" Sasuke thought to himself.

Hiei slowly walks out from the crater shirtless and that his jagan eye was out.

"You thought you can can get us with an attack like that!" said Hiei with a sinister smirk. "It's going to take more then that to kill me"

"Impossible..." Sherry thought to herself.

Brago was now a bit furious that his attack didn't work.

"What kind of a mamodo are you" said Brago. "In fact, I've never seen one like you before"

"I hate to break it to you" said Hiei as he looks over at Brago and Sherry. "But I'm not this mamodo you speak of, I'm a demon"

"A demon?" said Sasuke.

"Now... before you two start doing something stupid like that again..." said Hiei. "Let's have a truce and discuss why we're all in another world"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Truce

After Sasuke, Hiei, Brago and Sherry had agreed to a temporary truce, they all went to a different location and leave the area after causing a large crater. Once they found a remote spot, they all sat down around a small fire place as Hiei explain the situation they were in.

"So, Mamodo... You think we were transported into another dimension?" said Sherry.

"Yes... and no I'm not what you call a mamodo, I'm a demon" said Hiei as he was still shirtless after taking Brago's attack head on.

"Same thing..." said Brago as he wasn't really into the conversation unlike Sherry and Sasuke were.

"I don't need a child like you telling me who I am" said Hiei. "Especially one that wears clothes like that"

"You sure don't look like an adult yourself 3 eyes" said Brago as he looks back at Hiei with a pissed off face. "Maybe I should come over there and teach you a lesson"

"That's enough Brago!" said Sherry she look at Brago with a intense look on her face as he looks away while still pissed off.

Sherry then looks back at Hiei with a calm look on her face.

"A different dimension..." said Sherry. "I'm sorry but I find that very difficult to believe"

"Well it's the truth" said Hiei. "Why else were we transported from a different location then our own, especially meet different people with different powers"

"I assume that a powerful mamodo was behind it" said Sherry.

"I told you it felt like something else completely, or did you forget that you worthless human" said Brago.

"And I told you to behave!" said Sherry as she then looks back at Brago.

Brago then looks away while pissed off again.

"As I was saying, why were we transported into Mexico of all places" said Sherry. "If this was a different dimension, then shouldn't it be a completely different world"

"How should I know" said Hiei. "All I know is that all 3 of us got taken out from our worlds and were placed here that just happens to be very similar to ours"

"Not necessarily" said Sasuke.

Hiei and Sherry looked over at Sasuke

"I agree with Hiei about us being transported to another dimension, it is the likely situation" said Sasuke. "However in my case, this place is a lot different from the world I know. A lot of people here don't seem to know anything about chakra or any Hidden Villages. And when I saw a map in a small town where I woke up from, it showed land markings that were completely different from my world... in other words, I'm the perfect person to support Hiei's theory. Because I'm from a world that's extremely different from yours"

"Impossible..." said Sherry as she was starting to believe him.

"And we're not the only ones either" said Hiei.

Sherry, Brago, and Sasuke looked at Hiei.

"Before meeting you guys here" said Hiei as cuts to a small flashback of Hiei in a different town looking at a small tv showing Director Glover's speech. "I happened to see a program that was talking about it"

"So this world already knows about this dimensional stuff as well!?!?" said Sherry in shock.

"Exactly" said Hiei. "In fact some people from different dimensions have already formed a team to combat against whoever is responsible, however they're still looking for answers and more people like us"

Hiei then chuckles to himself.

"I bet that hotheaded spirit detective is here somewhere in this world" said Hiei.

"And the person I'm looking for is probably here too" said Sasuke.

"Then..." said Sherry as she then stands up. "What are we waiting for! Let's join them already! The sooner we fix this problem, the sooner we get back to our world!"

"It's not as easy as it sounds" said Hiei.

"And why's that" said Sherry.

"Because we don't know how big or small this version of earth is" said Hiei. "For all we know, this version of earth is probably 10 times smaller or a 100 times larger then our worlds. Who knows how long it would take us to get across the country, unless we have some sort of transportation that reduces the amount of time"

Sherry then begins to chuckle.

"What's so funny Sherry" said Brago.

"Oh Brago..." said Sherry with a smirk. "Have you forgotten how wealthy I am, I have plenty of cash on hand to get us anywhere"

"How do you know if your money works here" said Sasuke.

"If this earth is anything like my earth, then all of the currency is the same" said Sherry. "That way we can travel to any location on earth by car, boat, or plane if we pay someone"

"Then it's settled" said Hiei. "We'll form an alliance and tracked down more people like us and later help the others known as Shonen Force to increase our chances of getting home"

"Shonen Force?" said Sherry.

"That's a stupid name" said Brago.

"It maybe stupid, but their the best chance we got" said Sasuke.

"Then we're all on board with the alliance then" said Hiei.

Sasuke nods his head in agreement.

"Are you sure you can trust us after attacking you earlier" said Brago. "What if we decide to backstab you"

"BRAGO!" said Sherry as she looks back at Brago in a angry tone.

"It's alright" said Hiei. "I can already take you guys on no problem, So there's nothing to worry about. Besides you guys thought we were someone else completely"

"Yeah, why did you attack us anyway" said Sasuke.

Sherry looks back at Hiei and Sasuke.

"We're currently in a game" said Sherry. "A battle to decide the next mamodo king. A human who reads a mamodo's book becomes it's partner until the battle is over. To defeat the other mamodos, you must burn their books, If the mamodo's book gets burnt... then they go back to the mamodo world and lose the chance of becoming king"

"That's an interesting way to decide a king" said Hiei.

"Which is why I'm gonna help Brago become king no matter what!" said Sherry with confidence in her voice. "Even if we're in a different dimension, I'll will help Brago become king if it means risking my life"

Sasuke looks at Sherry's black book for a moment.

"I see..." said Sasuke as he stands up. "If you don't mind, I want to try out something..."

Out of nowhere, Sasuke quickly runs over to Sherry with lighting speed. His hand was suddenly covered with black lightning as he uses a small amount of Dark Chidori and hits Brago's Book.

Panicked, Sherry pushes Sasuke away from her as she was completely pissed off while Hiei was a little taken back by Sasuke's sudden strike.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!" Should Sherry in anger.

"Sherry! The book..." said Brago.

Sherry looks down at the book and notices that it was untouched, like nothing happened.

"T-The book!?!?" said Sherry in confusion. "It's unharmed!?!?"

"I should've know... it looks like the rules in your world don't apply here" said Sasuke. "Which means not even your friend can go back to his world, even if we tried to burn his book"

"I see, so you were testing if the book was able to be burned here since we're in a different dimension" said Hiei. "Clever

"Clever or not, I still can't believe you would do that!!!" Shouted Sherry. "If what it did burn you bastard!!!"

"Then your friend gets to go back to his home world, problem solved" said Sasuke.

"Except I would still be trapped here and helpless you imbecile!" Shouted Sherry again. "Not only that but Brago would lose unfairly because of you!!!"

"But at least you know your book is safe from any harm here" said Sasuke. "If anything, you should be thanking me"

Sherry was disgusted by his attitude.

"Sherry it's ok" said Brago. "At least we now know that our book is safe for the time being, even if what he did was careless"

Sherry was still a bit mad but was calming down after Brago reasoned with her.

"I'm still keeping these book safe" said Sherry as she sat back down. "Who knows if another mamodo and his partner got transported here, they could still burn our book for all we know"

"Either way, we should rest for the night and get ready for tomorrow morning" said Sasuke as he walks over and lays down somewhat close to the fire.

"Agreed" said Hiei.

Sherry was quite while Brago was getting ready to sleep.

Meanwhile back in the depths of the underworld's castle. Äs Nödt was walking down a long hallway until he spotted Toguro in one of the empty rooms, reading some kind of book with a huge stack of them next to him.

"What are you reading?" said Äs Nödt as he enters the room.

Toguro was quite while continuing reading as Äs Nödt sees the stacks of books next to him.

"Are those... comic books?" said Äs Nödt.

"I'm gathering Information about our enemies" said Toguro. "I've been reading some stuff about this particular character for a while now"

"Oh? Is he someone powerful?" said Äs Nödt as he tries to look at what Toguro is reading.

"Not as powerful as our last opponent, but still an interesting one" said Toguro.

A bit annoyed, Äs Nödt looks away in a irritated mode.

"Why are you even wasting your time with this" said Äs Nödt. "And where the hell did you even get these books anyway?"

"I had Galena give me some to gather Intel" said Toguro. "You should take some and study Incase you run into someone"

"I'm not gonna waste my time... studying comic books" said Äs Nödt as he turns his back towards Toguro. "I'm leaving"

Before Äs Nödt leaves the room, he stops for a moment to speak.

"By the way..." said Äs Nödt as he slightly turns back for a moment. "We got a new member, do you want to see him?"

"Not interested..." said Toguro as he turns the next page.

"I see... very well then" said Äs Nödt as he finally leaves the room as Toguro turns another page.

On the cover of the manga Toguro was reading, it read "HUNTER X HUNTER" on the top.

"Hohohoho!" Laughed Frieza as it cuts to the others back to the main table.

Frieza was very happy to see the new member that he hand picked. The person he picked was small but sinister as it looked back with a creepy smile.

"Now that I've taken a closer look, he almost looks like a miniature me" said Frieza.

"I don't understand why you picked this pipsqueak as our new member" said Blackbeard. "This child looks nothing like you, plus what can he do that's worthy of being a member of our team!"

"The fat human is right" said Meruem as he wasn't impressed by Frieza's decision. "I sense no nen coming from this child"

"I have a name..." said the small creepy child when his eyes suddenly changed into red irises and yellow pupils with slits in the middle. "It's Zofis"

"I don't care what your name is..." said Meruem. "Can you fight?"

Zofis begins to laugh to himself.

"Of course I can" said Zofis as he then looks over to a large empty corner and lifted his hand.

He suddenly makes a small spherical blaze of explosive energy that was known as Radomu, He then fires the energy sphere at the corner as it combusts upon impact.

"Impressive..." said Aizen. "For a child"

"Zehahahahahaha! Frieza boy, don't tell me THIS is the person you picked!" said BlackBeard.

"Of course it is..."

Everyone looks over at Galena.

"And don't underestimate him either" said Galena. "This mamodo once ruled almost hundred of his kind before he was defeated, of course he had a human partner and a few others before hand"

"Human partner?" said Madara. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's a long story, but this child was once in a game with other children like himself participated in" said Galena. "In order to participate, you must find a human partner to read that child's spell book. However, we make it easier for him to use his powers without a human partner. In other words, there's no limitation on what he can and can't do"

"I see" said Aizen. "So that means he's stronger now before he was defeated?"

Galena makes a sinister grin as Zofis begins to laugh.

"That's right, I can use all of my power without being held back" said Zofis. "Once I finish helping you all with your plan, I'll finally get my wish and become the mamodo king!!!"

"Zehahahahaha! So you want to be king in your world too" said BlackBread. "Once this is over I might invite you to my celebration party, as kings"

"I might take that offer" said Zofis. "Once we both become kings of course"

"Then it's settled" said Galena as she lifts her spear with celebration. "We will soon attack earth again and bring chaos to earth"

"Hold on just a minute!"

Everyone looks over and see the spirit that resembles an eye.

"What about me! Why did you give that runt an upgrade while I'm still a spirit" said the angry spirit.

"Quite you!" said Galena. "Actually... I was just getting to you believe it or not"

Galena the reaches into her open cleavage and pulls out a card from under her red leotard.

"I already have a temporary body especially suited for you tomorrow" said Galena.

Galena flips the card over to reveal the face to the spirit.

"Is that... a monster card!?!?" said the spirit.

"Yep..." said Galena. "And it's a good humanoid card too. Of course, this will be your temporary body until our plan of taking over earth is done. I hope you don't mind"

"Well... it's better then nothing" said the spirit. "As long as I get my revenge to duel... him"

"Alright then, we will attack 3 spots on earth tomorrow" said Galena as almost everyone in the table was satisfied with the meeting. "Anyone who's assigned to tomorrow's strike, be ready"

Zofis then looks down and makes a fist.

"I will not be humiliated by like that again!" Zofis thought to himself. "I will get my revenge on Brago! once I become king!!!"

(Author's note: hi everyone, sorry it took so long to bring you this chapter. Crazy stuff has been going around with this virus and I've been extremely busy. But I've finally got back with a new chapter. Hope everyone stays safe and please stay inside. Anyway see you guys with another chapter, hopefully soon)


End file.
